


Verso L'eternità

by EthicsGradient



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Allarme Mascara, Attenzione anche se non so esattamente a cosa, Avengers in famiglia, Cambio di genere, Caramello, Dolore/Lutto, Gemme dell'Infinito, Genere fluido, Matrimoni, Multi, Non segue Iron Man 3, Non segue Thor The Dark World, Oscuro nei capitoli più avanti, Post gravidanza maschile, Romanticismo, Sesso almeno un po, Trauma, Trauma emotivo, Zio Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: Algrim è ancora in fuga, Asdis cresce molto più velocemente di quanto chiunque si fosse aspettato (autrice inclusa) e ci sono faccende a cui partecipare che infine riporteranno tutte le cose in equilibrio.La terza parte di "E anche noi potremo essere gloriosi".Siate avvisati comunque. Il titolo (e di conseguenza la sua connessione a "Thor - The Dark World") è stato scelto con cura.





	1. 1 Vacanze rilassate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/gifts).



> _  
> [N.d.T] Ed iniziamo il terzo capitolo della saga, non sono in grado di essere regolarissima nella pubblicazione ma cercherò di postare un capitolo a settimana, è sicuramente una storia con una certa sostanza nel racconto, un sacco di battaglie epiche e un Loki-mamma super protettivo ed un Tony-papà altrettanto pronto a tutto per la sua famiglia.  
> _

"Zucchina, non la mia-"

CLANK.

"-armatura. Dannazione."  
"Credo che il Signor Stark l'abbia avvisata che questo sarebbe stato un probabile risultato della sua impresa, Signore."  
"Va bene, J, amico mio, un’altra parola e sarai donato allo SHIELD."  
La IA rimase in silenzio nel modo più detestabile in cui essere silenzioso ed essere una macchina. Ovviamente, essendo la IA di Tony Stark era quasi garantito che fosse una perfetta zeppa nel culo.

"Papino!" una allegra, squillante voce disse, ed un altro 'clank' risuonò dalle pareti di cemento del laboratorio di Tony a Malibu mentre Asdis piantava uno dei cacciaviti da orologiaio che suo padre le aveva dato giù sul piede di Iron Man, marcandolo con un altro lungo graffio per poi accarezzarlo. L'Ingegnere sobbalzò.  
"Va bene, spiritello, time-out. Non si fa la bua alla mia povera armatura."

Prima che potesse infliggere un altro colpo alla vernice, Tony l'aveva presa in braccio e aveva giocosamente lottato con lei per riprendere l'attrezzo, facendola ridere e quasi colpirlo sulla testa con lo stesso, sorridendo divertita.  
"Tua mamma aveva ragione. Niente attrezzi ai bambinetti Asgardiani prima che compiano due anni."

"Fammi scendere!", ordinò lei quando si accorse di essere stata privata del suo giocattolo preferito giù in laboratorio (ovvero le armature), Tony gemette e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece quello che lei voleva e la mise a terra. La bambina prontamente tornò da dove era venuta, di nuovo verso il Mark IV, che era un magnete che la attirava sempre più spesso, facendogli i complimenti e accarezzandolo come un cane, stando sempre sicura di guardarsi indietro verso suo papà e controllando se fosse ancora li.

Bene, almeno Tony l'aveva privata delle armi - i cacciaviti. Cacciaviti con punte molto affilate, apparentemente.  
"E niente cambi di colore stavolta, sono stato chiaro? Il fatto che non lo usi non significa che tu possa giocare con lui come fosse un album da colorare."  
"Papà è meglio in vedde!"

Un altro gemito mentre lei sbatteva la mano sulla gamba e lasciava una impronta esattamente dello stesso colore del mantello di Loki.  
"Okay, sai una cosa - divertiti. Fai Picasso, o Monet o Michelangelo, non mi importa. Starò qui imbronciato fino a che sarai abbastanza grande da capire quello che hai fatto."

"E' sempre un piacere vederti comportare da adulto, tesoro.", una voce fresca interruppe il suo brontolare, trascinando le parole in irritata stravaganza ma con un tale sottostante divertimento che Tony semplicemente ammiccò al nuovo venuto e gli soffiò un bacio.  
"Ehi, non è colpa mia se lei pensa che i tuoi colori debbano essere su ogni cosa."  
"Di certo ha ereditato il mio senso dello stile."

E per gli dei, quello fece esplodere Tony in una risata fragorosa mentre osservava pigramente suo marito. Pantaloni da ginnastica tre volte troppo larghi, che sembravano pericolosamente vicini a scivolare giù dalle sue anche, una morbida sopravveste verde con lacci di cuoio (va bene, quella aveva davvero stile. si adattava alla carnagione pallida di Loki straordinariamente). I suoi capelli neri lunghi alle spalle erano tirati indietro in una coda di cavallo arruffata e i suoi piedi erano infilati in morbide pantofole (grazie a Clint ne avevano tutti un paio di estremamente confortevoli pantofole da casa nel proprio colore).

Sicuro. Se non ci fosse stata una bambinetta in prossimità, Loki sarebbe stato steso sulla schiena in meno di quattro secondi, con Tony sopra di lui, e il laboratorio sigillato per il futuro prossimo venturo. Suo marito aveva quel perfetto look da 'uscito-dal-letto'. Peccato.

"Certamente, sembra che io possieda ancora il mio."  
Venne pizzicato per quello - ma ne valeva la pena, perché il bacio che seguì lo lasciò senza fiato per averne di più e oh dei dove erano tutti quanti? C'era la virtù di una bimba a rischio. Qualcuno doveva salvarla prima che vedesse i suoi genitori darci dentro. Stupidi supereroi - sempre andati esattamente nell'unico momento in cui uno ne aveva bisogno.  
"Non pensarci neppure fino a che non saremo soli."  
Dannazione.  
"... potremmo usare le scale e lasciare che Jarvis la controlli? Dummy la adora, e non fa mai casino attorno a lei."  
Loki gli scoccò uno sguardo irritato mentre si staccava dalle braccia dell'ingegnere e si avvicinava a loro figlia.  
"Pazienza, Stark, le tue necessità saranno soddisfatte, alla fine. Di certo sai ancora come occuparti di te stesso?"  
Bastardo. Suo marito si piegò giù per prendere in braccio Asdis, salutandola e baciandola con voce sommessa e labbra gentili, facendo sorridere Tony come uno scemo, innamorato e contento.

Quando quella era divenuta la sua vita?  
Oh, non vi preoccupate a rispondere - lo sapeva molto bene.  
Una decade prima, Tony avrebbe riso come un pazzo se qualcuno gli avesse mai osato predire che la vita domestica sarebbe stata quello che avrebbe gestito la sua vita. Che si sarebbe sposato, e non solo come una farsa, ma perché davvero lo voleva - voleva condividere la sua vita, il suo cuore, tutto con un altro.

Aveva sentito, da qualche parte dentro di sé, che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata irrevocabilmente quando Loki - Solveig - aveva pianto a calde lacrime fra le sue braccia. Tony sapeva di essere un idiota in qualsiasi faccenda emozionale, ma con Loki gli era sembrato in qualche modo più facile affrontare (fatto salvo problemi di impegno, grazie mille), come se per quella singola persona, potesse fare la cosa giusta.  
Il Dio aveva ritornato ogni cosa moltiplicata per dieci.

Loki aveva lenito la paura che si era impossessata di lui, dopo il breve sguardo nell'oscuro e perduto nulla. Aveva curato Tony dalla sua irrazionale abitudine di spingere via le persone che gli volevano bene (e a cui voleva bene anche lui), almeno fino ad un certo punto. Loki era stato quello che aveva compreso la sua necessità di essere Iron man, e non aveva mai cercato di convincerlo ad abbandonare l'armatura. Aveva silenziosamente accettato e più tardi anche aiutato a costruire la più recente - rinforzata con uru invece che titanio, e diavolo sarebbe stato invincibile quando quel giocattolo fosse stato terminato - aiutandolo a creare un’eredità (oltre a vendere l'energia più verde che mai la terra avesse visto) che Yinsen sarebbe stato fiero di vedere un giorno.  
"Di buonanotte, tesoro, sento già una dormita che ti sta chiamando."

"Buona notte Papino!" Asdis mormorò verso Tony quando Loki la prese in braccio, tendendo le sue piccole braccia verso di lui cercando l'abbraccio che riceveva sempre. Il genio sorrise, la prese e le fece le coccole fino a che non rise, coprendole il viso di bacetti e sollevandola in aria.

"Dormi bene, Zucchina." disse e la rimise fra le braccia di Loki, dove lei si raggomitolò contro il suo collo e sbadigliò. Lo stregone sorrise e le diede dei colpetti sulla schiena.  
"Dammi cinque minuti per metterla giù."  
"Tutto quel che vuoi. Torni dopo? Mi serve un po' di aiuto con una piastra."  
Un cenno di assenso ed entrambi erano andati, e Tony era di nuovo solo.  
Sospirò con un sorriso sul viso. Diavolo, amava la sua vita.

Servirono poco più di quindici minuti per il suo marito alieno per tornare da lui, Jarvis senza dubbio aveva ricevuto ordine di guardarla come un falco. Eh. Al pensiero fece una nota mentale - era divertente come Clint la osservasse costantemente quando pensava che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" chiese Loki, un sopracciglio alzato interrogativamente. Tony rise.  
"Clint è degno del suo nome, tutto qui."

"Ah, capisco. È piuttosto preso con lei, vero?" il dio ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a lui, premendolo contro il bancone di lavoro con le braccia su entrambi i fianchi del corpo di Tony.  
"Ovviamente, chi non lo sarebbe? Lei è adorabile.", replicò l'uomo con un sorriso compiaciuto, tracciando leggermente i fianchi di Loki con dita agili, facendolo rabbrividire un poco.  
"Mmmh." disse l'uomo dai capelli neri, il capo piegato per incontrare la pelle morbida fra il collo e la spalla, mordicchiando e baciucchiando gentilmente, estraendo un basso gemito da suo marito.

"Siedi." Loki sibilò nel suo orecchio, tirandolo su dal tavolo e spingendolo sulla sedia, mentre continuava a stuzzicare con le labbra e i denti.  
"Cosa stai pianificando?" Tony sbuffò, già semi eretto contro i fianchi del suo amante, la mente che forniva deliziose e sexy immagini nella sua mente.  
Loki sorrise, gli occhi verdi socchiusi e scuri di desiderio.  
"Non vuoi che rovini la sorpresa, vero?" disse, la voce roca e carica di voglia.

Tony gemette di nuovo. Nuove immagini si formarono nel suo occhio interiore, e chiuse brevemente gli occhi quando Loki infilò le sue lunghe ed assurdamente talentuose dita nella sua cintura e zip, sganciandole rapidamente.

I suoi pantaloni vennero tirati giù alle caviglie, mani fresche allargarono le sue cosce e l'ingegnere dovette soffocare un gemito quando aprì di nuovo gli occhi, osservando la sua personale divinità abbassarsi sulle ginocchia con occhi brillanti ed un sogghigno impudente.  
Santo inferno, il pensiero di quello che Loki stava per fare da solo lo fece quasi venire immediatamente.  
Piegando indietro la testa contro la sedia, si morse il labbro e scivolò giù lungo il morbido cuoio leggermente, facendo ridere suo marito.  
"Sempre così avido." Disse in tono calmo, probabilmente indossando ancora quel sorriso impudente, e un secondo più tardi, mani affusolate e forti afferrarono le sue anche, un respiro caldo passò come un soffio sopra al suo cazzo, facendolo fremere di anticipazione, mentre il dio osservava la sua preda.  
E dei, Tony si sentiva come una preda sotto quello sguardo famelico e voglioso. Loki era un predatore, un dannato splendido e sexy predatore, e il genio non avrebbe mai neppure pensato di resistergli.

Un altro soffio di aria bollente lo colpì, suggerendo a Tony di spostarsi un poco sotto alla presa feroce che il suo amante aveva su di lui, cercando di muoversi verso l'azione promessa.

Il monellaccio davanti a lui rise e soffiò ancora aria sul cazzo di Tony.  
"Fottuto inferno, Lokes, vai avanti!" ruggì, ottenendo un’altra risata - ovviamente - ma infine lui ebbe pietà e diede una esitante leccata sulla testa del suo cazzo.  
Fottuto. Burlone.  
Una seconda breve leccata solo con la punta della lingua, e che lingua esperta era quella, Tony lo sapeva per esperienza, perciò quello che voleva ora era quella lingua avvolta strettamente attorno al suo fallo, non questo contatto troppo lento e troppo poco.

"Oh andiamo su, sto morendo qui!" si lamentò Tony, le mani che si afferrarono fermamente ai braccioli solo per non seppellirsi nei riccioli scuri che pendevano davanti al suo inguine e semplicemente prendendo quello che era stato offerto ma non consegnato.  
Una terza leccata. Lanciò a suo marito un’occhiataccia irritata, che ebbe in risposta un ampio sogghigno e bellissimi occhi verdi accesi di divertimento e monelleria.  
"Giuro che se non inizi immediatamente ti trascino su per le scale e ti lego al fottutissimo letto e ti prendo in modo cattivo." sibilò. "Esattamente lento come stai andando tu adesso, e non mi importerà di una singola p..."

Qualsiasi parola avrebbe dovuto seguire venne cancellata dal suo cervello e le corde vocali quando Loki lo prese in bocca più profondamente che poteva senza effettivamente fare un gola profonda, provocando un gemito lascivo da Tony, le mani strettamente avvolte attorno alla plastica della sedia.  
"Ah...si! Dannatissimo inferno. Cazzo, Loki, di più!" ansimò, a malapena cosciente riguardo quello che diceva, mentre cercava di concentrarsi sui movimenti svelti della lingua di Loki che danzava attorno al suo cazzo.  
"Dai, la tua lingua non è d'argento, questa è pura ambrosia." Tony balbettò e suo marito scelse quel momento per svuotare le guance e succhiarlo nella sua bocca calda un po' di più, e l'ingegnere poteva sentire la parete della sua gola, che lo faceva tendere e rilassare insieme.

"Così fantastico, bimbo, potrei farlo per sempre. Sei così fottutamente bravo e perfetto, esattamente così, si, più di quello ti prego, Caramellina, non fermarti. Io..."  
Un profondo inspirare mentre Loki lo ingoiava fino in fondo.  
Era divino.  
Dando un occhiata giù sulla figura inginocchiata davanti a lui, Tony ansimò, inspirando con forza grandi boccate d'aria, cercando di trattenere in quella perfetta sensazione del suo cazzo avvolto dal calore bagnato e dai muscoli tesi, e ringraziò chiunque avesse pensato saggio mandare Loki da lui.

Nella sua vita non c'era mai stato un quadro che lo rendeva più eccitato che il Dio delle Malefatte sulle ginocchia davanti a lui, che impazientemente ingoiava il suo cazzo, occhi da gatto rivolti fermamente al viso del suo amante, la sfida nel suo sguardo.  
Quale sfida? Sfida? Ah?  
Lo stregone ingoiò, e Tony si sciolse in un cumulo di piacere mentre la sua gola si stringeva attorno al suo glande, ogni pensiero andato, rimpiazzato da sensazioni e stimolazioni sensoriali che lo riducevano ad uno stato di totale imbecillità.

La sua stessa lingua non poteva più formare parole chiare, anche se avesse voluto, non quando i muscoli bagnati di suo marito tracciavano sentieri e dipingevano quadri sulla sua virilità nel tentativo di sovraccaricare di stimoli il suo cervello. Accoppiato alla gola che inghiottiva, era davvero vittorioso.

Toccando i morbidi capelli neri sotto alle sue mani e passandovi le dita - aspetta. Quando aveva rilocato i suoi arti? Le sue braccia non erano sui braccioli solo un secondo prima.  
Chi se ne fregava - Loki inghiottì di nuovo, salendo e scendendo gentilmente lungo il suo cazzo. Tony sentì un lamento e troppo tardi riconobbe di averlo emesso lui.  
Era troppo andato perché gli importasse. Lasciò andare indietro la testa, gli occhi chiusi, l'intera coscienza focalizzata sulla divina entità che era solo sua, sua per l'eternità, sua da amare e coccolare e venerare, e lo avrebbe fatto anche più volentieri se Loki avesse continuato a fare quello che gli stava facendo.

Una mano rastrellò giù lungo il suo torso, le unghie che graffiavano leggermente la sua pelle, lasciando la pelle d'oca lungo la traccia, e Tony guardò giù di nuovo, gli occhi lucidi e pesanti di lussuria.  
Il dio lo guardò con occhi simili infuocati di passione, e lasciò che il cazzo del suo amante scivolasse libero con un suono oscenamente bagnato che l'ingegnere era certo avesse perfezionato con la pratica.  
"Tu sei mio, Anthony." disse con la voce roca come un buono scotch, ruvida, fumoso, in un sussurro ansimato, e facendo risuonare ogni singolo nervo nel corpo di Tony in una musica che lui voleva mentre dipingeva la perfetta miscela di dominazione assoluta e totale sottomissione.

Non servirono più di dieci secondi all'ingegnere per venire nella bocca calda quando questa lo circondò nuovamente. Un completo sovraccarico sensoriale - chiuse gli occhi e la sua mente si spostò altrove in beatitudine post orgasmo.  
Sentì Loki ridacchiare sommessamente mentre gli abiti frusciavano - apparentemente l'Ingannatore aveva lasciato il suo posto sul pavimento - e battendo le palpebre rapidamente dopo che il suo respiro era tornato ad una velocità più normale, così come il suo cuore.  
"Non hai alcun riflesso di soffocamento?" chiese sbuffando, il che fece sorridere ampiamente suo marito.  
"Ah bene, ci sono cose che a un Dio non servono."  
Tony rise e si tirò su i pantaloni, le gambe ancora un po’ barcollanti dopo quell'orgasmo strepitoso.  
"Davvero? Nessuno di voi ha un riflesso di soffocamento?"  
"Forse quelli più infimi - un dio potente come me invece..." Loki lo disse nel suo miglior tono 'io sono migliore di te, inginocchiati davanti a me', l'umorismo che splendeva nei suoi occhi verde scuro.  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio e gli diede un’occhiata.

"Va bene, oh potente Dio, divinità che deve essere venerata da tutti gli umani e mortali..." ha, Tony vide esattamente quanto fosse difficile per Loki tenere un viso serio alla cosa, "Hai bisogno che ti aiuti?" chiese e diede un’occhiata precisa ai pantaloni sformati che indossava, e da qualche parte sotto alla stoffa doveva esserci la stessa erezione che lui aveva appena succhiato via da Tony con la sua brillante e probabilmente naturalmente dotata bocca.

"Non necessariamente, no. Sto bene." disse Loki sorridendo calorosamente e mosse la mandibola una volta prima di sorseggiare parte del caffè di Tony per togliersi il retrogusto che un pompino lasciava - né lo stregone ne Tony erano molto amanti dello sperma, ma lo tolleravano quando si trattava di divertimento.

"Oh, andiamo, lascia che ti ripaghi. Hai guadagnato una ricompensa molto speciale, Bambi, davvero penso che dovresti lasciarmelo fare." fece il broncio, rubando la tazza dalle mani di Loki per posarla e baciare suo marito possessivamente. Ah, eccolo li. Dannati calzoni, nascondevano tutte le prove più belle.

Afferrando le anche strette davanti a lui e premendo gentilmente contro il suo amante, ebbe un lieve brivido ed un minuscolo miagolio che venne perso nel loro bacio. Tony sorrise.  
"Come ho guadagnato che un pasticcino come te si inginocchiasse davanti a me?"  
"Semplicemente mi sentivo di farlo. Inoltre, pensi davvero che porterei a nanna lo spiritello in quel modo senza avere un ulteriore motivo?" rispose Loki con un sorriso e gli tirò i capelli.  
"Bene allora, Signor Pianifica e Intriga, per non dimenticare sempre impeccabilmente vestito Dio dello Stile quando non mi seduce, porta il tuo delizioso didietro su in camera e mi darò da fare con te fino a che avremo ancora tempo per un pisolino."


	2. 2 Il Compleanno della Bimba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' il 19 luglio 2020. E' una festa di compleanno. :D

"Hai pensato ad informare il Catering?"

Tony gemette.

"Per l'ultima volta, Lokes, dammi un po' di credito. E' tutto come tu volevi che fosse."

"Compirà due anni solo questa volta."

"Lo so Caramellina, e ho fatto tutto quello che hai detto. La sua festa sulla spiaggia sarà tale che ne racconteremo ai suoi nipoti."

Sarebbe diventato matto se tutte le seguenti feste di compleanno di Asdis avessero contemplato una festa perfettamente pianificata degna di una principessa Asgardiana senza Pepper ad aiutarlo nella preparazione. Perché ancora avesse proposto che andassero a Malibu da soli senza alcuno dei loro amici e famiglia?

Oh giusto ... voleva stare solo per qualche giorno solo con suo marito e sua figlia.

"Il jet è già in volo per portarli tutti qui in tempo. Non andare in panico. Tutto sarà come vuoi che sia... mi sono occupato di tutto."

Loki lo guardò dubbiosamente alzando gli occhi dal suo blocco note.

"Ti sei ricordato di prenotare un clown?"

La bocca di Tony cadde spalancata.

"Clown? Quale clown? Non hai mai detto nulla riguardo un clown!"

Merda, Loki lo avrebbe ucciso.

"Sicuramente era sulla lista che ti ho dato. Quella con le informazioni dettagliate su quello che volevo."

Doppia merda. Era sicuro di non aver mai ricevuto nulla di simile.

"Dolcezza, tu non hai."

"Oh sono del tutto sicuro di averlo fatto."  
"Non per sembrare scortese, ma non lo hai fatto."

Muovendosi con cautela... Loki non era noto per la sua grande pazienza se qualcosa non andava esattamente come voleva.

Uno sguardo sul viso del suo amante disse a Tony che aveva perso la partita qualche secondo prima. Un udibile singhiozzo gli sfuggì.

C'era un brillio omicida negli occhi di suo marito, e l'ingegnere stava già inciampandosi per mettere dello spazio fra il suo corpo e la potenziale sentenza di morte che era suo marito.

"Lokes, seriamente, nessuno mi ha mai dato quella lista ... giuro che troverò un clown per domani immediatamente, non è ... tu fottuta bisbetica." ringhiò quando lo stregone fallì nel tenere il viso serio e si sciolse in una risata.

"Un clown!" Sbuffò, piegandosi per il divertimento. "Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!"

"Io ti odio." Disse Tony la confusione e la sbalordita incredulità nella sua voce. "Non riceverai mai più un regalo di compleanno, vedrai!"

"Ooh, mi spiace." Disse Loki ma i suoi occhi lo tradivano con una forza che fece fare il broncio a Tony.

"Schifoso. Sei uno stronzo." disse, enfatizzando l'insulto con voce stridula e si ritirò sulle scale.

"Solo per quello, mi chiuderò in laboratorio e ridipingerò il Mark VI ... di nuovo ... perché tua figlia sembra ancora pensare che deve essere verde."

Loki sorrise e sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Mi ha detto che l'uomo di metallo sei tu e non il suo sonoro zio, e il suo modo per renderlo chiaro è liberarsi del colore distintivo di Thor."

Tony aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma nell'attimo che gli serviva per pensare ad una battuta di ricambio il suo cervello registrò che la cosa aveva perfettamente senso.  
Dannazione.  
"Ti odio comunque per avermi fatto uscire di testa. E adesso ti occupi di tutto da solo! Ha. Te lo sei meritato."

"Ovviamente, tesoro." Il principe idiota che aveva scelto di sposare strascicò le parole con voce divertita che gli fece battere le palpebre per l'irritazione.  
Calmo, Tony. Mantieni la calma.  
"Amore, era uno scherzo. Perdonami." Disse Loki con voce dolce e gentile, attraversando la stanza con quattro lunghi passi e avvolgendosi stretto contro il genio imbronciato, accarezzandogli il collo con il viso.  
L'uomo che era divenuto Iron Man in una caverna sospirò e si sciolse nell'abbraccio.  
"Come posso ancora cascarci dopo sette fottuti anni?"

"Dio delle malefatte, caro. Thor casca nelle mie illusioni ancora oggi."  
"Si, si, lo so. Dunque, dov'è il mio piccolo sole? Probabilmente mi serve il suo aiuto. I fumi di vernice possono essere un po' un casino. E lei è molto più veloce di quanto un normale macchinario possa fare."  
Loki rise e mormorò contro il suo collo.  
"Hai deciso di abbandonare il tuo rosso fuoco?"  
"Ha!" Tony rise di rimando tirando suo marito con se in cerca di loro figlia.  
“Ho fatto otto anni in rosso, il verde ha iniziato a piacermi d'un tratto."  
Il dio rise.

"Papi, viene anche Peppy?"  
"Si, zucchina. Zia Pepper è già in viaggio."  
"E Nattie e Boozie?"  
Tony rise.  
"Vengono anche loro. Nessuno si perderebbe il tuo gran giorno."

Asdis sorrise brillantemente e si accoccolò contro di lui mentre giacevano nel letto e aspettavano che arrivasse Loki per leggere la storia prima della nanna.  
"Zio Toto povtevà anche Mo?"  
"Hai mai visto tuo zio senza il suo martello?"  
"No! Più in alto!" gorgogliò lei e allargò braccia e gambe come una stella marina, mentre Tony le faceva una pernacchia sulla pancia, facendola ridere anche di più, mentre si tornava a stringere su se stessa.

"Papi! Femma! No solletico!" supplicò, ma suo padre era implacabile ed iniziò a farle il solletico ai fianchi. Lei strillò e gridò, completamente divertita.  
"Dada! papi è cattivo! DaaaaaaDaaaa!"  
"Oh, non vendermi alla tua Mamma! Mi punirà!" L'ingegnere sussurrò spaventato e la lasciò andare, facendola ridere mentre si nascondeva sotto le coperte e seguendolo immediatamente.

"Oh bene, giochiamo a nascondino, se non lo vediamo, lui non ci vede neppure, giusto?" Tony disse serio quanto poteva mentre abbracciava sua figlia contro il suo petto, e lei afferrava la sua maglia e si premeva contro di lui più che poteva, cercando con forza di trattenere la sua risata e ridacchiando nel tentativo di nascondersi dalla sua figura Materna-paterna.  
"Shh!", Tony sussurrò e tirò più parte delle coperte sopra di loro mentre i passi si avvicinavano e improvvisamente si fermavano.

Asdis ridacchiò. Dada non li avrebbe mai trovati. Non li poteva vedere.  
"Potrei giurare di aver sentito voci venire da qui. mmh. Tony e Asdis devono essere da un’altra parte. Peccato, avevo una storia così bella che volevo raccontare stasera." Disse Loki, e a quello la bimba si divincolò dall'abbraccio di suo padre, scalciandolo e piantandogli i gomiti fra le costole dolorosamente (avrebbe negato di essere sobbalzato in seguito), tirando fuori la testa da sotto le coperte e strillando "Stovia! Stovia!" verso di lui con occhi brillanti.  
Il dio sorrise e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

"AH, eccoti qui. Amor mio." disse Loki dolcemente, e la piccola traditrice non fece altro che gettarsi dal grande letto fra le sue braccia per essere tempestata di baci e carezze amorevoli sui capelli che andavano in tutte le direzioni.  
"Mia amata bimba." Disse lui gentilmente e con un sorriso così sincero che illuminava tutto il suo viso quando posò la fronte contro quella della bimba dolcemente, ed entrambi strabuzzarono gli occhi per guardarsi l'un l'altra.

"Mio Mapa." Asdis rispose e indugiò contro la mano che gli accarezzava i boccoli neri.  
"Stovia, adesso? Faccio la bvava, pvomesso."  
Loki rise gentilmente e si avvicinò al letto.  
"Ora, piccola, senza il tuo papà non posso iniziare. Lo sai vero."

Quello la fece svicolare nuovamente da un paio di braccia, perché in quel momento voleva rivelare il suo papà al suo dada, punzecchiando con le dita il mucchio sotto alle coperte e strillando di deliziata e finta paura quando Tony saltò fuori e la prese con le coperte, avvolgendola contro il materasso con un ampio sogghigno.

"Ma guarda! E' stato li tutto il tempo! Ma che sorpresa!" disse Loki, sembrando veramente sorpreso, e Tony doveva dargli credito per essere un tale perfetto attore.  
"Ci stavano nascondendo! Non ci puoi vedere quando noi non ti possiamo vedere!" Loro figlia disse con ardore e si divincolò dalle coperte per tirare giù Loki con entrambi loro.  
"Bene allora, ti sei già lavata i denti? Niente storie senza denti lavati, carissima."  
"Si, dada." sospirò lei esasperata e mostrò i suoi dentini bianchi.  
"Sono fiero di te, tesoro. Vieni qui, che iniziamo."

Dieci minuti dopo, Asdis era addormentata, appoggiata contro a Tony mentre si succhiava il pollice. Loki cancellò la bellissima illusione di alberi e foreste (aveva raccontato a suo marito e sua figlia una storia di nani e tesori così grandi che qualcuno aveva rischiato la testa per essi), e baciò i suoi capelli arruffati con tale affetto che fece sì che Tony lo amasse ancora di più.

"Lo sai Caramellina," disse e sollevò con cura sua figlia fra le braccia per portarla nel suo letto nella camera vicina, lanciando al suo dio uno sguardo affettuoso e tenero, "Quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta, l'ultima cosa che avrei mai immaginato era di vederti divenire un genitore così perfetto e dedicato."  
Loki si appoggiò indietro contro lo schienale, gli occhi che si chiudevano e le labbra che si inarcavano in alto.  
"Lo stesso per me, tu adulatore. E parlando di primi incontri, che tu sia in grado di essere così gentile è una cosa che mi ha veramente sorpreso."  
"Tu grandissimo perfido."  
"Miro sempre a compiacere."  
Tony gli mimò un bacio e uscì.

"Dov'è mia nipote? Porto regali!" Il dio del Tuono tuonò entrando nel soggiorno, le braccia piene di pacchetti che fecero produrre ad Asdis una serie di urla di gioia prima che decidesse di corrergli incontro e abbracciare le sue gambe.

"Zio Toto! Zio Toto! Sono qui, è il mio compleanno!" lei gli urlò, e lui rise e si accucciò, lasciando andare i regali per sollevarla e salutarla propriamente - con un forte abbraccio (ovviamente tale da non farle male) e un commento riguardo il suo aspetto, qualsiasi cosa cogliesse prima la sua attenzione.  
"Vedo una nuova spilla nei tuoi capelli, o gentile fanciulla, ed è un bel complemento alla tua bellezza!"

E Asdis sorrise ancor più ampiamente a Thor, dicendogli orgogliosamente della spilla che Loki aveva messo fra i suoi boccoli. I regali dimenticati, come le altre persone che lentamente erano arrivate, entrambi svanirono nel loro piccolo mondo visto che Thor stravedeva per lei come fosse stata la donna più importante della sua vita.  
"Piuttosto triste, vero, essere sostituita da una ragazzina che compie due anni?", sbuffò Loki a Jane e mise le braccia conserte mentre rideva.

"Ho sempre saputo che mi avrebbe lasciato per qualcuno più vicino alla sua età." Replicò lei facendolo ridere di gusto mentre Tony sputava un sorso del suo caffè dal naso dopo aver fallito nel contenere il suo divertimento.  
"iiihhh, Stark, maiale!" Pepper rise e gli tese un tovagliolo, abbracciandolo dopo che si fu ripulito.  
"Dov'è Rhodey?" disse poi lei, Tony fece spallucce.  
"Una qualche missione segreta. Passerà la prossima settimana."

Quando tutti ebbero messo giù le loro valige e borse ed ebbero qualcosa da bere, si spostarono nel salotto, felicemente riuniti dopo due settimane di video e audio chiamate solamente.  
Loki non avrebbe mai pensato che gli mancasse un tale grande gruppo di persone. Lui che era sempre stato un solitario e felice della sua solitudine.  
"Zucchina! Ci sono anche altri ospiti qui per te! Di alcuni di loro hai anche chiesto ieri!" Tony la chiamò, e il suo entusiasta urlo verso Thor 'Andiamo!' li fece ridere tutti quanti.

L'omone biondo fece quello che lei aveva chiesto (ordinato) e la portò nella stanza con il divano gigante e le vetrate. Quando lei colse la vista di tutti i suoi zii e zie, i suoi occhi si accesero di gioia e felicità e sussurrò un 'Giù Toto!' a Thor (facendoli ridere ancora una volta ricordando il cagnolino del Mago di Oz) e affrettandosi a correre in mezzo alla stanza, chiaramente indecisa riguardo chi dovesse salutare per primo, guardandosi attorno agitata.

Entrambi i suoi genitori si appoggiarono indietro sorridendosi l'un l'altro - il riposino e metterla a letto quella sera sarebbero stati un gioco da ragazzi.

Bruce vinse la battaglia. Come sempre, e lo scienziato era ancora esterrefatto dalla fiducia che il più piccolo membro della loro famiglia gli dava. Asdis corse verso di lui, arrampicandosi nel suo braccio e abbracciandolo forte forte, mentre il resto ricevette un ampio sorriso e un ciao con la mano.  
"Ciao." Disse lei timidamente e premette il suo viso nella camicia di Bruce.

Pepper e Clint sembrarono un po' delusi, ma poi pensarono alla giornata e a tutto il tempo che avrebbe passato con tutti loro - ci sarebbero state molte occasioni per avere la bimba per se.   
E si, tutti le volevano un bene del diavolo.  
"Dunque, pensavamo che visto che il tempo è così bello e caldo, ci potevamo muovere sulla spiaggia dopo esserci occupati del corrente lavoro." Tony affermò, il che fece guardare Asdis verso di lui con improvviso interesse.  
"Lo hai già detto, altrimenti non avremmo portato i costumi da bagno." rispose Nat sorridendo.  
"Giusto. Si, bene, cosa stiamo aspettando?"

Chiaramente non impaziente di lasciare il suo Boozie, la festeggiata attese pazientemente fino a che tutti i regali vennero impilati sul tavolo davanti a lei, irradiando pura felicità quando vide tutte le carte colorate e i fiocchi dei pacchettini.  
"Ecco, Pasticcino, visto che hai scelto deliberatamente Hulk rispetto a Hawk, almeno apri per primo il mio." disse Clint e le diede il suo regalo, e lei impacciatamente guardò verso di lui.  
"Hulk è vedde. mi piace vedde. Dada e papà sono anche veddi." Disse lei, ma afferrò con le manine il regalo decorato con uccellini e si liberò velocemente della carta.

Sia Bruce che Asdis erano difficilmente distinguibili quando tutte le carte dei regali furono strappate e distribuite attorno a loro, coperti da un arcobaleno di nastri assortiti e carta da regalo.  
"Che cos'era la storia che tu sei verde?" chiesero Pepper e Natasha mentre riducevano il caos e infilavano tutta la spazzatura in una borsa.  
Tony rise e fece mostrare a Jarvis una foto della sua ultima Armatura - tutta oro e verde. Steve si soffocò con un sorso.

"Sicuro, mia figlia ha pensato che io e Thor sembrassimo troppo simili e ha Ridipinto tutti i Mark in officina, e dopo che ho dovuto ridipingerli per la quinta volta questa settimana ho semplicemente scelto di assecondarla."  
La risata tonante di Thor di certo venne sentita fino ad Asgard.  
"Inoltre se lei pensa che io abbia un aspetto migliore con quei colori, chi sono io per dissentire? Probabilmente indosserei un armatura dipinta di rosa e adornata di fiorellini solo per renderla felice." 

"Fratello, lei è sagace come siete voi." disse, e sia Loki che Tony si gonfiarono di orgoglio alla cosa.  
"Bene, facciamo del nostro meglio." disse l'ingegnere, guadagnandosi un colpo nelle costole da Pepper e Jane.  
"Spiaggia adesso? Prego?" Asdis domandò, già pronta alla porta, cercando di infilarsi i sandali ai piedi. Loki scosse il capo e si avvicinò a lei con una risata.  
"Tesoro, dobbiamo prima cambiarci."  
"No cambiarsi. Spiaggia adesso!" lei fece il broncio, e il suo Dada si accucciò.  
"Sai che ti dico, tesoro, ci cambiamo insieme e tu sceglierai quello che indosseremo entrambi."

Lei pensò alla cosa per qualche secondo, ma poi annuì solennemente, lasciando cadere il sandalo e tirando Loki attraverso la casa.  
"Questo potrebbe prendere un po' di tempo, fate come foste a casa vostra!" gridò indietro agli amici e sentì la loro risata fino a che lui e la sua bimba arrivarono nella sua camera.

"Questo?"  
"Si!"  
"Con questo?"  
"Ah-ha."

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò i due pezzi di abito. Un tankini nero assieme al reggiseno di un bichini color bronzo (una cosa minuscola che Tony aveva comprato per scherzo - perché non se ne erano liberati ancora?). Asdis si Aggrottò.

"No. Questo.", lei disse e lanciò via il pezzo di stoffa di Loki cercando una cosa più adatta, orgogliosamente producendo un top color verde smeraldo e scambiandolo con quello dorato. Lei annuì.  
"Cambia adesso, Dada." lei ordinò.  
"Prima scegli qualcosa per te, Trottolina, ed è meglio che sia qualcosa di adatto a nuotare."

Non servirono più di venti secondi a sua figlia per correre nella sua stanza, prendere il suo costume da bagno preferito e tornare.  
"Ecco. Voglio questo." Asdis disse e tese a Loki un costume intero violetto con il tutù su cui erano stampati dei piccoli Hulk.

Come Natasha vi avesse messo sopra le mani era un mistero, ma aveva reso molto felice sua figlia davvero - così come suo padre, lei adorava Bruce con fervore, e quello includeva il suo lato più verde. La prima volta che lei aveva incontrato Hulk, lui l'aveva fissata, l'aveva annusata (facendola ridere), e poi l'aveva presa su una mano nel modo più gentile che poteva e l'aveva riportata alla torre. Aveva appena compiuto un anno, ed era scappata via senza che qualcuno se ne accorgesse (Loki credeva fermamente che si fosse teleportata via, e come se non bastasse, qualche idiota aveva scelto di rapinare una banca, con tanto di bombe e armi e tutto il resto. Bruce era stato troppo sorpreso per reprimere Hulk quando una bomba era detonata appena dietro di lui mentre cercava la bimba, e dopo di ciò si era imbattuto in Asdis un paio di isolati lontano.

Loki inizialmente non era mai stato più spaventato in tutta la vita, ma non avrebbe mai più dubitato di lasciare Bruce da solo con sua figlia dopo quella volta, anche se lui aveva insistito prima l'incidente che ci fosse qualcun altro nella vicinanza quando era lui a farle da babysitter - non che a Bruce fosse importato, aveva invece ribadito quella regola visto che era piuttosto testone.

Le due volte successive era stato inevitabile, con Pepper ed Asdis che aspettavano che loro tornassero da una missione Avengers (a cui Loki solitamente partecipava per divertimento più che altro), e la ragazzina era sfuggita ai propri custodi per correre loro incontro appena erano stati in vista, correndo dritta dai suoi papà e dopo essersi rassicurata che stavano bene, aveva sorriso a Hulk e aveva ordinato di poter essere riportata a casa sulla sua spalla - e il grosso bruto aveva obbedito senza batter ciglio.

Dunque, si, Asdis era molto innamorata di Bruce e di Hulk, per il divertimento di tutti quanti.  
"Dada, cambia adesso!" disse lei, facendo ridere Loki che annuì.  
"Molto bene. Vieni qui."  
Nessuno batteva più ciglio al cambio di genere, solo ridacchiarono vedendo l'abito di Asdis.  
"Questo avrà presto dei buchi visto quanto spesso lo indossa." Tony commentò seccamente, portava in mano dei frigoriferi da campeggio pieni di bevande, e Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non dovresti incoraggiarla così."  
"Oh andiamo, ti vuole bene. E anche tu vero?" disse Pepper, e la festeggiata annuì seriamente.  
"Mio Boozie." disse e gli sorrise, ricevendo in cambio l'inevitabile dolce e gentile sguardo che Bruce le dava sempre, con un cenno dell'adorazione che aveva per lei. I suoi occhi vagarono attorno e si fermarono di nuovo.

"Teeve| Teeve, su!" disse allora, eccitata oltre ogni definizione e corse verso di lui a braccia tese. Lui rise e la fece volare attorno.  
"Ehi, paperella!"  
Lei fece il broncio.  
"Non sono una paperella. Ho due anni!"  
"Mi spiace molto, dolcezza. Ovviamente non sei più una paperella."  
"Spiaggia adesso!"

"Diverrà capricciosissima visto il modo con cui soddisfiamo ogni minimo desiderio che ha." dichiarò amaramente Jane, che si muoveva di già, e fece ridere i suoi genitori.  
"Cara, passeremo per dei diavoli quando si renderà conto che dovremo essere severi e negarle qualcosa a volte visto il modo con cui viene viziata." Tony sogghignò e Loki sorrise brillantemente.  
"Sta tutto nel modo di parlarle, davvero. Lei sa esattamente che non deve passare i suoi limiti, anche se ha solo due anni. Tutto il resto, posso convincerla a parole. Falle piacere quello che vuoi che faccia, e lei lo farà felicemente."  
Sopracciglia inarcate seguirono quell'affermazione.

"Mettiamola così - non puoi ragionare con loro a quell'età. Hanno i loro desideri e non sanno la differenza fra le necessità e i desideri. Perciò prima di farla piangere, cerco di farle piacere quello che deve fare - meno lacrime, meno stress, più divertimento. Il cambio di abiti prima era una delle situazioni. Se avessi rifiutato o se avessi cercato di ragionare, di certo avrebbe fatto una tragedia, perché non avrebbe davvero capito perché dovevamo cambiarci - si può nuotare anche con gli abiti, o nudi, non è importante per lei. Perciò le ho dato una ragione per fare quello che volevo - e lei lo ha fatto con gioia."

"Teoria interessante." disse Pepper, facendo sorridere Loki un po' di più.  
"Si, bene, ad un certo punto non funzionerà più, immagino - ma per allora avrà imparato a ragionare."  
Non che non ragioni di già - ma questo funziona quando non si può ragionarne. Loro avevano le loro regole, i loro confini, e Loki stava assicurandosi che Asdis sapesse quanto era amata, quanto erano fieri di qualsiasi cosa facesse, e che lei fosse perfetta esattamente com'era.  
Non avrebbe fatto gli stessi errori di suo padre. Almeno, avrebbe cercato di fare del suo meglio per evitarli.  
"Andiamo, su, per quando vi sarete mossi Steve l'avrà portata sull'isola che non c'è!" disse Clint e li spinse avanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A]  
> Affetto. vita domestica. Non posso sfuggirli. Ma oooooohhh! Ha due anni!
> 
> ... se dovessi aver detto un sacco di sciocchezze su come ragionare con i bimbi, è probabilmente perché non ne ho mai avuto uno per me per più di qualche minuto. Ma lavoro in una scuola elementare, e ho trovato che questo funziona davvero :D sicuro come l'inferno non voglio dare l'impressione di essere un super genitore. Non lo sono. Non ci vado neppure vicino X'D


	3. 3 Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora affetto. Si.  
> Oh, e Doom.

Come previsto, né il riposino né la nanna furono un problema quel giorno - Asdis semplicemente soccombette al sonno ad un certo punto e nulla salvo Ragnarok l'avrebbe svegliata fino al mattino dopo.

"E' così bello rivedervi tutti. Per quanto io adori entrambi loro, mi siete mancati ragazzi." Sospirò Tony mentre si lanciava sul divano, uno scotch in mano e ruotava le spalle per eliminare un po' di rigidità - sua figlia aveva insistito per una lotta in acqua, e sfortunatamente per l'ingegnere, si era alleata con Thor, Loki e Clint - il resto di loro non aveva alcuna possibilità, anche con Natasha.

"Era stranamente quieto nelle ultime due settimane. New York non è la stessa senza di voi - e sapete, ho dovuto riabituarmi ad una nuova città ancora una volta." sorrise Steve e sorseggiò la sua birra - che l'alcool funzionasse o meno, gli piaceva - prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale ugualmente.

"Oh, che dolce, Capsicolo."

"Torniamo fra due giorni al massimo, stai sicuro - quattordici giorni sono stati belli e anche sufficienti davvero. E' quasi noioso." disse Loki e sorseggiò il suo whiskey.

"Doom ha fatto qualche trambusto mentre eravamo via?"

Natasha scosse il capo.

"Non da un mese a questa parte - è come se prendesse di nuovo tempo."

Il Dottor Victor von Doom - Loki aveva chiesto il suo nome quasi subito dopo che lo aveva portato in galera tutti quegli anni prima - era scappato di galera, o forse si era comprato l'uscita non molto dopo essere stato catturato. Come sovrano di un piccolo stato godeva di immunità diplomatica in un certo modo, e quello significava che catturarlo di nuovo non sarebbe servito. Non c'era scopo a mettere in galera qualcuno che sarebbe stato libero ore dopo.

Avevano dovuto semplicemente sconfiggerlo più e più volte, o così sembrava, rendendo chiaro che doveva tornare da dove era venuto - aveva il suo regno, il Mondo era sotto la loro protezione.

"Vedrò quel che potrò fare per svelare le sue capacità magiche - l'ultima volta era piuttosto ridicolo, potrei surclassarlo anche con le risorse magiche diminuite e indebolite di questa forma." offrì Loki.

"Ha aggiornato i suoi robot - sono magici anche quelli, adesso." Tony gli ricordò, passando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle mentre riposava sul divano.

"Come ho detto, vedrò quel che posso fare. La mia prima priorità rimane trovare gli Elfi."

Oh e quello si era rivelato essere frustrante - non c'era una singola traccia, neppure un sussurro, nulla. Erano praticamente svaniti.

Sedici mesi erano passati, e neppure un'anima aveva visto né la testa né la coda, ne Loki aveva fatto qualche progresso con i loro incantesimi di mascheramento.

"Va bene, chi ci sta ad un giro di Mia? O Ventuno, o quel che è chiamato in giro per il mondo." Tony offrì, producendo bicchierini per bere e altro alcool.

"Ci sto!" dissero tutti - anche Bruce - che aiutò a passare i materiali.

"Tristemente, ci servirà probabilmente tutta la notte per ubriacarci abbastanza da godere questo gioco come facevamo prima, ma ehi, in nome dei vecchi tempi!" L'ingegnere sorrise e riempì i bicchieri.

"Oh, potrei avere un modo per aggirare la cosa." Sussurrò Loki, già sogghignando in un modo che lo fece osservare sospettosamente da parte di Pepper e Steve.

"Ovvero? Asgard ha qualche tipo di super alcool?"

Thor sorrise ugualmente.

"Sicuramente avete notato le grandi quantità che ci servono per essere propriamente inebriati. Questo... si proverebbe piuttosto costoso anche in un breve tempo. I nostri alcool sono fermentati per essere più potenti delle vostre bevande Midgardiane."

Clint fece il broncio.

"E lo dici adesso. Dopo quanto, sette anni? Fottutamente ingiusto."

Terminò in una discussione sul fatto che Thor o Loki dovessero andare ad Asgard subito e ottenere un po' di bottiglie del raro liquore, quando Jane vide una piccola ombra e li azzittì tutti.

"Dizzy, dolcezza, stai bene?" chiese lei.

La bimba si strofinò gli occhi e afferrò il suo bilgesnipe più vicino al petto.

"Non posso dormire. ho pvovato." disse assonnata, trotterellando verso di loro e arrampicandosi sul braccio di Clint, prima di accoccolarsi nel suo braccio e mettere il pollice in bocca. La sistemò in modo che non cadesse mentre si girava e le accarezzava i capelli.

"Buona notte, Pinky." sorrise.

"Notte, Bwain." sussurrò lei, già mezza addormentata [Pinky & the Brain tradotto con Mignolo col Prof in italiano è un cartone i protagonisti sono due topi da laboratorio, uno è tonto, l'altro è un genio criminale e in ogni episodio studia un modo per conquistare il mondo N.d.T.] Natasha si fece aria fingendo di sentirsi male per la zuccherosità e l'adorabile vista, e il resto semplicemente sorrise.

"Sono ancora un po' scioccato perché chiama te 'Brain' tra tutti." Esclamò Tony, facendo sorridere ampiamente l'arciere.

"Che posso dire, due esseri intelligenti come noi si riconoscono a prima vista!"

"E non ha nulla a che fare con me che ti chiamo 'Bird-brain' [corrisponde a Cervello di gallina per noi N.d.T.] giusto?" aggiunse dolcemente Loki.

"Giusto, nano."

E Clint era il solo - la sola assoluta eccezione - ad avere il permesso di chiamarla così.

Tony si alzò e voleva andare a prendere la piccola.

"La porto io di nuovo a letto."

"No, va bene - lo faccio io. Seconda porta a destra?" chiese Clint e si alzò cautamente, spostando la sua presa con attenzione sulla piccola bimba. Loki non poté evitare un sorriso affettuoso.

"Si. Grazie." disse lei gentilmente e tirò indietro Tony.

"Oh, uffa, volevo farlo io - mi piace metterla a letto." fece il broncio.

"Siamo stati via due settimane, amore. Sai che è molto attaccato a lei. Lo sai che sono la prima con diritto di maternità verso di lei, ma lei è quasi una figlia o una sorella per tutti i nostri amici così come per noi - ha aspettato di poterla coccolare tutto il giorno. Dagli un momento."

"Se ne vuole una può farne una da se." Il genio borbottò scorbuticamente e ricevette una gomitata di rimando.

"Non essere così. Era particolarmente difficile per Clint accettare tutto questo, con la sua storia e tutto il resto, quindi dagli un po' di spazio." Sua moglie disse sottovoce, e Tony sospirò e prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere solo per aggrottarsi quando il liquido toccò la sua lingua.

"Ho dimenticato il ghiaccio. Ho dimenticato il ghiaccio. Dannazione."

"Vai a prenderne un poco, allora." Pepper indicò con una risatina, ricevendo indietro uno sguardo incredulo. Tony scosse la testa e tese il bicchiere a Loki, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo prese.

"Pigrone." rise, ma raffreddò il bicchiere con un lieve movimento dell'indice, e volendo fare un po' di scena, richiamò un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio con la forma del suo (da lungo tempo perduto) elmo nel liquido.

"Grazie, tesoro." L'ingegnere rispose e la baciò su una guancia e sulla mano dopo aver ripreso il bicchiere.

"Nessun'altro? Sono di buon umore." Chiese lei e venne prontamente assalita da bicchieri e desideri di cubetti con forme speciali facendola ridere e lei li produsse, visto che lo chiedevano così garbatamente.

E solo per buona misura, Loki ricoprì le bottiglie che suo marito aveva portato prima in un sottile strato di ghiaccio che non scioglieva, per tenerle fredde per l'inevitabile eliminazione che avrebbero subito più tardi.

"Effettivamente, potresti salvare i nostri orsi polari - e i pinguini. E probabilmente il nostro intero clima sfasciato." disse Natasha dieci minuti dopo quando non una singola goccia di ghiaccio si era sciolta ne sulle bottiglie sul tavolo o nelle loro bevande, e i cubetti di ghiaccio non avevano perso la loro forma.

"Davvero ora? Io?" Loki rise, cullando il suo bicchiere.

"Hai vissuto qui per quanto adesso, dieci anni?"

"Sette."

"Noccioline. Devi aver sentito dei nostri seri problemi climatici, almeno perché Tony qui è ancora il solo che produce strumenti per l'energia pulita salvo le energie rinnovabili." Aggiunse Pepper. "Le calotte polari ed i ghiacciai si stanno sciogliendo ad un ritmo allarmante e abbiamo avuto più disastri naturali nell'ultima decade che nell'ultimo secolo."

Loki annuì - ovviamente si era resa conto che Midgard aveva problemi di equilibrio. Sollevò un sopracciglio.

"E cosa proponete?"

L'amministratore delegato masticò un labbro per un secondo.

"Non so quanto potere ed energia ti servirebbe per ripristinare parte dei danni che sono stati fatti, ma penso che potrebbe effettivamente aiutare se le calotte polari venissero stabilizzate.

Tony inspirò con forza. Jane e Bruce ugualmente.

"Lo Scrigno." dissero all'unisono e la Strega non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò in una risata.

"Potresti usare lo Scrigno! Deve essere sufficiente per aiutarti, dava energia ad un intero regno in precedenza!" Jane esclamò eccitata, Bruce stava già calcolando dove iniziare e con quanta potenza per non disturbare di più la Terra, mentre Tony lo guardava con la sua migliore espressione da cagnolino bisognoso di coccole.

Lei rise anche di più alla cosa.  
"Potrebbero avere ragione, Loki." Steve assentì e prese un sorso dalla sua bottiglia.  
Accarezzando gentilmente i capelli di suo marito, in modo simile a quello che qualcuno avrebbe fatto con un cagnolino (piuttosto adatto visto il suo sguardo), lei mise il bicchiere giù e si appoggiò indietro.

"Capisco - sono ridotta ad essere Frosty [E' un pupazzo di neve N.d.T.] Come sono caduta in basso. Dov'è il mio cappello magico?"  
"Oh andiamo, non essere così melodrammatica." Tony borbottò e chiuse gli occhi mentre le dava un colpetto sulla spalla. Il dio sorrise.  
"Ci penserò al riguardo. Di certo ho i mezzi per congelare l'intero pianeta se volessi, e no, non ho intenzione di farlo, rilassatevi. Dunque, dov'è Birdy? Ricordo un gioco con bibite."

L'attimo in cui misero piede alla Torre l'allarme ululò, facendo lamentare sonoramente sia Loki che Tony.  
"Ma un po' di pace è chiedere troppo? Jarv, che succede?" Tony si lamentò e si trascinò verso l'ascensore.  
"Sembra che il Dottor Doom sia apparso vicino a Brooklyn e abbia portato un piccolo esercito dei suoi robot." La IA snob rispose con perfetto accento e tono indifferente. Loki si aggrottò, portando Asdis contro la sua anca.  
"Doom? Pensavo che gli sarebbe servito un po' di più dopo l'ultima volta."

"Cosa, dopo che ci ha preso a calci i mango l'ultima volta? Per nulla. Sta diventando davvero odioso e irritante.  
Dannazione. Anche Loki voleva giocare con lo straniero.  
"Fammi mostrare da Jarvis le riprese dal vivo, ti prego. Non posso lasciare qui Dizzy da sola, e ne Pep ne Jane sono disponibili, quindi farò quel che posso con qualsiasi immagine possiate darmi. Se davvero ha accresciuto le sue abilità magiche, voglio conoscere ogni dettaglio della cosa." disse, lanciando un bacio a Tony e andando sul divano, la TV che stava già trasmettendo, un occhio su loro figlia.

"Sicuro. Ci vediamo dopo."  
"Divertiti!"  
Oh, e si divertirono. Specialmente Thor che amava cortocircuitare i robot con Mjölnir e dei ben piazzati colpi di fulmine, e Hulk praticamente li polverizzava.

Ma anche se non sembrava sarebbe stata una lotta difficile, era chiaro che qualcosa era cambiato - gli Avengers e i Doombot erano a pari forza e resistenza. Come erano stati prima che prendessero le mele magiche. I robot erano più resistenti ed era necessario trattarli con forza bruta perché smettessero di funzionare. In qualche modo Doom aveva messo le mani su qualcosa che aveva accresciuto la sua tecnologia. O su qualcuno.  
Loki non era sicuro se avrebbe preferito la prima o la seconda opzione. Probabilmente nessuna.

"Dada, perché papà gioca con i vobot?" Asdis chiese più tardi dopo che Tony fu andato, contenta di giocare con un album di foto e l'ultimo album da colorare che Steve le aveva dato al suo compleanno.  
"Non sta giocando, cara, ci sta proteggendo."  
"Pecché? Sono cattivi?"  
"Temo di si. E l'uomo che li ha costruiti non è una brava persona."

La bimba si aggrottò e gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso.  
"Ma anche papà ha i vobot. Papà non è cattivo."  
Loki le sorrise e scosse il capo.  
"No, papà è un eroe. Non usa i suoi robot per causare caos e panico."  
"Dum-e è divertente." Lei rise e girò di lato il suo libro.  
"Esattamente."

In quel momento, la telecamera colse qualcosa che intrigò molto Loki. Si piegò avanti e socchiuse gli occhi, focalizzandosi su un punto a qualche distanza dalla reale battaglia.  
"Ora quello promette di essere interessante."

"Dobbiamo terminare il Mark U1. Seriamente." Disse Tony quando gli Avengers tornarono. Loki guardò su dal disegno che lui e sua figlia stavano colorando e osservò i malconci umani con uno sguardo penetrante.  
"Assumo abbiate a malapena vinto?"  
"Siamo stati abbandonati. I Bots si sono ritirati un ora fa, senza una causa." Clint borbottò, chiaramente agitato riguardo l'accaduto, e forse un po' incredulo.

"Non sembrare così deluso." Steve sbuffò e premette un fazzoletto su un taglio sulla propria fronte. Bruce stava già andando a prendere il kit di Primo Soccorso, e Natasha stava affrettandosi verso la cucina per prendere qualcosa da bere.  
"Ah, ma è stato glorioso!" Tuonò Thor con un sorriso. "Una battaglia degna di feste e canzoni!"  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Siete stati fortunati a scappare, idiota. Se non fossero svaniti, ci sarebbero più ferite ora che i graffi che mostrate."  
"E'gentile da parte tua curartene."  
"Per essere onesti, stavo già pensando a un modo per lanciare alcuni incantesimi a lunga distanza o mandare un doppione ad aiutarvi."

Silenziò i suoi amici e li fece inarcare le sopracciglia. Loki si aggrottò.  
"Doom era lì, nascosto sotto un incantesimo a guardarvi. Il suo controllo è cresciuto sproporzionatamente all'ultimo attacco che ha condotto, e i robot che ha mandato erano più duri che mai. Qualcosa ha cambiato questo gioco."

"Diavolo, ci eravamo davvero vicini quando Loki voleva venire a giocare con noi." Natasha affermò seccamente e tese agli altri da bere. Prendendo un grosso sorso, si lasciò cadere accanto ad Asdis e svicolò un occhiata al disegno.  
"Ma guarda, penso che Steve abbia già avuto qualche influenza." sorrise. La bimba sorrise verso di lei e orgogliosamente le disse quello che aveva disegnato.  
"Questo è Dada, e questo è papà. E abbiamo disegnato Boozie e Hulk e anche Bvain."  
"Vedo."  
"C'è spazio pev te e Peppie e zio Toto qui." disse lei e puntò all'angolo vuoto della carta, tendendo una matita che lei potesse prendere.

Loki sorrise e baciò la bimba sul capo, dove gli spessi boccoli neri erano intrecciati e lasciò il suo posto, avviandosi verso Steve e mettendo gentilmente due dita sul taglio che aveva già smesso di sanguinare.  
Un lieve movimento, ed il taglio si cicatrizzò e guarì in pochi secondi.  
Steve sospirò.  
"Grazie. Pensavo che ferite come queste guarissero più in fretta ora - lo facevano prima."

"Oh Cap," Loki rise, "anche la guarigione Aesir rallenta se la ferita è abbastanza severa - e i robot avevano davvero un pugno pesante. Hai una lieve concussione, non che tu te ne sia accorto. Tutti voi dovreste essere più prudenti attorno a questi nemici."  
Quando Bruce tornò con il Kit, Loki aveva già guarito i tagli peggiori e i lividi, e gli rimase da disinfettare graffi e distribuire cerotti.  
Cosa fare?

Sistemandosi sul divano dopo aver verificato che sua figlia fosse occupata sia con Natasha e Steve che con il disegno (finito probabilmente sarebbe valso molti soldi agli occhi di persone folli), lo stregone si appoggiò contro Tony, che avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e premette un tentativo di bacio sulla sua tempia, ottenendo un lieve sorriso.

"La prossima volta vi accompagnerò. Qualcosa mi preoccupa, e voglio sapere di cosa si tratta. Non è solo l'associazione di tecnologia e magia - quello che è un po' preoccupante, se posso essere onesto - è il come. Doom ha messo le sue manacce su un miglioramento, e sono ansioso di capire che cosa esattamente." disse, un brillio nei suoi occhi e un prurito sotto la pelle.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi, Principessa, tutto quel che vuoi."


	4. 4 Progressi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitatori da Asgard, insulti familiari-amichevoli, e una breve gita ad Asgard.  
> Nulla di insolito, dunque.

"Dada."

Loki gemette sommessamente e aprì un occhio, solo per essere salutato dagli occhi verde-nocciola di sua figlia, che lo fissava da accanto al letto in cui dormivano i suoi genitori.  
"Trottolina è troppo presto per svegliarsi." borbottò sottovoce e si girò di lato sollevando le coperte mentre lo faceva. Asdis si arrampicò sul letto e si accoccolò contro il suo corpo mentre braccia calde la circondavano, un abbraccio stretto da sua madre.

"Dada, ci sono due uccelli alla finestva." sussurrò lei nel suo orecchio, facendola ridacchiare.  
"Come sono fatti?"  
"Nevi e spaventosi." disse la ragazza, gli occhi ampi e innocenti. Loki ridacchiò.  
"Non devi aver paura, tesoro, penso di conoscere quei due. Hanno occhi neri come il cielo di notte?"  
Asdis annuì cautamente e seppellì la testa nella sua maglia.  
"E fanno venire i brividi sul collo?"

Un secondo assenso. Piccole dita si aggrapparono alla stoffa, e il Manipolatore gentilmente coprì le sue mani con le proprie, accarezzando gentilmente la pelle soffice con i pollici.  
"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto dei mondi diversi?"  
"Si. Eva una bella stovia."

"Grazie tesorino. Ora, i due uccelli sono corvi, e si chiamano Huginn e Muninn, e sono mandati da un potente uomo per parlare con me." Loki spiegò e ricevette uno sguardo incredulo.  
"Gli animali non parlano."  
"Questi sì. Vengono da uno dei Mondi e vogliono sentire le mie storie, così come fai tu prima di andare a dormire."

Mentre Asdis pensava alla cosa per qualche momento, il corpo caldo di sonno di Tony rotolò contro di loro, e un braccio venne avvolto attorno alla vita di Loki nel tentativo di ricevere un po' di coccole in quel mattino presto del Sabato, solo per fermarsi di colpo quando si scontrò con il pancino della bimba premuta contro il dio. Sorridendo, Loki si girò, sua figlia tenuta stretta al petto, e baciò il suo amante mezzo addormentato.

"Buon giorno, amore." disse, e loro figlia si alzò per premere un bacio da se sulla guancia del suo papà.  
"Giorno, Papà!" gli disse, tornando a infilarsi di nuovo fra i suoi genitori.  
"Si, 'giorno, tornate a dormire." borbottò lui e si accomodò, stavolta portando un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki e tirandolo vicino, premendo entrambi i corpi più vicino a sé, seguito dall'atto di tirare di nuovo su le coperte e ricadendo di nuovo nel sonno.

Asdis guardò sua madre per un secondo, pensando. L'uomo dai capelli neri sorrise.  
"Gli uccelli possono attendere. E' sabato, e qui sulla Terra significa che si può dormire di più."  
Di nuovo a suo agio, la bimba chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso.  
Entrambi i corvi sembrarono piuttosto irritati quando Loki aprì le porte per lasciarli entrare alcune ore dopo. Non che gli interessasse minimamente - qualsiasi cosa Odino volesse poteva attendere fino a che lui avesse passato del tempo con la sua famiglia.

"Spero vi siate divertiti ad aspettare dopo aver spaventato mia figlia." disse con un ampio sorriso, ma fece uno sforzo per calmarli un secondo dopo con una terrina d'acqua e dei pezzi di carne che aveva messo da parte dal pranzo. I corvi gli gracchiarono, beccando il cibo che gli fu offerto.  
"Dunque, cosa vuole da me?"  
Huginn lo guardò e fece un verso. Loki sospirò e sedette sul divano.

"Come al solito, nessuna traccia promettente e nessun progresso con gli incantesimi. Faccio del mio meglio, ma è un lavoro tedioso e senza sapere davvero dove si trovano e che incantesimo usino è una faccenda anche più lenta."  
Muninn gracchiò dopo aver divorato un pezzo di carne, facendo ridere Loki.  
"Solo perché non mi ha visto non significa che non sia stato li."  
Entrambi i corvi piegarono le teste verso di lui.

"Mi incontro con Heimdall almeno una volta al mese, per non menzionare i viaggi che io e Thor facciamo con gli stessi intervalli."  
Huginn si strinse nelle spalle e andò alla terrina d'acqua. Muninn fissò Loki, che fissò di rimando annoiato e per nulla colpito.  
Poi l'uccello fece uno strillo sommesso, avvicinandosi allo stregone, i cui occhi divennero un po' più duri e difensivi.

"Non tentate di farmi sentire cattivo per quello - lei ha perso ogni diritto di mettersi in contatto con me dopo avermi ingannato."  
Huginn abbandonò la terrina e saltellò più vicino, beccando gentilmente un dito di Loki.  
"Cosa, e a me non sono mancati loro? Lei ha usato il mio stato mentale per rendermi dipendente da lei - per legarmi a lei, per sfruttare la mia debolezza e gratitudine, la mia riconoscenza riguardo il fatto che apparentemente qualcuno ancora mi amava incondizionatamente." lui sibilò e ritirò il braccio.

Entrambi gli uccelli strillarono.  
"Non l'ho mai detto neppure io - che io tagli i miei legami o meno si vedrà nel tempo."  
"Dada." Una sommessa, stanca voce intervenne, e Loki si girò su se stesso assieme ai corvi.  
"Ehi, tesoro. Non dovresti fare il tuo riposino ora?"  
La bimba zampettò avvicinandosi, diffidente verso i grossi uccelli neri, e si arrampicò sul suo braccio, gli occhi che non li lasciavano mai.

"Non posso dormire." disse lei, quasi in lacrime, e Loki velocemente la sistemò fra le sue braccia cullandola gentilmente.  
"Calmati, dolce principessa, chiudi solo gli occhi e posa il tuo capo." disse il suo Dada, baciandole la testa ed accarezzandole la schiena con dita calde.  
"Una volta c'era un cavaliere coraggioso, alto, con capelli biondi e occhi blu, ed era amato ovunque andasse." il dio iniziò a raccontare con voce morbida come seta, rassicurante e calma.  
"Come zio Toto?" la bimba chiese, sbadigliando e accoccolandosi più vicino a sua madre. Loki annuì.

"Si, tesoro, esattamente come Thor. Aveva anche un martello come tuo zio. E aveva amici veri e leali che avrebbero fatto ogni cosa per aiutarlo. Ora un giorno, c'era un uomo, che promise di costruire un grande muro attorno al regno dove viveva il cavaliere, ma pretese un prezzo che era troppo alto perché il re lo pagasse. Il muro era necessario a difendere la città, però, e quindi il cavaliere fece una scommessa con l'uomo."

Battendo le palpebre, Asdis diede un occhiata ai corvi. Sembravano ascoltare intenti come lui.  
"L'uomo promise di costruire il muro in un tempo assurdamente ridicolo, se avesse potuto sposare una delle principesse. Il cavaliere era certo che non avrebbe mai finito in tempo, quindi fece l'accordo."  
Loki gentilmente passò le dita fra i suoi ricci, sorridendo amorevolmente al prezioso essere che gli era stato donato, sentendola cedere al sonno infine.

"Ma il cavaliere non aveva pensato che l'uomo si sarebbe provato in grado di mantenere il suo accordo, e tre giorni prima che il tempo scadesse, aveva quasi completato il muro." sussurrò, ascoltando il respiro profondo di sua figlia, e si chiese di nuovo perché lei potesse riposare così facilmente quando entrambi i suoi genitori potevano aver bisogno di ere geologiche per soccombere al sonno.

Huginn si avvicinò, gli artigli che facevano rumore sul tavolo di legno, e la bimba si spostò ed aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre espirava, facendo bloccare l'uccello dov'era. Loki gli scoccò un occhiata.  
"Non osate emettere un suono." sussurrò loro, passando ancora le dita fra i capelli della bimba teneramente.  
Cinque minuti dopo, era piuttosto sicuro che la bimba non si sarebbe svegliata se portata a letto e quindi fece esattamente quello, mettendola gentilmente nella culla e ponendo Snipey accanto a lei.

"Dormi bene, principessa." sussurrò.  
Quando ritornò, i corvi di suo padre erano andati.

"Cosa volevano?" gli chiese Tony.  
"Oh, il solito. Come va, li hai trovati, perché ti nascondi, perché non vieni a trovarci, ed ehi, perché hai nascosto il nostro solo mezzo per contattarti?" Loki sbuffò e girò una pagina nel suo corrente libro - 'Lo Sciame', scritto da un autore tedesco, Frank Schätzing, molto accattivante - prima di alzare lo sguardo. Tony sospirò e si lasciò cadere accanto a suo marito.

"Bene, è passato molto tempo da quando tu hai parlato o hai visto uno di loro."  
Loki gli scoccò uno sguardo caustico sopra al suo libro.  
"Non dico che sbagli, hai tutto il diritto di farli aspettare per due o tre decenni, o di più, ma gli manchi, ugualmente, penso. Almeno Thor ha detto così."  
"Thor non è il mio standard per la misura dei legami familiari."

"Oh, Caramellina, lo so. So che sei ferito, e so che loro hanno tradito la tua fiducia su un intera serie di diversi piani. Ma, e solo ascoltami, ti prego, come puoi riparare tutto questo se continui a nasconderti lontano? Avevo l'impressione che volessi farlo."  
Era silenzioso quando Loki chiuse il libro e lo pose sul tavolino da caffè, sfregandosi il setto nasale e piegando le gambe sotto di se.  
"Io non ti capisco Lokes. Aiutami." Tony chiese sottovoce e con cautela, dandogli uno sguardo esitante da sotto le ciglia che fece sorridere leggermente Loki.

"Sono colpito dal fatto che tutti voi mi abbiate lasciato in pace al riguardo per tutto questo tempo." disse allora e intrecciò le loro dita.  
"E' una tua decisione, Bambi, non la nostra. Sai meglio di noi quel che va bene per te." rispose suo marito e premette le labbra sulle dita lunghe ed eleganti, baciando un polpastrello dopo l'altro.

"Io... ho paura di loro Tony. Sono spaventato. Non posso lasciare che mi feriscano così di nuovo. Li hai visti, come si sono comportati come io fossi al loro servizio di nuovo dopo il fiasco con l'Aether, come fosse la sola possibilità pensabile che io proteggessi Asgard, che restassi ad aiutare e fossi lo stesso di prima. Nessuno dei due comprende, a dispetto dell'avere udito le mie parole, che mi serve tempo e distanza più che altro prima che io possa anche solo pensare di tornare."

Si guardò attorno freneticamente, lo sguardo fuori fuoco, afferrando con forza la mano di Tony.  
"Diavolo, anche Thor era sicuro che avrei lasciato la mia casa per il loro bene! Come potrei? E'... esattamente come era prima." Loki sospirò, sconfitto, stanco di tutte le supposizioni piazzate su di lui.  
Suo marito lo tirò contro il suo petto, effettivamente bloccandolo sul divano in un intreccio di arti.  
"Banana quel che pensano. Tu sei Loki, tu fai quel che kiwi ti pare. Sei libero di fare quel che ti piace, e se questo significa vivere qui su Terragard, devono inghiottire la pillola, e banana, andare avanti." ruggì, facendo ridacchiare debolmente Loki.

"Mi piace il tuo imprecare alla frutta."  
Un luminoso sorriso lo salutò quando guardò di nuovo in su, così come quei terrificanti occhi marrone, del colore esatto del cioccolato fondente sciolto, incorniciati da ciglia per cui Loki poteva morire.  
"Lo so." Tony sorrise e baciò la sua fronte amorevolmente.  
"Dunque, dimmi semplicemente se e quando devo seppellire il lupo un metro sotto terra per te e lo farò con gioia." Promise, mentre baciava una strada lungo il morbido collo dello stregone esposto con volontà.

"Non voglio tagliarli fuori completamente, lo sai, ma apprezzo sapere di essere quello che controlla tutti i contatti."  
"Eccetto quando il Papà degli Dei manda i suoi uccelli."  
"Bene, si."  
Quando una mano scivolò sotto alla sua maglia, Loki sorrise.  
"Ancora insaziabile come un ragazzino bloccato nella pubertà, vedo, Signor Stark."  
"Che posso dire, c'è qualcosa di piccolo e blu che mi fa girare le rotelle."

Servì un secondo a Loki per capire il doppio senso - aveva sentito del famigerato Viagra - perciò la sberla con la sua mano era attesa e venne intercettata con un sorriso.  
"Non sono piccolo, e neppure una volta siamo stati insieme in quel modo!" Loki sbuffò, a malapena in grado di reprimere una risata. Chi avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato in grado di ridere della sua discendenza un giorno? Cose più strane erano accadute raramente.

"Peccato, ho sempre avuto un debole per Puffetta." suo marito mormorò contro alle sue clavicole e sollevò la maglietta che copriva il corpo che stava accarezzando.  
"Povero piccolo." Loki lo compatì scherzosamente e si inarcò al suo tocco. "Pensi che possa negarti qualcosa."  
La sua maglietta venne passata sopra alla sua testa spettinando i suoi capelli e venne seguita da morsetti, leccate e baci che gradualmente andarono a sud, facendolo contorcere e rabbrividire per averne di più.  
"Puoi?" chiese Tony, le pupille già dilatate per l'eccitazione mentre guardava in su dall'ombelico di suo marito, "Negarmelo, voglio dire?"

"Ovviamente posso, mortale." Loki sogghignò arrogantemente, gli occhi scuri e brillanti di divertimento, "Ora cessa il tuo insignificante chiacchierio e vai avanti. Adora il tuo Dio."  
L'ingegnere gli fece il broncio, ma non si sarebbe arreso.  
Scherzarci sopra era una cosa.  
Usare quel corpo estraneo nell'intimità era una faccenda del tutto diversa.

"Chiacchiere insignificanti, puah! Tony borbottò e morse la coscia destra di Loki, facendolo tendere mentre leccò sul segno. Ehi, c'erano stati pantaloni un secondo prima, pensò Loki.  
"Ti darò chiacchiere insignificanti, Principessa."  
Dieci minuti dopo erano impegnati in una sessione di sesso riparatorio piuttosto violenta che avrebbe fatto vergognare degli attori porno.  
Non finirono mai, però, erompendo in indifese e spezzate risa dopo che Tony borbottò "Bananami!" nell'orecchio di Loki con un ampio sorriso.

"Vedo la perturbazione causata dal vostro incantesimo, mio principe."  
"Progresso, dunque, Custode. Infine."  
Almeno qualcosa andava bene. Heimdall era ancora incapace di vedere, ma se poteva distinguere fra il vuoto e occultamento, era un passo nella giusta direzione.

Quando gli Avengers erano tornati su Midgard un anno e mezzo prima, era stato con una promessa - e Loki aveva mantenuto la sua parola. Aveva iniziato a giocare con il suo incantesimo di mascheramento, assottigliandolo fino a che Heimdall era stato in grado di comprendere che qualcosa non andava bene, diventando sensibile per trovare e riconoscere la differenza. Rinforzando sempre di più l'incantesimo, Loki si era assicurato che colui che Tutto-vede fosse in grado di seguire lui, i suoi spostamenti, senza realmente vederlo.

"Voi e Thor avete trovato qualche traccia?"  
Ah, quello era il punto - Heimdall poteva forse percepire gli Elfi Oscuri ora, ma senza una traccia, avrebbe dovuto cercare in ogni angolo dei Nove Regni, un compito che era inimmaginabile, anche per lui. Gli sarebbe servita più fortuna che abilità per trovarli.

"No. Quello significava, forse, ma non voglio portare sfortuna. Abbiamo avuto notizia di alcune cose strane su Vanaheim e Nidavellir, e saranno la nostra prossima fermata."  
"Nidavellir?"  
Loki grugnì.  
"Non ci sono che un pugno di Elfi Oscuri rimasti - i nani hanno il loro regno ora. Svarthalfheim ha cessato di esistere."  
Girandosi di nuovo, pronto ad andare e controllare gli antichi passaggi, lo stregone sentì occhi d'ambra sulla sua persona e rise divertito.  
"Farò sapere appena saprò qualsiasi cosa. Nel frattempo, potete continuare a fare pratica sul mio incantesimo, ma tenete gli occhi per voi stesso quando io sono con la mia famiglia."

Heimdall sospirò.  
"Siete venuto rispettosamente e costantemente da quando siete stato reintegrato, eppure né il Re né la Regina vi hanno visto. Sarebbero esageratamente preoccupati se Thor non dicesse loro di voi."  
"Non sono affari vostri. Non sono interessato al vostro consiglio, quindi tenetelo per voi stesso. Quello che faccio è dato sapere solo a me stesso."  
"Loki..."  
"Cosa? Hanno chiesto anche a voi, di appellarvi alla mia coscienza?" Loki scattò, e anche se l'altro non mosse neppure un muscolo, sapeva esattamente di avere ragione.

"Potete dire loro che forzarmi ad interagire con loro non è probabilmente il miglior modo per guadagnare il mio favore. Andrò da loro, prima o poi. Quando penserò che siano pronti ad accettare le loro colpe, non solo le mie."  
Heimdall non rispose mentre il Manipolatore se ne andava.  
Loki sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto.

Protetto da uno scudo e sotto un incantesimo che avrebbe reso gli altri ciechi a lui il dio si assicurò che la camera blindata del tesoro e quella delle armi fossero come le aveva lasciate due settimane prima. Il Tesseract era dove doveva essere, e gli altri artefatti non erano stati mossi di un centimetro dalla sua ultima visita. Gli incantesimi erano intatti, Mjölnir era ancora connesso al Cubo - almeno questo era qualcosa di cui non preoccuparsi. Lo shock riguardo la perdita del Guanto aveva evocato degli effetti stupefacenti sull'efficienza nel palazzo.

Loki non aveva passato molto tempo nella camera, ma apparentemente abbastanza a lungo da non essere più solo quando si girò per andare.  
Mascherando il suo viso con un espressione neutra, annuì col capo una volta riconoscendolo.  
"Padre degli Dei."  
"Tutto è come dovrebbe. Ho rinforzato e rinnovato tutti gli incantesimi. Quindi non sono più necessario qui oggi e prenderò congedo." Loki mormorò e cercò di scappare.

"Siamo in debito con te. Io sono in debito. Non ti ho mai ringraziato per avermi salvato la vita."  
"Siamo pari, dunque - tu hai salvato me, io ho restituito il favore. E come ben sai, fino a che la mia famiglia resterà indisturbata, Asgard ha la mia cooperazione."

Servirono a Odino tre dei lunghi passi di Loki per riprendere fiato.  
"Visto come né tu né la tua famiglia avete passato alcun momento qui credo che questo Regno non abbia pagato il dovuto."  
Ovviamente. Sospirando con forza, il giovane passò una mano fra i suoi capelli mentre l'altra era appoggiata alla sua anca.  
"Ascolta, non c'è nulla che io potrei volere da alcuno di voi, perciò semplicemente prendete l'aiuto che offro liberamente prima che io cambi idea."  
Odino scosse gentilmente il capo.

"Non è per questo che sono qui, Loki. Io sono grato per tutto quello che fai per noi, comunque, e voglio che tu abbia il rispetto che meriti per questo."  
Una minuscola piega si formò sulle labbra del Manipolatore dopo di ciò. Dunque, una chiacchierata forzata, dopo tutto?  
"Abbiamo sperato che potessi farci visita con tua figlia il giorno del suo compleanno, o poco dopo. Al momento, dobbiamo ancora guadagnare di nuovo il tuo affetto, e sebbene mi rattristi, io capisco."

Faceva leva sul cuore di Loki. Sapeva che era un po' ingiusto, che li facesse soffrire non necessariamente, tenendosi lontano così a lungo senza un singolo messaggio o una parola, ma era quello che gli serviva - e sarebbe stato egoista quanto voleva essere in quel senso. La sua mente e anima - le sue regole.  
Si drizzò su un po' di più, non volendo mostrare che le parole in qualche modo lo avevano colpito.  
"Noi aspetteremo. Abbiamo tempo sufficiente. Se Thor ha potuto attendere quattro anni per te, impaziente com'è, tua madre ed io possiamo attendere ugualmente."

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Loki grugnì e mise le braccia conserte, sollevando un sopracciglio allo stesso tempo.  
"Cosa vuoi, veramente? Le chiacchiere non sono mai state il tuo forte."  
Odino ridacchiò e scosse una volta il capo.  
"Dritto al punto come sempre." Disse, producendo un piccolo pacchettino incartato da qualche tasca del suo abito.  
"Non è molto, e volevo darlo a lei personalmente, ma lei lo ha aspettato anche troppo ormai."

Era davvero piccolo. Più piccolo di un libriccino, anche se della stessa altezza. Avvolto in una soffice tela e con un piccolo fiocco discreto, non pesava quasi nulla, pensò Loki mentre cautamente lo prendeva dalle mani di suo padre.  
"non posso promettere di non guardare tramite Hlidskjalf, perché temo lei abbia la capacità di fare innamorare chiunque le stia attorno, ma non sperò te o alcuno dei tuoi amici. Questa è una promessa."  
Prima che Loki potesse dire un’altra parola, Odino era nuovamente andato, e lui era solo.  
Sospirò, il pacchettino in mano, e lo fissò per un secondo prima di uscire rapidamente anche lui.


	5. 5 Della famiglia e delle birichinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pacchetto di Odino porta informazioni che Loki non si sarebbe atteso.  
> E Loki non può semplicemente mancare l'opportunità di divertirsi.

Era una collana delicatamente costruita, Loki scoprì dopo aver deciso che qualsiasi cosa vi fosse, avrebbe avuto necessità di essere certo fosse sicura prima di darla ad Asdis con buona coscienza.

L'oro più bello dei nani, pensò apprezzato in tutti i regni per la sua purezza e robustezza anche negli anelli più sottili, che sembrava acqua scorrere fra le dita quando veniva toccato.

Sulla catena, era appeso un pendente, perfettamente rotondo. Tre gemme erano poste all'interno del Triquetra che era inciso nel metallo, piccoli diamanti annidati in quelli che sembravano petali di fiori, e al centro del simbolo che Odino aveva scelto per la sua casa, era un brillante rosa, che formava il cuore del più sottile bocciolo di non ti scordar di me in filigrana d'oro.

Anche più splendido era il fatto che il pendente avesse un diametro di meno di tre centimetri.  
Sul retro, c'era inciso il nome di sua figlia in lettere latine e nelle rune che usavano gli Aesir, e la data di nascita anche quella sul calendario della terra e su quello di Asgard, assieme a due parole.

Sváss kind.

Loki fissò a lungo il pendente, posto nel suo palmo aperto, girandolo più volte per guardarlo davanti e dietro.

"Ricordo di aver riportato questo da una bottega di nani a Svartalfheim qualche giorno dopo che abbiamo combattuto il Titano." disse una voce, strappando lo stregone ai suoi pensieri, il pugno chiuso quando si accorse che era suo fratello, seduto sulla sedia di fronte alla propria. Thor puntò all'incarto.

"Che cos'è?" voleva sapere, curioso ed interessato. "Nostro padre non mi ha mai detto - pensavo fosse un regalo per nostra madre, perché mi disse di non dirglielo. Ho pagato una assurda quantità d'oro per quella minuscola cosa."

"E'..." 

... è la prova che mi voleva bene.

Odino sapeva, si rese conto con un pensiero allarmante. Loki non gli aveva mai detto della sua gravidanza, solo Frigga aveva sentito la notizia. Ma lui sapeva, e aveva ordinato un gioiello degno di una principessa, in cui era inciso il simbolo della sua casa, dichiarando in effetti che il portatore era parte della famiglia, mentre Loki stava ancora portando il prezioso fardello nel suo corpo.

Solitamente, quando i legami familiari venivano recisi ad Asgard nessun gruppo avrebbe riconosciuto l'altro, né sposo, né figlio, né sorella, né fratello.

Che Odino avesse fatto preparare una cosa come quella collana per sua figlia, per la figlia di Loki, mentre lui pensava ancora di essere stato abbandonato e reietto dalla sola famiglia che avesse mai conosciuto, diceva allo stregone molto più di quando qualsiasi parola avrebbe potuto. Significava che il Padre degli Dei non aveva mai voluto realmente tagliarlo fuori. Che aveva detto la verità.  
Che Loki era ancora parte della famiglia. Che lo era sempre stato.  
"Queste montagne russe mi uccideranno un giorno.", borbottò ridendo, chiudendo gli occhi e premendo la mano con il pendente contro la sua fronte.  
"Fratello, stai bene?" chiese Thor, una scintilla di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Oh, giusto, voleva sapere. Loki si era già dimenticato di nuovo di lui.  
"Perdonami. E' una collana. Costruita con grande maestria, come mi sarei atteso dai nani."  
"E come l'hai ottenuta? Adesso, due anni e mezzo dopo che l'ho portata ad Asgard?"  
Sorridendo a se stesso, si appoggiò attraverso il tavolo aprendo la mano per mostrare a suo fratello il pezzo d'arte, prima di fronte.

Thor appena sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.  
"E' molto bella, si. Comunque, troppo femminile per te, Loki." Disse e dopo un momento di silenzio chiese "L'hai rubata a nostra madre?" con uno sguardo incredulo che praticamente strillava 'Come hai potuto!' a suo fratello.

Servì tutto l'autocontrollo di Loki per non dare a Thor una botta in testa con qualcosa.  
"Ovviamente no, tu idiota. Anche se lo avessi fatto, te l'avrei mostrata?"  
"Probabilmente no." borbottò il biondo.  
Loki girò il pendente, mostrando il suo retro, e Thor socchiuse gli occhi per decifrare le minuscole parole e numeri. Quando lo ebbe fatto, il suo viso si illuminò di un sorriso brillante che avrebbe fatto vergognare delle lampadine.  
"E' una sorpresa meravigliosa, fratello!"

Solo in quel momento Loki si accorse che Odino aveva usato anche Thor per i suoi piani, assieme a Frigga. Thor era stato quello ad insistere per un secondo processo contro di lui, per una punizione più leggera - lo sciocco sentimentale avrebbe creduto qualsiasi cosa provenisse dalle labbra di Frigga, lieto di avere supporto contro suo Padre.  
"E' stato un intrigo degno di lode, e tutti noi vi siamo caduti. Anche tu, e tu hai giocato un ruolo così importante nel ridarmi indietro i miei titoli." disse Loki e Thor sbuffò.

"Se ci sei cascato tu, non mi meraviglio di esserci cascato anche io. Con il senno di poi, comunque, nostro Padre si è arreso troppo facilmente - a malapena un po' di urla e strepiti, ero preparato ad essere di nuovo bandito per aver disobbedito ai suoi ordini." rise lui. Loki scosse il capo divertito.  
"Guardaci qui, così vecchi, eppure così ingenui e ciechi. E' una vergogna."  
"Sarebbe stato meno divertente altrimenti, non credi?"  
Loki rise.

"Non sei neppure remotamente arrabbiato per essere stato usato da loro così? Voglio dire, Asgard avrebbe potuto rivoltarsi contro di te per avermi aiutato."  
"Non me ne sarebbe importato - avrei sacrificato ogni cosa perché tu fossi trattato nel modo giusto per una volta."  
Sciocco sentimentale.  
Norne ed Yggdrasil, era lieto che Thor fosse rimasto accanto a lui.  
"Guarda chi è a casa di nuovo!" La voce allegra di Tony echeggiò dalle pareti quando l'ascensore si aprì per rilasciare sia l'ingegnere che la bimba che aveva appoggiata su un anca.

"Dada! Dada, abbiamo visto i leoni! E pengini! E givaffe!" balbettò Asdis appena Loki fu in vista, rimbalzando contenta in braccio a suo padre.  
"Vi siete divertiti, dunque?" chiese con un sorriso, ed entrambi i nuovi arrivati annuirono decisamente.  
"Si! Natti e Bwain erano divertenti pure!" la bimba disse e guardò attorno selvaggiamente.  
Loki smise di sorridere.

"Le avete dato dello zucchero." Sibilò in tono di accusa. Tony ebbe la decenza di sembrare colpevole.  
"Si era comportata così bene per tutto il giro, ho pensato che un po' di gelato non poteva far male."  
"Ho mangiato il pistaccio!" sorrise lei.  
Arrendendosi al suo fato, Loki rise e si avvicinò per baciare suo marito e sua figlia.  
"Continui con il verde, mmmh?"  
"Vedde è il meglio!" Asdis annuì e abbracciò Tony. "E' il colove della mia Mapa."  
Fece sciogliere il cuore di Loki. E anche quello di Tony, per quanto innamorato sembrava guardando alla loro bimba.

Ci furono dei momenti di silenzio, i genitori completamente contenti di restare lì e guardare la minuscola meraviglia che avevano creato, la bimba lieta di stare fra le braccia del suo papà - bene, fino a che i suoi occhi si riaprirono di nuovo e l'eccesso di zucchero colpì appieno.

Corse in giro per l'attico come se api selvagge la rincorressero, ridendo e strillando come pazza, e quando infine si calmò dall'ondata, semplicemente collassò sul tappeto davanti al divano e cadde addormentata con un sospiro felice.

Sia Loki che Tony sollevarono un sopracciglio, piegandosi lentamente dal loro posto sul divano per osservare la bimba.  
"Quanto tempo pensi abbiamo stavolta?"  
"Stimo qualcosa attorno ad un’ora."  
"...Jarvis, che nessuno disturbi. Protocollo Pisolino."  
"Ovviamente, signori."

Cinque minuti dopo, Asdis era nel suo letto e i suoi genitori si stavano felicemente rilassando nella vasca con un buon libro e uno Starkpad pieno di armature.  
"E' bello."  
Loki sorrise e allacciò la delicata catenina attorno al suo collo con cura.  
"Lo è. Fino a che lo indosserai, il più potente uomo del mondo veglierà su di te e ti terrà al sicuro, tesoro." disse, e Asdis aggrottò il viso confusa.  
"Ma c'è già il papà che veglia." disse lei, facendo ridere Tony e sorridere Loki.  
"Hai sentito? Sono il Potentissimo Tony. Pigliati questa, Universo!" tuonò l'ingegnere, gonfiandosi orgogliosamente e pieno di arroganza.  
"Hai ragione, Trottolina. Il papà è il più forte."  
Accarezzando la sua guancia, Loki le baciò il nasino.  
"Ma ci sono altri, potenti come tuo Padre e tuo Zio Thor, e uno di loro veglia su di te da una grande distanza."

"Chi è lui?" la bambinetta chiese curiosa, la guancia premuta stretta sul suo petto e con gli occhi strabici mentre cercava di lanciare un altro sguardo alla bellissima collana che ora era sua.

"Mio padre. Tuo nonno."  
"Hai un papà anche tu?"  
Loki ridacchiò.  
"Si. E ti vuole bene come noi."  
"Papà, hai un papà anche tu?" chiese lei, piuttosto incredula che tutti loro dovessero avere il loro padre. Non aveva mai visto un altro papà, salvo il proprio. Tony rise.  
"Ne avevo uno, Zucchina. Morì molto, molto tempo fa."  
"Questo è triste." disse Asdis, gli angoli della bocca che si girarono in basso. Tutti avrebbero dovuto avere un papà.  
"Lo è, ma va bene ora. Io ho te e la tua Mamma, e tutti i tuoi zii e zie."

Cercando di dare ancora un occhiata al pendente, lei rotolò dalla sedia al divano e scivolò giù davanti ad esso. Un minuto dopo, aveva riscoperto l'album da colorare e i suoi pastelli e stava felicemente riempiendo le linee con linee arruffate.

Mentre Loki la guardava, Tony arrivò alle sue spalle, le braccia leggermente attorno alla sua vita, e posò il mento sulla spalla del dio. Premette un lieve bacio sul suo collo, e Loki chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso e un profondo calore nel suo ventre che gli era mancato da lungo tempo.  
"Dunque abbiamo anche i nonni adesso, eh?" Il genio chiese con un sorriso nella voce, e Loki sapeva esattamente come i suoi occhi avevano le grinzette attorno agli angoli per il divertimento.

"L'aveva fatta fare prima che io pensassi lui sapesse della gravidanza. Nostra madre deve averglielo detto. E' il sigillo della sua casa, la sua insegna, e dichiarare mia figlia parte della sua famiglia significa che lo sono anche io. Che io ero suo figlio anche prima che ci affrontassimo lo scorso anno. Che io ero suo, a dispetto delle parole che dicevano altrimenti." Il Manipolatore spiegò a voce bassa, una leggerezza in essa a dispetto delle pesanti emozioni che correvano dentro di lui.

"Sono perdonati?"  
"Erano perdonati l'attimo in cui ho saputo di quello che avevano fatto. Quello che mi serviva era la distanza per riprendere il controllo. Odio non sapere esattamente quello che succede attorno a me, e loro che erano andati dietro alle mie spalle in quel modi mi aveva sconvolto. Sto tuffandomi nelle profondità, qui, rimettendo di nuovo la mia fiducia in loro."  
Baciucchiando il suo collo, Tony mormorò approvazione.  
"A volte devi correre prima di poter camminare." disse.  
Loki ridacchiò.  
"E' il motto della tua vita, vero?"

"Bene, ha aiutato significativamente con Iron Man, e anche con te, se posso dirlo - praticamente mi sono tuffato nella nostra relazione. Molto più veloce di quanto abbia mai fatto prima. E non mi sono mai pentito di un singolo istante." l'ingegnere sorrise alla pelle pallida, calda davanti a se. Loki girò un poco il capo, solo il necessario per strofinare la sua guancia contro quella di Tony, e toccarsi naso, naso. Lo sentiva così intimo come poche altre cose.

"Io ti amo." Sussurrò lo stregone con un lieve sorriso, le mani su quelle di suo marito e la presa venne stretta.  
"Ed io amo te." L'uomo più piccino sussurrò di rimando nel suo orecchio.  
Fu un loro momento un perfetto momento con un bacio perfetto.  
Finché loro figlia richiese che Papà smettesse di mangiare Dada.

Asdis aveva chiesto una passeggiata nel parco a metà Agosto, e visto che Tony con gli altri erano stati 'invitati' a qualche incontro obbligatorio e un rapporto con lo SHIELD, loro potevano invece andare.  
Loki si tramutò in femmina, però, perché aveva così tanti abiti nel guardaroba che prendevano polvere e si rovinavano visto che ultimamente Loki era sempre maschio, e ad Asdis piaceva passare del tempo con la sua mamma. Inoltre, era passato un intero anno da quando 'lei' era stata in pubblico, e forse sarebbe stato più difficile che venissero riconosciute e senza Tony con loro, avrebbero potuto passare un calmo e silenzioso pomeriggio, solo loro due.

"Mama, ci sono bambini! Posso andave a giocave?"  
"Ovviamente, tesoro. Ma stai attenta, per favore."  
Asdis corse subito verso il campo giochi, lasciando Loki in piedi con un ampio sorriso. Lei scosse il capo e seguì sua figlia, fin troppo cosciente del fatto che lei probabilmente sarebbe tornata indietro piangendo perché qualche altro bimbo le avrebbe rubato la sabbia o l'avrebbe colpita in testa da qualche parte per la sua fretta. Oh bene. Un occhio ai bimbi, dunque.

Sedendosi su una delle panche produsse un libro dalla sua borsa e si appoggiò allo schienale. Aveva a malapena letto dieci pagine prima che un’altra ondata di bambini arrivasse a giocare con la sabbia, assieme ad un gruppo di donne che chiacchieravano. Loki diede una rapida occhiata al gruppo prima di controllare sua figlia con una seconda occhiata, assicurandosi che gli altri bambini non facessero nulla per far piangere la sua bimba.

"La figlia di Stark ha compiuto due anni l'altra settimana, avete sentito?" una delle donne disse, e Loki tese gli orecchi interessato. Pettegolezzi - delizioso.  
"Davvero? Nessuno sa esattamente quando è nata, la tengono come un segreto!" Una seconda donna aggiunse, e la numero tre sussurrò "Bene, cosa faresti tu?"  
"Povera bimba, deve essere solitaria. Tutte quelle strane persone attorno a lei, così grosse e spaventose."

Le donne annuirono una all'altra, terribilmente serie. La numero uno si guardò attorno come per vedere se qualcuno stesse ascoltandole, ma c'era solo Loki e non più di una manciata di altri adulti, perciò si piegò verso le amiche e iniziò.  
"Penso davvero che sia il peggior tipo di ambiente per un bambino - tutti quegli affari da eroi non possono essere buoni per lei."  
"Ovviamente non lo è. Tra Stark e quello stravagante criminale?"  
Oh, bello, si erano davvero lasciate andare. Loki si rallegrò. Quello sarebbe stato di-ver-ten-te!  
Mise via il libro e si alzò.

"Di certo non riceve sufficiente affetto. Stark non è mai stato in grado di tenere ad altri, ed ho paura di quel che quell'alieno farà alla bimba." disse la quarta.  
"Scusatemi, non sono stata in grado di evitare l'opportunità. Sono una tale pettegola, bevo tutto quel che sento." Loki intervenne e venne guardata sospettosamente quando aprì bocca.  
Oh diamine, sarebbe stato comico.

"Li ho visti qualche giorno fa - la povera bimba era accompagnata da due degli Avengers, la donna e il tipo con l'arco, probabilmente sono relegati a tenerla fuori dai piedi." disse loro la Strega e divenne immediatamente più interessante di ogni altra cosa. Loki sorrise fra se, ma mostrò una maschera di perfetta preoccupazione. La verità? Asdis aveva insistito per andare allo Zoo solo con loro, cambiando idea a metà strada così che Tony li aveva dovuti seguire un’ora dopo.

"E quella bestia con cui vivono, quello scienziato! E' così pericoloso!"  
"Non avevo neppure pensato alla cosa!" ansimò la numero due e le altre annuirono.  
"Come possono? Non pensano minimamente alla bambina?" disse il numero uno.  
"Al trauma emotivo, pensate solo a quello. Sua madre è un uomo, quello le lascerà una cicatrice a vita." disse la numero quattro.  
"E pensate solo all'ambiente nella Torre - non che non mi piacciano, ma davvero, ci sono troppe battaglie che succedono." disse la numero tre.

Diventava meglio ad ogni secondo.  
"Chiuderanno quella povera cosa in quell'orribile Torre, dubito che veda mai la luce del giorno." disse la numero uno.  
Oh, ma Pepper si assicurava che Asdis uscisse fuori almeno cinque volte alla settimana. Come minimo.  
"Ho sentito che la bimba è passata fra loro come fosse un giocattolo." aggiunse Loki in tono cospiratorio. Le donne si misero la mano sulla bocca per la disperazione.

"No!"  
"Si! E' vero! la bambina probabilmente non ha una figura a cui affezionarsi o una connessione parentale ad alcuno di loro."  
Oh dei, Loki doveva davvero trattenersi con forza per mantenere la maschera. Dentro di se, tremava per le risate.  
"Povera bimba. Un educazione peggiore non la potrei immaginare. Non avrà alcuna educazione e cercherà sempre l'attenzione di tutti, come suo padre." disse la numero tre. Loki si morse la lingua per evitare di ridere.

"Mamma!" La bimba in questione strillò e corse da lei, schiantandosi sulle gambe di Loki per la forza con gli occhi pieni di brillante orgoglio.  
"I lovo papà sono anche lowo evoi!"  
"Oh, davvero? Dimmi di più, tesoro." disse a sua figlia e si accucciò giù, facendo un piccolo gesto per scusarsi con le pettegole.  
"Ho detto che il mio papà è un evoe, e loro hanno detto che anche i lovo lo sono! Il papà di Colin è un dottove!"

"Davvero?"  
"Mamma, cos'è un dottove?" Asdis chiese dopo un secondo. Loki ridacchiò.  
"Un dottore aiuta le persone. Le fa guarire quando sono ammalate e salva le loro vite."  
"Papà fa così. E Boozie."  
Sorridendo il dio annuì. Apparentemente avendo affrontato l'argomento più importante, la bimba corse di nuovo via.

"Che tesoro! Posso chiedere la sua età?" chiese la numero due.  
"Ha compiuto due anni l'altra settimana. Parla abbastanza bene per quell'età, che posso dire, parlotta da quando aveva sei mesi, proprio come suo padre."  
"Ed è così educata!" disse la numero quattro e guardò la figlia di Loki che interagiva con uno dei loro bambini. "Ha appena chiesto a Susan di 'passarle la sabbia per favore'. Lei è adorabile."  
Divertimento. Puro divertimento. La strega quasi bruciava di orgoglio per sua figlia.

Qualcuno dei bambini più grandi iniziò a giocare ai super eroi, e le bambine più piccole erano le damigelle in pericolo che dovevano essere salvate. Un Capitan America salvò Susan, e Asdis strillò che Hulk la salvasse. Ridendo, Loki mise le braccia conserte ed osservò. Uno dei ragazzi sentì le sue preghiere e cambiò da Uomo Ragno a Hulk salvandola dal cattivo dottor Doom, e la bimba chiese di essere portata indietro sulla schiena con un ampio sorriso.

Le donne fecero gridolini di adorazione, i loro ragazzi e ragazze così adorabili che giocavano con una bimba di qualche anno più piccina le rendevano orgogliose.  
"Iron Man è il migliore!" un ragazzino dai capelli color sabbia di circa cinque anni urlò.  
"Ma è verde adesso!" urlò un altro. "Capitan America è rimasto fedele!"  
"Andiamo, nessuno è migliore del Potente Thor!" un terzo gridò e Loki sentì un po' di simpatia per Clint e Natasha, non ancora menzionati.

Gli occhi di Asdis si accesero quando i suoi zii vennero menzionati. Lei sapeva che loro avevano altri nomi quando proteggevano la città e li avrebbe riconosciuti anche in costume.  
Corse di corsa da sua madre, sbattendo la testa prima contro un’altra delle mamme prima di rimbalzare indietro di un passo, sorridendo impacciata.  
"Mi spiace." disse con un sorriso timido e si nascose dietro le gambe di Loki.  
Il numero tre sorrise di rimando.

"Non è successo nulla, cara. Sei una piccola signora così educata."  
Ha, brutte maniere il mio deretano. Sciocca babbiona.  
"Mama, voglio Teeve. E zio Toto e Nane."  
"Oh dolcezza, sono con il Papà. Hanno uno di quegli orrendamente tediosi incontri con persone importanti."  
Aggrottando il viso, la bimba pensò alla cosa per un momento.  
"Boozie è con loro?"

Loki annuì.  
"Anche Nattie e Bwain?"  
"Temo di si, Trottolina. Ma penso che finiranno presto."  
Dubbiosamente, Asdis guardò la sua mamma.  
"Possiamo fave una sevata di stovie insieme?" chiese.  
"Lo chiederò. Conoscendoli, piacerà anche a loro. Ora vai a giocare ancora un poco, agli eroi manca la loro principessa!"

E lei corse via di nuovo.  
"Una grande famiglia?" chiese la numero uno con un sorriso.  
"Per così dire. Viviamo nello stesso palazzo, perciò la vedono molto spesso, e si adorano a vicenda."  
"Quello si vedeva chiaramente. Lei è molto fortunata ad avere tanti babysitter a portata di mano."  
"E anche gratis." Aggiunse Loki con un sorriso. "Dizzy non è mai sola, e vuole loro un bene da morire."  
"Darei una gamba per una cosa simile." rise la numero quattro.

Ah bene. Loki non vedeva l'ora che venisse il momento in cui le pettegole l'avessero riconosciuta.  
Quando Tony chiamò qualche minuto dopo gemendo la minaccia di mandare Fury all'inferno prima o poi, il Manipolatore rise e gli disse di passare a divertirsi un poco.  
"Sicuro. Volo li, visto che siamo da qualche parte fra il Giappone ed il Nicaragua, o qualcosa di ugualmente lontano."  
"Sei a Washington." Lei replicò impassibile.  
"Sicuro, chissene, ci vediamo fra poco! Ti amo!"  
Norne, quell'uomo.

Gli servirono esattamente dieci minuti e ventisei secondi per apparire sul cielo sopra a Central Park. Abbastanza tempo perché Asdis provasse quale deliziosa e bene educata e timida bambina fosse, per buona parte del tempo comunque, e quanto fosse affettuosa la relazione madre figlia.  
Uno dei bambini - Colin forse - lo vide per primo, ad occhi spalancati e sorpreso, e anche più pronto a corrergli incontro quando lui venne più vicino.  
"Mamma!" urlò. "Mamma, c'è Iron Man! Guarda!"  
"Dove?"

Tony risaltava ad un miglio con il cielo limpido e blu come sfondo, e i bambini si raccolsero per vederlo più o meno cadere giù da esso meno di un paio di metri lontano.  
"Ehi là, Bellezze!" la voce metallica disse prima che l'armatura iniziasse ad aprirsi (era finalmente terminato il Mark U1 di lega Uru-oro), e le donne attorno a Loki sciamarono come ragazzine - quanto erano bugiarde, prima lo sminuivano dicendo che era pessimo ed emozionalmente zoppo, e poi una cosa simile.  
Loki sorrise e inspirò il vezzeggiativo. Era suo dopo tutto.

Asdis fu la prima a correre verso Tony, e gli altri seguirono e la superarono rapidamente con le gambe più lunghe, lanciando una litania di "Iron Man!" nella sua direzione.  
Tony rise e fece un passo indietro prima che i primi bambini fossero ai suoi piedi. Sopra al suono dei loro strilli, la voce di sua figlia si perse, e visto che lei era molto più piccola degli altri venne lasciata indietro dal gruppo di ragazzini.

Bene, non essendo una che sedeva indietro e piangeva in silenzio, lei inspirò forte e strillò così forte che gli occhi di Loki si spalancarono di divertimento e dovette sopprimere una risata.  
"Papà!" venne sentita, e la testa di Tony si girò attorno per trovare la sorgente del suono angosciato nell'orda di bambini, il viso che si accese quando la trovò.  
"Dovete darmi tutti solo un secondino per..." Iniziò e arruffò qualche testa mentre si strizzava fra i bambini, abbassandosi dietro a Susan e sollevando Asdis con un sorriso brillante.

"Eccoti qui, Zucchina!" disse, lasciando in effetti sbalorditi i ragazzini e le loro mamme quando la bimba lo baciò con un bacio bagnato, ridendo e già iniziando a chiacchierare su chi aveva incontrato, e chi l'aveva salvata giocando, e Tony essendo il genitore responsabile che era semplicemente ascoltò e fece i giusti rumori e suoni al momento giusto.  
Loki sorrise divertito ai visi delle quattro pettegole che la fissavano.  
"Deprivata della giusta quantità di affetto, vedo." disse e annuì a suo marito, che aveva appena iniziato a parlare con entusiasmo al resto dei bambini. "Una bambina così solitaria, davvero."  
Le pettegole ebbero la decenza di diventare rosse come peperoni.

"E' stato bello incontrarvi, signore, ma devo ritornare alla bimba in cerca di attenzioni che mia figlia di certo diventerà. Una buona giornata!" lei si avviò, sulla via verso la massa di corpi dove erano in piedi Tony ed Asdis.  
Un bambino le tirò la gonna con occhi spalancati.  
"Tu sei Loki." disse incredulo, e il dio annuì con un sorriso gentile.  
"Intelligente deduzione, Signor Holmes." disse lei, facendolo sorridere.  
"Pensavo fossi un ragazzo." Affermò curiosamente, e Loki si abbassò verso di lui.

"Bene, a volte sono una ragazza. E' un trucco magico che posso fare.  
Susan si girò verso di lei ugualmente, allora e voleva vedere il trucco. La strega sorrise.  
"Non penso che i vostri genitori vorrebbero vedere un ragazzo con la gonna. Sembrerei piuttosto ridicolo."  
Un mucchio di ragazzini strillarono 'ti preeeeeego!' e Tony sorrise.  
"Andiamo, Rudolph, non puoi deludere i tuoi fan in quel modo."  
Meditando per un secondo quell'affermazione, Loki si diede dei colpetti sul mento colle dita.  
"Ah, lo so. Un passo indietro, prego - non voglio farvi del male."

Lei mise le mani a coppa, ed aprendole mostrò una fiammella che era nell'incavo delle sue mani, che crebbe fino ad essere grande come un grappolo d'uva che bruciava vividamente, rossi brillanti e gialli misti ad arancio.  
I bambini osservavano meravigliati. Loki mosse il pollice e la fiamma divenne violetto, poi verde.  
"Uuuuuuuh!" fecero un coro, affascinati e ammaliati, e la strega rise facendo sparire la fiamma con un cenno delle mani. I bambini ulularono di nuovo e si mescolarono mentre Loki si girava verso suo marito, che chiedeva un altro gioco di prestigio.

"Carissimi, basta per oggi. Avete visto Iron man ed un mago - potete vantarvene in giro se volete. Asdis ha bisogno di fare la nanna, e il resto di voi potrebbe volere andare a casa ora."  
"Un ottima idea. Vieni qui." Sorrise Tony, tirando vicino Loki mentre bilanciava sua figlia sull'altro braccio già mezza addormentata. "Ci porti a casa? Con l'armatura anche, se puoi?"  
"Ovviamente, babbano."  
Sorridendo e salutando, Loki tessè l'incantesimo di teleportazione per loro tre (e l'armatura) e un secondo dopo, erano spariti.  
E se Tony si lagnò per l'orrenda sensazione in seguito mentre sua figlia dormiva beata, bene, lui non riusciva a eliminare la sensazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sváss = (poetico) amata, cara.  
> Kind = bimba; familiare; discendente.  
> Odino chiama praticamente Asdis 'amata famiglia', il che la lega alla casata con tutto quello che significa. :D  
> (Il triquetra è il simbolo che appare su Mjölnir quando Thor era stato bandito)


	6. 6 Standard Norreni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birichinate e una visita in alcuni luoghi, Dizzy sta diventando più grande e fa domande che farebbero arrossire Steve.

"Thor mi accompagni, per cortesia. Ho bisogno di controllare i sentieri, e potremo usare il viaggio per verificare quella traccia."

"Dobbiamo? Oggi?" Il principe biondo gemette, afferrando la sua tazza contro il petto e guardando Loki con occhi ampi blu polvere che pregavano di posporre il viaggio. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Che c'è, non hai passato abbastanza tempo con la tua Signora nelle ultime settimane? Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, è quasi come se avessi deciso di fare la luna di miele prima del reale matrimonio."

Thor sorrise positivamente dissoluto, e Loki gemette all'innuendo, un sorriso caustico sulle labbra.

"Tu maiale. Prega che Jane non senta mai di tutto questo."

"Andiamo ora, fratello, i compiti che nostro padre ha deciso per lei sono come minimo stressanti, ha bisogno di distrazioni. Altrimenti non ci sposeremo mai con le loro benedizioni."

"Davvero, usi il sesso per distrarla? E funziona?" lo stregone rise divertito, scuotendo il capo mentre raccoglieva le sue carte e annotazioni in una borsa di cuoio.

Thor si appoggiò indietro e sogghignò verso di lui col naso sollevato.

"non sono chiamato Dio della Fertilità per nulla. Dovresti saperlo bene." Disse e Steve scelse quell'esatto momento per far sapere che era arrivato con uno sfacciato colpo di tosse, mirando ad una tazza di caffè.

"Non ditemi che voi Dei Norreni avete qualcosa di simile a quelli Greci. Sapete, tutte le storie di incesto fra famiglie e quant'altro." gemette.

Loki e Thor si guardarono l'un l'altro per un momento.

"non dirlo a Tony, ti prego." chiese il Manipolatore, prendendo un sorsetto dalla sua tazza, e la mandibola di Steve si spalancò mentre i suoi occhi uscirono dalle orbite.

"Cosa - o Dio, davvero?" sussurrò, cercando lo sguardo di Thor. Il Dio del Tuono - e della fertilità - evase lo sguardo per quanto possibile e nascose il viso per quanto poteva nella tazza.

"Cielo." gemette il soldato senza voce, guardando freneticamente verso i due fratelli. "Io - Loki devi dirglielo! Quello è... Voglio dire, non siete dello stesso sangue, e... non importa, Tony deve sapere!" disse con un tono insistente nella voce.

"Steve-"

"Non dirò una parola, prometto ma devi dirglielo."

"Cap."

"Va bene, davvero, non giudico."

"Ragazzo, calmati. Sta cazzeggiando con te." Clint si intromise dopo qualche secondo in cui era rimasto nella porta con un ampio sorriso. Il viso precedentemente scioccato di Steve (in difficoltà per capire cosa diavolo succedeva che lui fra tutte le persone dovesse avere a che fare con un simile segreto) cambiò in una maschera tradita con espressione da cucciolo preso a calci. Loki avrebbe potuto giurare che facesse pratica di quella speciale espressione solo per lui e Tony. Non era possibile potesse essere così triste per uno scherzo.

"Amico Clint, la tua incapacità di partecipare in uno scherzo è grandemente dolorosa." Thor intonò con voce squillante che fece ridere il suo fratellino.  
"Usate le vostre cazzate con Bruce, ma non fate casino con la nostra virtuosa donzella." esigette l'arciere con un sogghigno.  
Steve sputacchiò.  
"Donzella!"  
Loki si piegò in due per le risa.

Alla fine, Loki scelse di aver pietà di Thor e partì da solo. Saltare da un sentiero all'altro era tedioso e noioso, ma per il momento, erano custoditi e osservati dagli Einherjer e dagli stregoni in modo che il giovane principe non avesse la necessità impellente di porre incantesimi o trappole su di essi.

Quando stava preparandosi per andare nuovamente, ricordò di controllare i suoi possedimenti, le terre del nord di cui era il Lord. Il dio sobbalzò quando ricordò quanto fosse desolata la regione alla sua prima visita dopo il suo ritorno fra i viventi. Chiunque fosse stato designato a controllare il suo feudo, avevano fatto un lavoro orrendo. Loki aveva lavorato duramente per far prosperare le sue terre e farle fiorire, il suolo essendo per buona parte roccioso, con pietre e montagne dove non era possibile allevare e coltivare, il tempo essendo inclemente per gli animali che ad Asgard potevano prosperare. Gli erano serviti tre secoli per vedere crescere quella parte del Regno ed era immensamente grato della cosa.  
Sei anni e tutto stava decadendo.

Sospirò, usando la magia per teleportarsi nella città che si era provata essere il centro delle regioni del nord.  
"Mio Signore!" il sindaco lo salutò anche prima che lui si fosse completamente materializzato nel suo ufficio, estorcendo una risata dallo stregone.  
"Hlifa. E' bello vederla. Ed in una radiosa salute oltretutto." le rispose con un sorriso e un cenno di inchino.  
"Tu sicofante. Sono troppo vecchia per essere in radiosa salute, carissimo." La donna blaterò e forzò Loki in un abbraccio, che lui restituì immediatamente.  
"Che cosa vi duole, allora? Ancora la vostra schiena?"  
Lei rise.

"Ah, non accenno più alla mia schiena, visto hai fatto meraviglie per essa - non posso più lamentarmi di non essere in grado di portare in giro cose, tu ragazzino birbante. No, ultimamente è la mia gotta." lei si lamentò con un sorrisino, e il Manipolatore non riuscì ad evitare la risata che gli sfuggì.  
"Sapete, sareste la prima fra gli Aesir a soffrire di gotta. E' una malattia così fenomenalmente umana e mortale che anche voi non avreste successo con questa trama, Hlifa."  
"Uno non saprà mai se non proverà prima." replicò lei leggermente e si spostò verso il caminetto e il bollitore su di esso.  
"Ditemi dello stato degli affari, vi prego. Le importazioni ed esportazioni stanno crescendo di nuovo?"

"Si, ma non così velocemente come pensavamo avrebbero fatto. Da quando è giunta voce riguardo le terre da cui voi siete adottato, molte delle altre regioni hanno deciso di dissociarsi, vuoi per paura o semplicemente per dispetto non mi è dato sapere. L'idiota a cui ci avevano assegnato quando voi scompariste, era un idiota prevenuto che non aveva mai gestito terre come le nostre in precedenza. Ed ora solo il tuo nome fa loro mostrare i denti."

Loki si aggrottò. Quello non era per nulla positivo, considerato che tutto quello che le sue terre potevano offrire erano oggetti di artigianato e qualche rara delicatezza o prodotto minerario. La loro prosperità si basava sul commercio con altre città e regioni.  
"Come ha reagito Brestir alla dissociazione?"  
Hlifa sbuffò e tese a Loki una tazza di the bollente.  
"Ha quasi distrutto il suo ufficio, come sempre. Detto che erano degli idioti impediti che non avrebbero riconosciuto un buon venditore se questi li avesse morsi nel didietro, che tu sei stato il solo Signore intelligente da queste parti per millenni."

"Bene, per essere giusti sono quello con la più vasta conoscenza in fatto di faccende agricole e commerciali. Ne Thor ne Balder hanno mai fatto significativi studi al riguardo."  
La vecchia signora fece un gesto di diniego e gli lanciò un’occhiata che lo fece rabbrividire.  
"Perché hanno dei sottoposti che fanno le cose per loro. Come aveva anche il tuo predecessore. Tu sei il primo signore in un lunghissimo tempo che ha preso in mano le cose ed ha supervisionato direttamente ciò che accade."  
Loki lo sapeva, ovviamente.

Quando Odino lo aveva reso Signore delle terre del nord, lui era stato furioso. La regione era nota per essere una catastrofe e oltretutto sfortunata, troppo sole d'estate, troppa neve d'inverno, e tutti i tipi di problemi per riuscire anche solo a nutrire i suoi abitanti.

Nessun Signore era mai riuscito a fare più che una minuscola crescita nel benessere e nella prosperità. Loki aveva pensato fosse un altro colpo riservato al fatto che era inferiore a Thor, e si era messo al lavoro con severa alacrità, deciso e determinato a togliere le sue terre da quel destino, per dimostrare ad Asgard che era davvero capace di gestire anche la parte più desolata del Regno Eterno.

Buona parte degli Aesir non gli davano merito del successo, comunque, ed affermavano che aveva usato la magia per aumentare la loro capacità e le loro abilità. Che aveva barato per arrivare al trionfo.  
Era stato solo sedici mesi prima che Odino gli aveva confessato di aver dato a Loki quei possedimenti intenzionalmente, per vedere se il giovane con la propensione a fare le cose a modo suo sarebbe stato quello che era necessario per riportare la prosperità alle regioni del nord.

E bene, eccolo lì di nuovo, a ricominciare da capo.  
"Avete detto a nessuno che siete uno Jotun?" chiese Hlifa passando, riorganizzando un mucchio di pergamene. Loki si soffocò con il suo the.  
"Oh carissimo, respira. Non c'è motivo di asfissiarsi al riguardo."  
"Perché voi... come..." chiese, ancora tossendo ad occhi spalancati. La vecchia signora rise.

"E' stata un educata supposizione. Ho preso l'abitudine di ascoltare con molta attenzione quello che dice la gente, e anche se tu sei sempre stato una sorgente di pettegolezzi in tutto il Regno, le parti vere per buona parte rimangono quelle. Sei stato a Jotunheim prima dell'esilio di tuo fratello, e hai cercato di distruggere il loro regno in seguito. Accoppiato con le poche storie che ho sentito del fatto che sei sempre assurdamente a tuo agio nelle tempeste di neve di cui Brestir si è sempre lamentato, non era così difficile dedurlo."

"Non è gran quantità di materiale su cui basare una simile accusa, Hlifa."  
"Oh, ma l'avete confermata voi stesso. La vostra reazione diceva tutto. Il 'come' nella vostra domanda era davvero quello che mi serviva."  
"Siete una vecchia megera." Loki sibilò.  
"Piantatela di insultarmi, non siete stato allevato come un contadino, men che meno uno Jotun. Agite in accordo, mio Signore." Lei insistette e sedette di nuovo, del tutto noncurante e non impressionata dallo sguardo feroce che Loki le lanciò contro.

"E dunque ora? Cosa volete per il vostro silenzio?"  
Hlifa lo fissò per un momento prima di ridere di cuore.  
"Non è il mio segreto da svelare, mio Principe. Noi del nord abbiamo l'abitudine di non guardare molto da vicino la discendenza, visto che non porta alcun beneficio o vantaggio."  
Lei lo guardò con calore, apparentemente cercando di rassicurare il suo aggrottarsi e i suoi occhi socchiusi.

"Sono abbastanza vecchia da ricordare i tempi precedenti l'ultima Grande Guerra, Loki ed anche se i Giganti di Ghiaccio sono un mucchio di barbari bruti, sono persone che vivono e respirano come ogni altra Razza che è nata nei Nove Regni. Mio fratello una volta ne aveva sposata una, io ne so qualcosa. Una bellissima donna, era quella. Hanno delle femmine stupende."  
"Vostra cognata è una Jotun." Loki ripeté, assaporando le parole come fossero un cattivo odore.

Mentre aveva accettato di essere di un’altra razza rispetto a suo fratello, e si, che era un Gigante di Ghiaccio, il dio non aveva mai accettato di essere imparentato con qualsiasi vero Jotun, per quanto la cosa sembrasse strana. Poteva convenire di essere un Gigante di Ghiaccio dal punto di vista biologico, ma nella sua mente non era mai stato uno di loro.

"Unna era una donna molto gentile. Ci sono differenze culturali, ma per buona parte siamo andate d'accordo insieme. Quel che volevo dirvi." sospirò lei, "E' che la vostra discendenza non ha importanza qui. Brestir mi ha detto, e lo quoto: 'E' una benedizione che il nostro Signore fra tutti possa essere uno Jotun - almeno potrà occuparsi di queste tempeste e cattivo tempo meglio di chiunque altro.'"

Il Manipolatore chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Era stato così ovvio? Erano le persone della città davvero così cieche verso il loro Principe che nessuno lo aveva notato o gli Aesir delle sue terre erano semplicemente eccezionalmente abili nella deduzione?

"Non agitatevi, Mio Signore. E' servito tempo per comprendere realmente quello che nascondete sotto i vostri incantesimi - presumo sia un incantesimo, Unna non era neppur lontanamente dotata di una pelle chiara come te." disse seccamente Hlifa, e Loki dovette davvero lasciar cadere l'espressione caustica dalle sue labbra.  
"Un incantesimo di mascheramento."  
"Comprendo. Bene, Brestir ed io siamo i soli che hanno in effetti creduto alle storie che girano riguardo la vostra discendenza, e non siamo ansiosi di tradirvi come avrebbero fatto altri. Come ho detto, è un vostro segreto da svelare. Contiamo su di voi e sulla vostra abile testolina per aiutarci. Non possiamo perdere un uomo come voi solo per le sciocche avversioni e razzismo."

"Per vendermi appena la vostra prosperità sarà assicurata?"  
"Norne, siete uno scettico quale nessuno io abbia mai visto in precedenza. Vi giuro, Principe Loki di Asgard, che ne Io ne Brestir abbiamo alcuna intenzione di vendervi per quanto durerà la nostra vita. Che Skuld possa tagliarmi la gola se dico una bugia."  
Loki gemette con un sorriso.  
"Prima o poi lei vi sentirà, donna, e farà esattamente questo così che la smettiate di giurare su di lei ogni volta che dovete provare un punto."  
"Oh bene, potrei cambiare con sue sorelle."

Fu a metà settembre che Tony e Loki si trovarono a fissare su uno degli schermi di Jarvis mentre erano nell'officina, cercando di capire quello che era appena successo.  
"Che... che nostra figlia abbia appena chiesto a Steve perché non c'è un altro come lei?"  
"Apparentemente." Loki rispose, osservando passivamente il filmato che Jarvis aveva fatto loro vedere.  
Asdis e Cap sedevano insieme al tavolo di cucina, cenando, quando la bambina aveva chiesto, innocentemente quanto le era possibile, perché non avesse un fratello.  
Steve si era quasi soffocato con il suo toast.  
"Possiamo comprarne uno?" era stata la domanda successiva, e quando il biondone aveva risposto che i bambini non si compravano, lei aveva aggrottato il suo visetto, fissandolo con i suoi enormi occhi verde nocciola e aveva voluto sapere da dove venissero i bambini se non da un negozio.  
Era stato comico semplicemente guardarlo da principio.  
Questo, fino a che l'implicazione si era assestata nella mente di Loki, e dopo qualche secondo anche in quella di Tony.

Mentre Steve aveva cercato di spiegare che quando una Mamma ed un Papà si volevano molto bene, a volte accadeva una magia e un bimbo arrivava (Loki era sicuro che sua figlia avrebbe chiesto a lui di fargli apparire magicamente un fratellino, adesso e stava già pianificando come vendicarsi del soldato), i genitori di Asdis si erano guardati con cautela, non sicuri di quello che l'altro pensasse o volesse, entrambe le menti che correvano fra le opzioni ed i pericoli e qualsiasi altra cosa potessero immaginare.

"Dada e papà si vogliono bene. Posso avere un fvatello?" la bimba aveva chiesto in quel momento esatto, e Steve si era lamentato con un sorriso, seppellendo la testa fra le mani.  
"Sai cosa, dolcezza, perché non ne parli con i tuoi genitori al riguardo?"  
Lei si aggrottò verso di lui, infilzando una patata con la forchetta.  
"Sono impegnati. Tu sei qui. Io voglio un fvatello."

Loki aveva spalancato la bocca verso lo schermo con occhi spalancati, cercando nella sua espressione per qualsiasi traccia di birichinata o scherzo, ma aveva trovato solo onesta curiosità e un desiderio profondo sul viso di sua figlia.  
"mmh. Sicuro. Togli audio, J." Tony aveva tagliato la cosa surreale e girato attorno sulla sua sedia in un chiaro tentativo di prendere tempo.  
"Possiamo... parlarne?" chiese Loki cautamente, i pensieri che già correvano follemente dentro alla sua testa.

Si, probabilmente ne voleva un altro, ma ora? C'erano così tante cose che doveva fare oltre a prendersi cura per un secondo bimbo. Lo stregone era stato così sicuro che la cosa potesse aspettare ancora per qualche anno.  
C'era quello che stava succedendo con Doom che puzzava più dei bidoni di un sushi bar, e doveva ancora trovare tracce di Algrim e dei suoi scagnozzi. Loki non aveva mai pensato di dar vita ad un altro bimbo davvero.  
Fino a che Asdis lo aveva chiesto in effetti.

La consapevolezza fece frullare qualcosa in eccitazione nel suo ventre. Oh, per tutte le Norne ed Yggdrasil.  
"Dobbiamo? Voglio dire, forse mi è passato per la mente un paio di volte, ma..." Tony rispose, giocando pigramente con una vite sul bancone per occuparsi le dita.  
"Non sarebbe ideale farlo ora."  
"No, assolutamente no. Voglio dire, con Doom così potentemente in crescita è troppo pericoloso."  
"Per non menzionare gli Elfi."  
"No, non posso dimenticarli."  
"Aspetteremo più a lungo?"  
"Probabilmente è meglio, sicuro."  
"Va bene. Bene."  
"Bene."  
Era difficile, per dir poco.

"Dunque, riguardo lo scanner molecolare che il tuo staff medico usa..." Tony chiese allora, e Loki immediatamente si gettò nell'opportunità di cambiare argomento.

"Beviamo e siamo felici, amici, perché la mia signora ha passato tutte le prove! Ci sposeremo in qualche giorno!" Thor tuonò con il sorriso più ampio che Loki avesse mai visto sul suo viso, e Jane semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di sorseggiare la sua birra.  
"Congratulazioni, Jane, questo è un risultato di cui essere fieri - Il Padre degli Dei ha la propensione per rendere eccessivamente difficile guadagnare la cittadinanza Asgardiana." sorrise lo stregone.  
"Ho notato. Ma ehi, nulla ripaga come mostrar loro quello di cui è fatto un umano." rispose Jane e gli sorrise. Loki rise.

"Confido che il concilio fosse piuttosto tetro ed imbronciato mentre venivi ufficialmente dichiarata promessa sposa di Thor?"  
"Molto soddisfacente. Sono degli idioti. Buona parte di loro, almeno."  
"Come mai io non ho mai dovuto superare prove?" chiese Tony, tagliando una salsiccia in piccoli pezzi perché Asdis la mangiasse. "Voglio dire, si, tu eri piuttosto morto per loro quando ci siamo sposati, ma adesso sei stato reintegrato e tutto il resto. Dimmi, sono curioso."  
Loki gli sorrise, chiaramente divertito.

"Tecnicamente il nostro matrimonio non è considerato legale ad Asgard esattamente per questo."  
La bocca di Tony cadde aperta in orrore all'affermazione. Il resto degli Avengers e Pepper risero per la sua faccia.  
"Cosa vuoi dire con, illegale? Tu porti il mio anello, e hai il mio nome, non può essere più legale di così." borbottò costernato. "Non mi importa quello che pensano, tu sei mio, punto."  
"Questo è quel che pensavo, e il motivo per cui non l'ho mai tirato fuori. A te non serve cittadinanza, perciò non è importante come per Jane e Thor."  
La donna sospirò irritata, quasi uno sbuffo mentre gli lanciava uno sguardo.

"Ho fallito gloriosamente ogni tentativo di avere traccia in fatto di materie legate al governo." disse lei, e Loki, Pepper e Natasha aggrottarono le ciglia mentre pensavano cosa significasse.  
"E dunque, lo hanno semplicemente accettato?" Pep voleva sapere.  
"Ovviamente no, ma li ho azzittiti."  
"Oh, racconta. Cercano sempre di avere l'ultima parola." Loki domandò il mento sollevato posato sulle mani.  
Jane gli sorrise, anche Thor sogghignò al ricordo, e quello rese il Manipolatore anche più curioso. Lei depose il suo bicchiere e si schiarì la gola.

"Ho detto alla corte che non avevo davvero alcun interesse nel governare o essere Regina. Potevano prendersi la loro corona e metterla dove il sole non splende, per quel che mi importa, e fino a che questa farsa infine terminerà. Io voglio solo sposarlo, nient'altro, non sapevo neppure che cosa significasse dargli una possibilità a lungo termine, e non sono tagliata per nulla di reginesco."  
"Ma lo hanno accettato?" Natasha chiese mentre rideva, facendo ridere Jane mentre sollevava il mento con orgoglio.

"Come se potessero fare altro. Erano così sicuri di buttarmi fuori prima del tramonto, e in quel momento la cosa è divenuta davvero divertente - Thor si è mostrato e ha proclamato che mi avrebbe sposato comunque, perciò era opportuno che si togliessero le teste dai loro mango e la piantassero."  
Sollevò una serie di risate da tutti loro, che si immaginavano il Principe Ereditario che dichiarava che avrebbe fatto quello che voleva, contro le regole del suo regno, sfidando il suo stesso padre.

Loki non avrebbe pensato che Thor lo facesse davvero se necessario. Aveva sempre seguito almeno le regole di base, anche se forzando la propria volontà quando doveva. Andare contro Odino riguardo quell'argomento non sarebbe mai stata una possibilità, per quanto fortemente si fosse ribellato in situazioni che riguardavano il guerriero che era.

"Per una volta, fratello, convengo espressamente con l’uso della tua cocciutaggine per una causa. Ben fatto." disse, e il sorriso felice e scaltro che ebbe indietro da Thor fu sufficiente a Loki per vedere che sapeva esattamente che era stato giusto fare quello che aveva fatto.

"Frigga ha dovuto in effetti girarsi in modo che nessuno la vedesse ridere, e Odino ha messo la testa sulle mani con quanta dignità potesse raccogliere. Non sono sicura, ma penso di averlo sentito lamentare del fatto che Loki abbia avuto una significativa influenza sulle azioni di Thor." disse Jane continuando a raccontare, ancora sorridendo ampiamente, e Thor allungò il braccio attorno alle sue spalle e le baciò la guancia con un rumore bagnato.

"Avrei lasciato il trono se tu lo avessi voluto, e la corte lo sa. Governare è una faccenda così noiosa e tediosa, ed esigente, ho scoperto. Davvero, preferirei custodire i Regni come faccio adesso che essere incatenato al palazzo e supervisionarli."  
Bene, Loki poteva ben comprendere la cosa. Era il suo stesso pensiero al riguardo.  
Aspetta.  
"Non osare fuggire le tue responsabilità verso Asgard, o giuro, che ti forzerò a prenderle." sibilò, e il biondo ebbe il coraggio di sogghignargli.  
"Fratello, anche se lo facessi - non sono affari tuoi."  
"Tu sottovaluti l'effetto che la tua rinuncia avrebbe, Thor."  
"Adesso diventa interessante." Bruce mormorò con un sorriso, e si appoggiò indietro.

"Ovviamente io so che tu saresti il successivo in linea, ti darei solo quello che tu cercavi nel tuo folle piano di dominazione tutti quegli anni or sono." disse, intenzionalmente sorseggiando il suo vino mentre innocentemente guardava suo fratello, che fece una smorfia e lo guardò con lo sguardo più strappalacrime che poteva produrre.   
"Non farmi questo, fratello maggiore. Te ne prego." gemette.  
I loro amici eruppero in un fresco giro di risate.  
Asdis scelse quel momento per spruzzare il ketchup su tutto il tavolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A: Balder è un cugino nella mia sceneggiatura - dimenticatevene, mi serviva solo un nome.


	7. 7 Addio al celibato Asgardiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I riti pre matrimoniali Asgardiani, e quel che se ne deve fare

"Avete qualche informazione sulla biologia Jotun?"

"Ovviamente ce l'ho, mio Signore." disse Hlifa e si alzò per cercare le carte ed i libri che poteva fornire. "Ho parlato spesso con Unna, e ho raccolto quello che potevo, anche se temo che le nostre librerie siano piuttosto scarse al riguardo."

Loki la osservò cercare quello che poteva trovare, che era significativamente di più di quanto avesse trovato fino ad allora nella libreria reale. Mise i libri e le pagine di appunti davanti a lui sulla sua scrivania e li spinse nella sua direzione.

"Abbiamo sentito della promessa sposa mortale di Thor. Ti prego di portargli le nostre congratulazioni e i nostri auguri per il futuro."  
"Lo farò. Vi ringrazio, Lady Hlifa." disse Loki mentre faceva i bagagli.  
"Oh, piantatela con i convenevoli. Non avete bisogno di lusingarmi."

Poco più di una settimana prima che le nozze si tenessero, Thor portò l'invito ufficiale - stavolta da parte del Padre degli Dei in persona, Loki osservò con un sorriso ironico verso di lui e ricevette un sogghigno di rimando. Chiunque lui e Jane volessero che partecipasse era il benvenuto, e sarebbero stati accolti come l'ultima volta.

"Stavolta senza Gemme dell'Infinito?"  
"Spero tanto, fratello."  
Loki annuì e Tony fece portare a Jarvis l'invito agli altri, come Thor voleva.  
Il Dio del Tuono cincischiò per un secondo prima di infilare le sue grosse mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, lanciando a suo fratello minore uno sguardo timido.  
"Mi faresti l'onore di venire a caccia con me?" poi chiese.  
Il Manipolatore sorrise gentilmente.  
"Avevo sperato me lo chiedessi. Sarà mio piacere."  
Qualsiasi tensione Thor sentisse si dissipò in un istante.  
"Allora torneremo trionfanti e con una preda adeguata." sorrise, facendo ridere sommessamente Loki.

"Per essere onesto, ho anche pensato potessimo usare la giornata per indagare riguardo la traccia - non abbiamo avuto tempo di cercare Algrim nell'ultimo mese, e conoscendoti qualsiasi caccia effettiva porterebbe frutto istantaneamente."  
"Spiegate, prego." Richiese Tony mentre armeggiava con un guanto.  
"E' tradizione che lo sposo cacci una bella pelliccia che servirà come giaciglio per consumare il matrimonio. Più fine la pelliccia, più sarà benedetta l'unione." disse Loki mentre scorreva uno dei suoi appena acquisiti libri riguardo gli Jotnar.

"Qualcosa di simile al vostro addio al celibato, lo sposo chiede agli uomini che vuole come compagni di cacciare con lui, ed essi vanno e si divertono. Cacciare è una bella attività. Dovremmo provarci qualche volta."  
Tony sollevò loro un sopracciglio e diede loro il suo migliore sguardo 'Ti sembro il tipo che fa qualsiasi cosa tu abbia appena proposto'. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Noioso."  
Girandosi verso suo fratello, l'uomo dagli occhi verdi si appoggiò sopra al tavolo, il mento sopra una mano e il gomito sulla superficie.

"Ora, dimmi, chi altro ci accompagnerà? Di certo i migliori di Asgard hanno lottato per la possibilità di ricevere un tale onore." chiese con un sogghigno, immensamente interessato in qualsiasi cavolata gli idioti Aesir avessero sortito. Thor tuonò una risata.  
"Ti saresti divertito a vedere la loro bramosia per ottenere l'invito, Loki. Ahimè, l'ho ovviamente negato a tutti. Questa è una faccenda fra amici, non d'onore."  
Ah bene. Quindi gli Imbranati Quattro allora, sembrava.  
"I tuoi guerrieri sanno che hai pianificato di chiedermi di venire, o aspettano te e faremo loro una sorpresa?"

Thor gli sorrise.  
"Hai capito male, fratello. L'ho negato a tutti. Questa partita di caccia sarà solo fra noi, come ho sempre immaginato."  
Oh.  
Ora, quello non era ciò che lo stregone si era atteso. Guardò ammutolito suo fratello maggiore, felice e con gli occhi brillanti seduto su una poltrona di fronte al divano.  
"Solo io e te."  
Thor annuì. Loki rise e si sfregò la fronte con un sogghigno.  
"Mi detesteranno anche di più dopo di questo. Va bene, quando partiamo?"

"Domattina. Sii certo che non mi importa di insignificanti gelosie al riguardo, perché è una mia decisione, e solo mia. Se voglio passare la giornata solamente con mio fratello, così farò. Devono imparare ad accettare che tu sia al mio fianco uno di questi giorni."  
A Loki stesso non poteva importare di meno riguardo i loro sentimenti, ma sentì un profondo caso di affetto familiare che sorgeva nel suo petto.  
"Ho detto a tutti i miei amici ripetutamente che avrei chiesto solo a te di accompagnarmi. Devono rispettare il mio desiderio."  
Tony, che era rimasto eccezionalmente in silenzio negli ultimi minuti, infine lasciò cadere il suo cacciavite dalle mani e diede un’occhiata interrogativa al guanto.  
"Riportalo indietro incolume, se puoi, e sii certo che non scappi a farsela con un cervo o simili, ho sentito che ha una brutta nomea riguardo gli animali con gli zoccoli."

"Oh, tu...!" Loki iniziò e prese suo marito per il collo, tirandolo giù sopra di se e iniziando un attacco di solletico fra le risate ruggenti del Principe Ereditario di Asgard.  
"Devo andare ad informare la mia Signora che partiremo all'alba." disse e andò con un sorriso.  
Loki fece il solletico a Tony senza pietà, e lui stava già ridendo alle lacrime e ansimando disperatamente.  
"Piantala, f-fermo, ti prego!" sbuffò fuori fra due risate. Chi avrebbe detto che Tony Stark soffriva così il solletico eh?  
"Mi spiace!" rise, contorcendosi fra le braccia del suo amante. "Non dirò mai più una cosa simile!"

"Altamente improbabile, caro." Loki disse impassibile, ma cessò la sua tortura e si tirò indietro. Tony ansimò uno strillo, cercando di riprendersi dal fiatone che aveva e tornare a un normale respiro umano e rimase afflosciato sul divano.  
"Dunque, dov'è la mia pelliccia?" sbuffò, guardando su a suo marito con i grandi occhi nocciola. Loki sogghignò.  
"Ero io la sposa, se ricordi. Dovresti essere tu a darmi la pelliccia semmai."

"Oh, andiamo, io non sapevo. Non puoi andare a fare un giro coi ragazzi e fare una specie di addio al celibato post matrimoniale? Fingo anche di fare la sposa al tuo ritorno." propose l'ingegnere, agitando le sopracciglia con significato, facendo ridere il Manipolatore.  
"Così ansioso di essere portato a letto da me?"  
"Ehi, una divinità sexy come una banana nel mio letto, certo che si."  
"Forse ritornerò con una pelle se me lo chiedi abbastanza gentilmente."

Tony non aveva chiesto, Loki pensò dopo che ebbero usato l'assenza di loro figlia in pieno ed avevano fatto cose fantasticamente sconce l'uno all'altro in vari luoghi.  
Tony aveva pregato.  
E non solo per la pelliccia.  
La traccia si rivelò essere reale per la prima volta.  
Arrivando a Nidavellir, avevano chiesto in giro, sentendo di strane persone ammantate che comperavano armi e facevano rabbrividire di ansietà i nani.

Visitando una delle fucine, Loki sentì una lieve impronta energetica che riconobbe immediatamente come l'Aether.  
infine, avevano qualcosa con cui lavorare. Spremettero i nani per qualsiasi informazione potessero acquisire, e mentre erano nel regno una volta abitato dagli Elfi Oscuri, vagando nei campi e nelle pianure, nascosti da un incantesimo per vedere se potessero incontrarli per caso.

Sia Thor che Loki non sapevano se fossero stati fortunati o sfortunati quando tornarono ad Asgard quel giorno senza altro che quella lieve traccia.  
Istruendo Heimdall a cercare nuovamente nella loro terra di origine, ora forse in grado di percepire e vedere la perturbazione che un incantesimo di invisibilità poteva creare, entrambi i Principi pensarono a dove andare a caccia.

"Jotunheim ha le bestie più grandi." disse Thor, e Loki rabbrividì.  
"Rognose e trasandate, tutte quante, la loro pelliccia non è degna dello sforzo. Cerchiamo sulle piane di Vanaheim e cacciamo una preda in quei luoghi."  
"Naah, preda troppo facile per l'occasione. Forse dovremmo andare a Muspelheim."  
Ponderando la cosa per un secondo, il dio più giovane mormorò un incantesimo, dandogli corpo con un movimento del polso. Una sfera di luce apparve davanti al suo viso e osservò intentamente nella sfera brillante prima di estinguerla fra i palmi della sua mano.

"Bene, quella sarebbe un avventura. Il mio calendario mi ha fatto verificare che gli Eldrkyn stanno nidificando ora."  
Un sorriso sfacciato si formò sul viso di Thor quando si raddrizzò e si mosse verso l'orlo del Bifrost.  
"Se abbiamo deciso, allora, fratello, vorrei tornare dalla mia sposa in una giornata."  
"Siate avvisati che non vi permetterò di entrare nel Bifrost se vi fosse pericolo per la cupola." indicò Heimdall seccamente mentre guardava i due uomini prepararsi.

"Calmatevi, amico mio, ci accerteremo che il vostro santuario non sia messo in pericolo." rise Thor.  
"Che rimaniate illesi allora." Colui che tutto vede disse ed aprì loro la via.

"Eeh. Disgustoso."

Qualsiasi cosa Loki avesse appena scaricato sul tavolo di lavoro davanti a Tony aveva fatto un suono disgustoso simile a pelle bagnata su pietra, e l'ingegnere si spinse via dal tavolo di acciaio inossidabile per salutare suo marito con un abbraccio e forse un bacio (e per mettere distanza fra se e quel... qualsiasi cosa fosse).

Non fece alcuna delle due. Tony sollevò un sopracciglio verso Loki e sorrise.  
"Sembri un poco... bruciacchiato, tesoro."  
"Succede cacciando su Muspelheim."  
"Non è il mondo del Fuoco?"

Loki mormorò in assenso e punzecchiò la cosa sul tavolo con le dita emettendo un sospiro.  
"Odio scuoiare. La pelle dei rettili è così difficile da lavorare."  
"Oh dei, Lokes, che cos'è questo?" chiese Tony con disgusto, guardando la mostruosità sul suo tavolo aggrottato. Il dio lo punzecchiò di nuovo, sollevandolo prendendolo fra le dita per rivelare il lato inferiore insanguinato, facendo venire un conato o quasi a Tony.

"Seriamente, che cos'è questa cosa?"  
Dando a suo marito uno sguardo irritato, lo sollevò un po' più in alto.  
"Ho solo esaudito il tuo desiderio. Thor graziosamente ha diviso metà della sua preda. Ovviamente ho aiutato a eliminare la bestia, quindi tecnicamente è mia di diritto." disse, aggrottandosi e posandola di nuovo giù.  
"Questa è la pelle per la mia sposa."  
"Oh piccolo, non avresti dovuto." Cantilenò seccamente Tony e guardò sospettosamente la cosa. "Che povera creatura è morta per questo?"  
Loki sembrò positivamente fiero mentre rispondeva.  
"Un drago."  
"Un dra- oh, per l'amor diddio, non puoi voler dire che esistono davvero animali simili ai draghi." esclamò Tony. Il sorriso dello stregone si allargò.

"Esistono animali simili ai vostri draghi. Si chiamano Eldrkyn, stirpe di fuoco nella tua lingua, molto azzeccato. Perciò, dovrò spolparlo e conciarlo, ma dopo di ciò potremo probabilmente utilizzarlo per l'uso inteso."

"Sante grappe, non c'è modo che tu mi stenda nudo su quella cosa."  
"La tradizione vuole che il primo nato sia concepito su di essa."  
"Già fatto, nessuno stimolo qui per me. Non puoi farmelo fare."  
E no, Tony non voleva sapere dove Loki avesse nascosto quel coltello che aveva appena estratto per iniziare a scuoiare la pelle insanguinata sul suo tavolo da lavoro.

"Wooh, fermati subito li, Reindeer Games, niente disgustoso spolpare o altre fregnacce medievali nella mia officina!"   
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Loki gli scoccò uno sguardo di traverso, ma continuò a grattar via pezzi di carne.  
"Devo portarlo di sopra e spaventare nostra figlia?"  
"Oh cielo, no, solo... grrrr." Tony digrignò i denti e si arruffò i capelli.  
"Perché devi essere così Vichingo? Non avete dei servitori per questo tipo di cose su ad Asgard, visto che tu sei tutto principesco e quant'altro?"

Loki gli ridacchiò mentre si liberava dei rifiuti con un lieve cenno della mano. Bananando e kiwizzando, Tony davvero non voleva sapere dove fosse svanita quella roba.  
"Siamo una razza di guerrieri e cacciatori, Anthony, che cosa ti aspettavi esattamente? Ovviamente qualsiasi ragazzino impara a cacciare e cosa fare con la preda dopo di ciò.  
"Davvero avete ucciso un drago e in qualche modo realizzato ogni genere di favola per caso?"  
Rimase in silenzio per un secondo, e il genio miliardario intenzionalmente non guardò qualsiasi orribile destino fosse accaduto alla pelle.

"In effetti, per essere perfettamente onesti, non abbiamo davvero...mmh... cacciato questo. Avevamo messo gli occhi su una cosa più piccola, nulla di così pericoloso. gli Eldrkyn sono eccezionalmente difficili da uccidere, ed anche piuttosto aggressivi." ammise Loki, grattando ancora il lato interno. "Mentre aspettavamo che la preda arrivasse a tiro, questo soggetto ha deciso di azzuffarsi con un altro e si è ferito piuttosto mortalmente. Era un adolescente al massimo e sanguinava in giro prima che potessimo correre via per salvarci come avremmo fatto in qualsiasi altra situazione."

"E quindi avete pensato che 'a caval donato non si guarda in bocca' vero?"  
Loki sorrise.  
"Vedi, questo è un proverbio che usiamo anche noi. E si, è esattamente quello che abbiamo fatto. Era molto bello, guarda semplicemente a questa perfetta pelle senza imperfezioni. Certamente questa non è in alcun modo pelliccia, ma non me ne importa e Thor ha preso un bel lupo da scuoiare." disse con occhi brillanti e girò la porzione libera dalla carne.  
Anche se suo marito aveva ragione e la cosa sembrava davvero quasi mitica.  
"Che banana, ma sono davvero scaglie rettili. Santo Kiwi, hai ucciso un drago." sospirò con una risata e si strofinò la fronte.  
"Si abbiamo."  
Cautamente sporgendosi, Tony toccò una scaglia con l'indice, chiudendo gli occhi con un sobbalzo. Loki gemette.  
"Ovvero? Davvero, pensavo fossi un po' meno... femminuccia."  
"Ehi, non sono una femminuccia, non insinuare cose simili."

Sentendo il disegno delle scaglie col palmo della mano era una sensazione molto strana. Il cervello di Tony non aveva ancora raggiunto il punto in cui avrebbe riconosciuto quella cosa come una vera pelle di drago.  
Era così in stile Harry Potter.  
E dei, se non era bollente come l'inferno.  
Loki sghignazzò ancora una volta verso di lui.  
"Sei un ragazzo molto, molto birbante, Signor Stark. Sei davvero pronto a giacere sulla pelle con me."  
"Colpevole delle accuse. Quando finirai di conciarlo?"  
"Probabilmente il giorno prima che partiamo per il matrimonio."  
"Perfetto."


	8. 8 Seguendo le tradizioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesso o Poco più-

"Giocattoli?"  
"Fatto."  
"Abiti? Per tutti noi?"  
"Fatto."  
"Roba da toilette?"  
"Signore, sembra abbiate tutto."  
Tony sospirò rilassato.  
"Grazie a Dio per le piccole cose."

Qualche secondo dopo Loki entrò, Asdis alle sue calcagna, gesticolando selvaggiamente a qualsiasi storia lei gli stesse raccontando.  
"... sono come voi? Voi siete sposati. Savanno felici pev sempve?"  
Ah, il matrimonio in arrivo. Bene, la bimba conosceva bene Disney e le favole, che cosa si aspettava? Loki sorrise e passò le dita fra i suoi capelli mentre guardava le valige.  
"Spero sia così. Si vogliono molto bene, così come me ed il tuo papà. Salta sul letto su, non stai nella pelle." rise e la bimba lo fece con un energetico salto e un allegro strillo.

Tony si mise giù vicino a lei aprendole le braccia quando lei gattonò per arrampicarsi sopra di lui e fare le coccole al papà, e Loki sedette ai piedi del letto, creando un illusione.  
"C'era una volta, un coraggioso eroe che volava usando un'armatura così finemente costruita che nessun'altro essere nel mondo poteva copiarla."  
Asdis sorrise e mise la testa sotto il mento di Tony.  
"Quello è papà." disse lei, facendo annuire il suo Dada. L'illusione di Iron Man fece un giro in aria, guardando verso di lei e salutandola e lei rise e salutò di rimando.

"Mini papà."  
"Bene, ci sono persone alte e persone piccole, e il tuo papà è un po' basso."  
"Ehi!" il suddetto strillò in indignazione, facendo il broncio a sua figlia mentre lei rideva. "Non tutti possono essere un Gigante, e io non sono piccolo."  
"Dillo a te stesso, forse prima o poi ci credi. Comunque, il nostro eroe trovò una ragazza perduta e solitaria un giorno, e decise che gli serviva la sua protezione."  
Tony sorrise affettuosamente a suo marito.  
"Non che lei ne avesse realmente bisogno. Lei aveva bisogno di amore e di una famiglia."  
"Non rovinare la fine, Anthony."

Si alternarono a raccontare la storia di come erano divenuti una coppia, una famiglia. Abbreviando, ovviamente, e senza spaventare troppo loro figlia. Lei aspirava le parole e le immagini che l'illusione di Loki creava per lei, fino a che le sue palpebre si chiusero e lei si afflosciò contro l'ingegnere a peso morto, soccombendo al sonno ed era improbabile si sarebbe svegliata prima di giorno.

Tony la portò nel suo letto, stando via per forse tre minuti. Quando tornò alla camera principale, venne accolto da luci soffuse, Loki che indossava solo i boxer, nello stesso posto dove lo aveva lasciato, gli occhi verdi socchiusi e un sorriso giocoso sulle labbra.  
Nelle sue mani era un pacchetto, bianco argenteo, e Tony pensò che quello era come il cuoio perfetto sarebbe sembrato se vi fosse un animale che potesse essere di quel colore.

E poi ricordò.  
"Ho donato alla mia sposa una pelle di suo gusto?" chiese lo stregone svolgendo la pelle e ponendola sul letto, coprendo le lenzuola quasi completamente.  
"Strepitoso." Tony sospirò e si avvicinò, curioso di che sensazione desse la pelle dopo essere stata conciata.  
E caspita, era fantastica. Calda al tocco, morbida e flessibile, fatta per essere indossata.  
"Perché è bianca?"

"La pelle degli Eldrkyn è nota per i suoi colori pastello dopo la concia - i prodotti chimici reagiscono fra di loro e la scoloriscono. Specialmente il cuoio di quelli giovani diviene di questo tono, e il nostro era quasi un infante. Più giovane il drago, più bianco il cuoio trattato.  
Scoccando uno sguardo a Loki, l'ingegnere si arrampicò sul letto, strisciando verso suo marito e lo baciò con fervore e desiderio.

"Sei un uomo dai tanti talenti, Lokes. Questa è arte da fuori di testa." sbuffò fuori dopo che si separarono, e guarda, il dio aveva già le mani sotto alla sua maglia. La tirò via, e le mani vagarono a giocare con i suoi pantaloni poi.  
Tony rise.  
"Cazzo questo è più che bollente."  
"Hai abbandonato le frutta ora, eh?"  
"Taci."

E Loki lo fece, le labbra occupate a baciare a bocca aperta la parte superiore del corpo di Tony, il suo collo e la gola, mordicchiando la pelle, preparandosi a ottenere quello che il suo uomo aveva promesso una settimana prima.  
"Solo perché lo sappia, esigo che mantenga la promessa ora." mormorò sul morbido punto sotto all'orecchio dell'ingegnere, sorridendo per il brivido che gli rispose.

"Quale promessa?" gli venne risposto da una voce roca, il corpo di Tony che impazientemente premeva sul suo. Loki ridacchiò.  
"Hai desiderato una pelle. Sono tornato con una preda. Tu sei la mia sposa ora, e io ti prenderò in quel modo." sogghignò il dio, e un attimo dopo aveva suo marito sulla schiena ed era a cavalcioni delle sue anche, l'erezione familiare che già pregava per la sua attenzione alla sua coscia. Il sogghigno si allargò.

"Perdi il sorriso e mettiti al lavoro, non ringiovanisco qui."  
"La pazienza è una virtù, Stark, e la inculcherò in te un giorno." replicò lo stregone, tracciando con leggerezza la pelle attorno al ronzante reattore Arc, e poi accarezzando i fianchi e fermandosi sulle anche.

Uno schiocco delle dita fece svanire i jeans di Tony, lasciandolo nudo e ovviamente molto desideroso, se la vista che salutò Loki era un indicazione.  
"Sempre così insaziabile per me, amor mio." Sussurrò e seguì delle invisibili linee con le dita, tracciando dall'ombelico fino all'orgogliosa erezione che sorgeva fra le cosce di Tony.

"Potrei passare l'eternità con te sopra o sotto di me, Rudolph, non mi stancherò mai di te." disse l'ingegnere e spinse leggermente nel tocco delle dita calde che giocavano con lui. "Non ci sarà mai abbastanza di te per me."  
"L'adulazione non ti farà ottenere nulla."  
"peccato."  
Ma Loki si intenerì e avvolse le dita attorno allo stelo di suo marito, provocando un delizioso gemito lascivo mentre le anche venivano sollevate per incontrare la sua mano a mezza via. Accarezzando gentilmente, Loki si sporse per il tubo di lubrificante che aveva recuperato prima aprendolo e (con un po' di aiuto dalla sua magia) né strizzò una buona quantità sulle dita prima di infilarle fra le chiappe di Tony, spingendo le gambe muscolose ad aprirsi. Il genio le allargò senza pensarci, premendosi solo contro la mano di Loki con desiderio.

Lasciò uscire un altro gemito quando il dio simultaneamente prese in bocca il suo stelo e strofinò contro il suo perineo con le dita unte, una di loro che stuzzicava l'apertura subito dietro.  
"Andiamo, puoi fare più di quello." borbottò lui e spinse il suo didietro nel contatto.  
"Ripeto: pazienza, tesoro. Intendo godermi il mio tempo con te."

"Sono così seriamente incapace di essere paziente, Lokes, dovresti averlo imp - oh sì!" sibilò mentre un dito entrava dentro di lui con un movimento fluido, colpendo la sua prostata con precisione millimetrica.  
"Di più, andiamo, ne ho bisogno." disse e inarcò le anche contro il dito e la bocca calda attorno al suo stelo, e Loki eseguì, infilando gentilmente un altro dito nel suo stretto calore. Tony gemette di piacere e tirò indietro la testa contro i cuscini, infilando le mani fra i riccioli neri di Loki.

Il Manipolatore si prese il suo tempo nell'aprirlo, infilando pigramente le dita nel corpo del suo amante, a volte colpendo il suo punto magico, a volte evitandolo dispettosamente, aspettando che Tony perdesse il controllo e perdesse se stesso nelle sensazioni e nell'inondazione di contatto e lussuria. I muscoli attorno alle sue dita si rilassarono rapidamente, prendendole e tenendole mentre Tony si inarcava indietro verso la sua mano. Succhiare e leccare andava a tempo con il languido spingere. Non servì molto perché l'ingegnere arrivasse ad uno stato di totale incoerenza, gemendo, gridando e pregando per avere di più, forzato a resistere alle lente, gentili attenzioni con cui Loki lo graziava, diventando matto di desiderio e bisogno.

Tony non registrò neppure il terzo dito fino a che non premettero contro la sua prostata con abbastanza forza da portarlo sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, tenuto indietro solo dalla stretta alla base del suo stelo, e lasciò andare una stringa di parole senza senso, senza significato, un tentativo fallito di tornare alla realtà. La sua testa nuotava, non poteva decidere se dovesse prestare più attenzione alla fantasticamente talentuosa bocca che lo succhiava o alle egualmente sciolte dita che lo stavano aprendo e rendendolo pronto all'erezione del suo amante che si strofinava contro il suo polpaccio.

"'no pronto, fottimi avanti!" riuscì a forzarsi di dire, non sapendo neppure se la sua lingua fosse riuscita a dare il messaggio in modo abbastanza chiaro affinché Loki lo capisse.  
Ovviamente lo stregone aveva compreso la sua supplica, indipendentemente dal fatto che Tony avesse detto parole o sillabe, perché si ritirò completamente, arrangiando gli arti dell'ingegnere in modo che potesse immergersi fra le sue gambe e strofinare la testa della sua erezione contro l'apertura in attesa.  
Tony miagolò. Non gli importava di che suono avesse fatto, semplicemente voleva.

Le sue gambe si aprirono di più, un chiaro invito. Loki lo accolse e si infilò dentro a Tony con un singolo, liscio colpo di reni prima di fermarsi di nuovo, la testa indietro, gli occhi chiusi e godendosi il morbido calore attorno al suo stelo non permettendo a suo marito di muoversi di un singolo centimetro senza la sua approvazione.  
"Lokes..." lui sussurrò, la voce roca per l'ansimare, stringendo i muscoli e desiderando che il dio si muovesse di già.

"Zitto." gli venne risposto, e il corpo pallido si chinò avanti per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio tenero, tenendolo fermo mentre Tony cercava di fargli infine iniziare l'atto - futile. Quando Loki aveva deciso, non cambiava i suoi piani, e adesso voleva andare lento e stuzzicare. Tony si arrese, cadendo nel bacio e nell'intimità che si spargeva attorno a loro.

Divenne cosciente della pelle di drago sotto al suo torso nudo di nuovo. Il suo calore agile abbracciava la sua pelle, e lui sorrise al pensiero di essere fottuto sopra ad un essere mitico in quel momento.  
Accarezzando ancora il viso di Tony con le labbra, Loki agganciò una delle gambe di Tony sotto l'attaccatura del suo gomito e infine iniziò a muoversi.  
Parlando di gratificazione ritardata. Fu paradisiaco.  
E dannazione, come riusciva a colpire la sua prostata ad ogni movimento? Era come avesse un GPS interno. Mira perfetta o quant'altro.  
Gemette.

"Di più. Voglio di più." sospirò, incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti sotto il ritmo costante, e venne accontentato immediatamente mentre suo marito aumentava la velocità diventando più ruvido con lui.  
Non durò a lungo. La combinazione di carezze gentili e penetrazione pesante lo mandarono volando oltre l'orlo quasi immediatamente, anche senza ulteriore stimolazione sul suo cazzo.  
Loki lo cavalcò lungo l'orgasmo con colpi rapidi e incisivi, muovendo le anche con l'angolo perfetto per colpire la prostata di Tony e spremendolo fino al limite con la cosa, lasciandolo ansimare e gemere dopo che fu disceso dal suo orgasmo.

"Dio della penetrazione Diabolica." ansimò, e Loki rallentò, fermandosi quando l'ingegnere smise di tremare.  
"Quasi, caro. Ti chiami Anthony, non Diabolico." scherzò lo stregone con un sogghigno, ancora duro dentro a suo marito e non era venuto, che indugiava sopra a lui con le mani ai lati della testa di Tony.  
"Guitto." sbuffò con una risata, chiudendo gli occhi con un gemito di contentezza. "Merda, sono un ragazzo fottutamente fortunato ad avere qualcuno come te che è bollente per me.  
Loki sogghignò di più e si tirò indietro.  
"Fortunato come sono io ad avere te."  
"Gee, non fare lo sdolcinato con me subito dopo una delle migliori cavalcate che mi siano mai state fatte."

"Ti amo anch'io, bisbetico lamentoso."  
Servì uno sforzo serio per sedersi, notò Tony. Ma doveva un orgasmo al suo amante, o anche tre. Ah bene, per quello sarebbe tornato dall'inferno.  
"Dammi un minuto e ti ritorno il favore."

Loki lo spinse giù sulla pelle con mano ferma, arrampicandosi di nuovo sopra a lui, i suoi occhi verdi e penetranti fissi in quelli nocciola di Tony e c'era qualcosa in loro che l'ingegnere non capiva completamente. Le sue mani iniziarono ad accarezzare il corpo di suo marito, completamente senza che lui notasse, un azione subconscia di cui venne reso cosciente da Loki, che afferrò le sue mani e le tenne dove si trovavano.  
"Farai molto di più." disse, e la sua voce era pesante di implicazioni che fecero inghiottire Tony in modo altrettanto forte.  
"Cosa...?  
Venne baciato di nuovo, in modo forte ed esigente, imperioso, e la cosa fece vibrare in modo interessato il suo stelo, già eretto di nuovo completamente. Tony amava essere un quasi Aesir.

"Non pensare che non mi sia accorto di come tu guardi nostra figlia con nostalgia, o che le tue mani continuano a fermarsi sulla mia pancia." sibilò Loki, e l'altro guardò le loro mani intrecciate, vedendo solo allora che giacevano appena sotto l'ombelico di Loki, cosa che fece inghiottire di nuovo Tony con forza.  
"Lokes, questo..."  
"Non.  
Merda. Era arrabbiato? Ma Dei, Tony voleva. Desiderava. Eppure, avevano deciso insieme che avrebbero aspettato.

Il Manipolatore posò la testa contro la sua, guancia contro guancia così che le sue labbra toccassero il padiglione dell'orecchio di Tony, soffiando il suo respiro contro di esso e facendo venire la pelle d'oca sul collo dell'ingegnere.  
"Ti dirò esattamente quello che accadrà ora." sibilò e mordicchiò l'orecchio di Tony.  
Il genio si forzò di restare calmo, ancora bloccato sotto a suo marito, le mani strette fra di loro nel luogo ove sua figlia aveva riposato per nove mesi.  
Cazzo, non poteva smettere di pensare a quanto volesse sentire nuovamente questa cosa.

"Invertiremo le posizioni quando io mi tirerò indietro. Ho portato indietro questa pelle per una ragione e tu soddisferai il suo scopo." Loki gli disse e si sollevò di nuovo, le mani posate sul petto del suo amante mentre lo cavalcava.  
Tony non poteva ricordare per la sua vita quale fosse lo scopo con il dio nel suo braccio in quel modo tutto sesso ed esigente che ribadiva quello che voleva.  
"Tu giacerai con me, a letto con me, e mi darai un altro figlio con il tuo seme su questa stessa pelle."  
Colpì Tony come un treno. "La tradizione vuole che il primo nato sia concepito su di essa."

Scattò su ed ebbe Loki sotto di se immediatamente, forzando un bacio caldo e desideroso sulle sue labbra, ritornato con lo stesso fervore e passione, la lussuria alimentata dall'immagine di dare vita ad un secondo figlio insieme. Più sentendolo che vedendo che suo marito era divenuto sua moglie, portò la sua mano giù sulla sua fessura, pregando di non doverla eccitare. In quel momento la preparazione era così lontana da lui, pieno di desiderio e di voglia come era, ma c'era una calda umidità che salutò le sue dita facendogli desiderare e volere assaggiarla. Loki li schiaffeggiò via, aprendo le gambe con la pressante richiesta di passare immediatamente all'azione.

Le sue labbra erano gonfie e umide, Tony notò mentre scendeva giù ugualmente leccandola e succhiando la sua clitoride, eccitandola fino a che lei quasi perse il controllo sibilando e gemendo.  
"Non- solo, fottimi, Tony, fottimi subito!" le strillò, cercando senza riuscire di tirarlo di nuovo su.  
"Non riuscirai a sedere per la prossima settimana quando avrò finito con te." gemette lui, il viso sepolto fra le sue cosce, mordicchiando, baciando, succhiando, mordendo e lei sibilò e sollevò le anche contro la sua bocca quando lui guardò in su e le lanciò uno sguardo bollente con gli occhi socchiusi.

Smise quando Loki era sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, tirandosi indietro e penetrando rapidamente le sue labbra umide (molto, molto umide) mimando il modo in cui Loki lo aveva penetrato in precedenza.  
Tony non aspettò. Le diede tutto quello che aveva, sentì il suo gemere senza fiato quando infine venne, stringendosi e strizzando attorno a lui.

"Cazzo, Loki, io ti amo." ansimò lui e continuò a tenerla sull'orlo dell'estasi, il pollice sulla sua clitoride e mirando a colpire il suo punto g più spesso che poteva. Loki aveva tirato indietro il capo ed era ridotto ad un casino tremante, un lieve velo di sudore che brillava sul suo corpo, le mani sepolte nelle lenzuola, quasi strappandole.

Tony in qualche modo riuscì a rimettersi in ginocchio e quando afferrò le sue anche e le tirò su un poco per incontrare le proprie più in alto, l'angolo alterato fu sufficiente a portarla oltre l'orlo una seconda volta, venendo con un urlo silenzioso e inarcandosi indietro, e suo marito arrivò oltre l'orlo ugualmente mentre guardava il suo corpo che si contorceva, sentendo le sue pareti stringersi su di lui.

Ansiti e respiri affannosi riempivano la stanza, nessuno dei due si mosse, intrappolati in quella sensazione post orgasmo. Infine Tony si abbassò, ponendo grande attenzione a rimanere connessi, prese Loki fra le braccia e la baciò teneramente.  
"Vuol dire che ci stiamo provando?"  
La strega rise sommessamente, ancora senza fiato, e lo baciò di nuovo, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani.  
"Ci proviamo. E non vedo l'ora che succeda."  
Un altro bacio seguì.  
Assieme ad ulteriori tentativi.


	9. 9 Asdis e il Principe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una gita ad Asgard, incontro con gli Imbranati Quattro, e delle domande riguardo un Principe...

"E' troppo presto per viaggiare." Tony borbottò, irritabile perché non aveva dormito quanto avrebbe voluto. D'altra parte c'era stata la fantastica rivelazione che Loki voleva un altro figlio tanto quanto lui, e diavolo, se lo avevano celebrato.

"Potrai dormire quando saremo arrivati, il matrimonio non sarà prima di domani mattina, il che significa sera ad Asgard." disse Loki mentre impacchettava le sue note in un piccolo zaino, nel caso qualcosa dovesse accadere mentre erano via.  
Era un accordo non detto fra loro che non avrebbero detto a nessuno della cosa fino a che non fosse stato necessario.  
Stavolta era una cosa per loro due, eccitazione, una attesa divertita, felicità, e l'avrebbero tenuta per se stessi fino a che non fosse stato necessario.  
Era il loro segreto. Lo stregone sarebbe rimasto maschio per quanto possibile, nascondendo interamente il fatto che non sarebbe stato esclusivamente tale da allora in avanti, mutando parzialmente fino a che non vi fosse stata un’altra vita che cresceva dentro di lui. Loki sorrise e si alzò.

"Siamo pronti. Chi chiama Heimdall?" chiese. Clint era in piedi alzando la mano in due secondi, e mentre il resto seguiva ridacchiando, ricordò a Loki il loro ultimo viaggio ad Asgard.  
Era stato stranamente simile - partendo dalla piattaforma di atterraggio, arrivando insieme, i cavalli che li aspettavano di già. Sospirò e si girò verso sua figlia, Snipey assicurato fra le sue braccia, tendendosi per prendere la sua mano.  
"Ti prego resta accanto a me, Asdis. E' pericoloso la fuori e preferirei che non ti accadesse nulla.  
"Perché?"  
"Passeremo su un ponte, e tu potresti cadere se non stai attenta. Saremmo tristi se tu cadessi."  
La bambinetta prese la sua mano e disse un sommesso "Va bene."  
"Brava ragazza."

Il dio era sempre così lieto di averla assicurata al suo braccio perché quando vide i cavalli, il suo interesse non era per nulla rivolto al pericoloso ponte.  
"Cavallini!" strillò con gli occhi spalancati ampi come salsiere, tirando la mano del suo Dada nel tentativo di tirarselo dietro e farsi portare verso di loro.  
"Si, cara, e sai cosa? Ne cavalcheremo uno. Tu verrai con me e siederai davanti a me."  
"Cavallini! Mi piacciono i cavallini!" mormorò lei, agitata, ma premette il suo viso sulle gambe di Loki a dispetto del suo apparente entusiasmo.  
"Non avere paura, io sono qui. Non ti accadrà nulla, promesso."

I loro amici erano già arrivati accanto agli animali, semplicemente aspettando che loro seguissero, ma la bimba non fece un solo passo nella loro direzione. Fissava il ponte di cristallo che brillava di tutti i colori, prima che la sua attenzione fosse colta dagli ingranaggi in movimento attorno a tutta la cupola, atterrando infine su Heimdall, e lei non fece altro che correre attorno alle gambe di Loki, cercando di sfuggire al suo sguardo.  
Il dio sorrise. Così uguale a se stesso.  
"Shhh, minn dýrr, non ti farà del male. Lui è amico di tuo zio."  
"Hann er hræddr." sussurrò lei con un’occhiata all'estraneo e scivolando nella lingua che Loki e Thor parlavano a volte con lei, usandola per nascondere la sua paura da lui non sapendo che qui, chiunque avrebbe capito grazie al Linguaggio Universale. Accucciandosi, lo stregone sorrise gentilmente alla piccola accarezzandole i capelli.  
"È buona cosa temere le cose o le persone che non conosci, Asdis. Ma puoi fidarti che tuo padre ed io ti proteggeremo e non lasceremo mai che qualcosa ti possa fare del male. Questo è Heimdall, un buon amico di Thor, e veglierà su di te come noi tutti facciamo."

Baciò la sua fronte mentre lei lo guardava con occhi spalancati e umidi, prendendola in braccio e appoggiandola alla sua anca. Lei premette il viso sulla sua spalla, lanciando un'occhiata timida indietro verso la strana figura di metallo dorato.  
"Andiamo, principessa, ci stanno aspettando."  
La bimba si afferrò con più forza alla sua spalla, girandosi di nuovo e guardando i cavalli. Loki la portò al solo cavallo rimasto, il suo, accarezzandole gentilmente il fianco mentre passava attorno a lei per lasciare che Asdis guardasse la sua testa.  
"Questa è Ranka. Dille ciao." chiese a sua figlia e accarezzò il muso che venne spinto nella sua mano, facendola ridere. "Puoi toccarla se vuoi, le piace essere accarezzata fra gli occhi."

Dopo alcuni secondi di indecisione, la bimba sollevò una mano e la piazzò con molta cautela sul soffice, caldo pelo fra le narici di Ranka. Il cavallo spinse in su la testa contro le minuscole dita e nitrì sommessamente. Asdis ridacchiò.  
"Kapp maer." Loki la lodò, montando infine la giumenta dopo aver messo sua figlia a cavallo.  
"Tieniti forte, brava."  
"Era ora, Lokes." ridacchiò Tony, ma sobbalzò quando Natasha fece partire il suo cavallo al galoppo con una rapida pacca della sua mano.

Fandral e Sif stavano aspettandoli alle stalle con una riga di servitori che rapidamente si presero cura dei bagagli svanendo con essi.  
"Thor ha chiesto di te, Loki." disse la donna, nel modo più neutrale e impassibile che poteva mentre cercava di evitare di guardare alla bimba di due anni che sedeva fra le sue braccia, fissandola con occhi acuti.  
La metteva a disagio, e lo stregone ne fu molto compiaciuto. Asdis voltò il capo, gli occhi che tenevano ancora contatto con Sif.  
"Hon er líkr ámáttugr" mormorò lei contro il suo collo, cosa che fece aggrottare Sif in ovvio scontento, ma Loki non poteva determinare la ragione del suo imbarazzo.

"Sii educata, tesoro." Non è bello dire cose simili." la sgridò gentilmente, ma era immensamente compiaciuto che a lei non piacesse nessuno degli amici di Thor.  
La bambinetta lasciò il capo sepolto nel suo collo per qualche altro secondo prima di sussurrare qualcosa che solo Loki avrebbe capito per quanto aveva parlato sottovoce. Il suo Dada annuì seriamente.  
"Ah, comprendo. Ma anche lei, è una buona amica di tuo zio, e non ti farà del male. Non devi avere paura di lei."  
"Cosa, impaurita da Sif? Allora ha un buon istinto." disse Fandral con un sorriso e venne colpito da un pugno di rimando, facendo ridere leggermente Asdis.  
"Lui è divertente." disse a Loki. "E' amico di Toto anche lui?"

"Bimba, qui, tutti sono amici di Thor." spiegò Fandral con una riverenza, un ampio sorriso sulle labbra. Loki suppose che il soprannome sarebbe rimasto per un lungo tempo a suo fratello.  
"Sono tanti." disse la bimba meravigliata, guardandosi attorno e osservando le persone che correvano attorno.

"Loki." disse Sif, irritata dal fatto che non avesse neppure considerato il desiderio di suo fratello.  
"Sif." rispose lui, e le sue guance divennero di una lieve sfumatura di rosso. Ancora così facile da irritare. Geniale.  
"Passala a me Dasher, e vedi cosa vuole Thor." chiese Tony, le braccia già tese e le dita che si flettevano.  
"Comportati bene, si? Niente cambi di colore, specialmente su di te."  
"Si, Dada."  
Le sorrise e la baciò sul naso, guadagnando un’altra risata.  
"Ci vedremo insieme più tardi, tesoro. Ti voglio bene."  
"Ti voglio bene anche io, mio Mapa."

"Gee, vai su! Tutte queste smancerie!" Clint gemette da dietro di lei, seppellendo la testa nella spalla di Natasha. Loki sghignazzò e fece un cenno di saluto.  
"Sistematevi. Sono sicuro che Thor ha pianificato qualche tipo di benvenuto dopo qualsiasi cosa gli serva da me."  
"Ci sarà un banchetto più tardi questa sera." affermò Fandral. "Vogliamo?"

"Cosa le hai detto che si allontana da me in quel modo?" Sif volle sapere quando gli altri furono andati e si mossero verso gli appartamenti di Thor. La sua postura strillava 'delusione' e 'ti odio', e fece sentire così bene Loki.  
"Nulla. Lei ha deciso che non gli piaci tutto da sola. Non sei la prima, comunque, quindi non sentirti speciale. Heimdall è stato salutato ugualmente."  
"Questo non può essere giusto - devi aver fatto qualcosa."  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, lo stregone le ringhiò.

"E' sorprendente che tu assuma sempre che io sia colpevole di ogni cosa. Al contrario di quello che popolarmente si crede, Sif, non è così. Lei ha la sua testa, e tu l'hai spaventata, questo è quel che è successo. Il tuo abito non fa esattamente una buona impressione ad una bambinetta come lei, che non è neppure remotamente abituata a persone che assomigliano a te."  
"Lei non lo sarebbe se la portassi più spesso!" scattò lei.  
Oh.  
Loki ridacchiò.  
"Norne, Sif, vuoi piacerle! Questo è splendido." sbuffò lui. "Ti senti trascurata perché nessuno l'ha vista da allora? Povera Sif, per una volta non è quella da cui corrono i bambini."

"Taci." lei disse forzosamente, i passi che divenivano più rapidi.  
Fandral ridacchiò.  
"Per essere onesti, è mancata a tutti quanti. A dispetto delle circostanze, la tua ultima visita ci ha lasciato piuttosto... come ha detto Thor? Frullati?"  
"Davvero adesso. Chi lo avrebbe pensato." Loki borbottò, ma era stranamente soddisfatto. Sif lanciò loro un occhiata.  
"Vedrò se Jane ha bisogno di qualcosa." disse loro e se ne andò un attimo dopo. Che strano.  
Il guerriero accanto a Loki sospirò.  
"Lei è turbata. Non vuole che si sappia, ma il fatto che questo matrimonio accada realmente la ferisce."  
"Thor non è mai stato interessato a lei in quel modo, e lei lo sapeva bene."  
"Lei è sempre stata la sola donna nella sua vita, salvo la Regina, le è difficile accettare il fatto che c'è un’altra donna che ha più influenza di lei."  
"Non mostrerò alcuna forma di simpatia verso di lei, puoi smettere di raccontare i suoi segreti."  
Fandral ridacchiò, rallentando fino a che entrambi si fermarono nel corridoio davanti agli appartamenti reali.  
"Lo so. Non mi aspettavo che lo facessi. Stavo semplicemente cercando di alleggerire la tensione fra voi due."

Quello avrebbe potuto richiedere del tempo. Da quando Sif aveva preferito Thor a Loki, a dispetto della loro profonda comprensione di quanto difficile fosse effettivamente stare dove chiaramente non appartenevi, c'era stato molto stress. La donna aveva conosciuto il lato migliore degli Aesir, cercando di cambiare il ruolo femminile in favore della vita del guerriero, mentre Loki aveva fatto l'esatto opposto. A dispetto del non defilarsi in battaglia o dalle altre cose che si aspettavano da un uomo, non aveva mai nascosto quanto le odiasse.

Lei non aveva mai capito perché lui volesse fuggire a quella vita.  
"Loki, Io... noi dobbiamo chiederti perdono." infine sputò fuori Fandral.  
Loki inarcò un sopracciglio. Quello prometteva di essere abbastanza interessante da sentire.  
"Vai avanti." disse, attentamente neutrale.  
Fandral esitò per un momento, prima di sospirare profondamente.  
"Ti abbiamo trattato in modo sbagliato. Abbiamo passato i nostri limiti e ci siamo presi libertà nell'andare a cercare Thor mentre il Padre degli Dei giaceva nell'Odinsonno. Heimdall non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterci di andare."

"Heimdall spesso fa quel che ritiene giusto, e non quello che ha giurato." sbottò Loki. "Se non avesse aperto il Bifrost per Thor, non sarebbe mai accaduto nulla, e nessun danno sarebbe venuto ad alcuno."  
Il guerriero lo guardò con occhio attento. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Davvero pensi che volessi andare a Jotunheim quel giorno? Avevo riposto tutte le mie speranze nel fatto che Heimdall ci trattenesse abbastanza da essere scoperti. Perché pensi che sia rimasto indietro a dirgli di avvisare chi poteva?"  
L'altro sospirò di nuovo, un suono afflitto che aveva molto più significato che le parole.  
"Hogun sospettava che tu fossi quello che aveva lasciato entrare i Giganti di Ghiaccio, quel giorno."  
"Abile, da parte sua. Aveva ragione, dopo tutto."  
"Io non ci credevo. Non avevi mai fatto nulla per mettere a rischio il Regno - un fatto che alcuno di noi prese in considerazione dopo."  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle.

"Non che alcun'altro lo abbia fatto. Sono così abituato a lavorare dietro le quinte, che non mi aspetto che alcuno mi dia credito per quel che faccio. Né mai l'ho fatto. Sebbene fossi dolentemente deluso dalla ovvia slealtà di Heimdall verso chi non è Thor. Lui era l'elemento chiave su cui avevo costruito i miei piani, e li ha frantumati nell'oblio."  
“È cambiato, Loki. Così tanto è cambiato da quando hai salvato il Padre degli Dei e quanto ne è seguito."  
Lui non voleva sapere. Ricordando quanto era stato angosciato e quanto dolorosamente cosciente fosse del dolore che aveva fatto passare a Tony gli faceva ancora male. Lo riportò alla confessione che Frigga e Odino avevano fatto, portò la sua mente a pensare agli Elfi Oscuri di nuovo, che non erano ancora stati trovati.

Asgard non poteva essersi evoluta abbastanza da cambiare davvero. Comunque, cosa avrebbe dovuto cambiare?

"La gente ti ha visto andare e venire in questi ultimi mesi. Hanno visto che tu li ignori, e hanno visto che stai vegliando su Asgard - che mantieni la promessa." spiegò Fandral. "Al momento, l'opinione pubblica è indecisa fra la discussione della tua apparente adozione e il profitto che porti al Regno."  
Sorridendo, il Manipolatore fece un passo avanti.  
"C'è una ragione per cui stai tentando di chiacchierare con me, Fandral? O semplicemente ti piace ascoltarti parlare? So quel che succede ad Asgard anche se non resto qui per lunghi periodi di tempo."  
Il biondino si aggrottò.  
"Sto cercando di fare uno sforzo. Non puoi semplicemente accettarlo?"  
Per le Norne, erano incorreggibili.

"Quello che nessuno di voi sembra comprendere è che io, in effetti, non cerco attivamente la vostra approvazione o benevolenza. Non faccio questo per provare quanto io sia buono e carino, o quanto mi importi. Non ho bisogno che ne tu ne alcun altro cittadino mi coccoli perché finalmente vedete che non sono il solo colpevole. Posso apprezzare il tentativo, comunque, e riconosco le scuse. Possiamo andare avanti ora ed accettare la nostra mutua conoscenza di mio fratello prima che in effetti io inizi a credere che ti piaccio?" chiese, ma tolse il bordo affilato dall'affermazione con un minuscolo sorriso.  
Fandral si arruffò i perfetti capelli e sospirò aggrottato.  
"Davvero sono sufficienti? Un pugno di umani sono meglio di quello che potete avere qui?"  
Wow. Ma che umiltà. Loki strinse le labbra.

"Che cosa, vi pensate migliori solo perché vivete più a lungo e siete più forti? Vi assicuro, che sceglierei chiunque di loro al posto di chiunque di voi in un attimo. Sono molto più maturi di chiunque di voi e la moderna Midgard sta cercando di accettare i suoi abitanti che abbiano la pelle chiara o scura, che giacciano con donne o uomini o entrambi, ed una miriade di altre cose che Asgard non riesce neppure ad iniziare a comprendere. Io sono libero di fare quello che voglio fare, fino a che ciascuno accetta dei confini - è molto difficile che io possa ottenere lo stesso qui, come mostra la storia. Dunque si, loro in effetti sono migliori."

Mentre cercava di andare, Fandral lo prese per il braccio e lo trattenne.  
"E riguardo la tua vera pelle? Lo sanno?  
Loki non gli staccò il braccio. Staccò fermamente la mano, ma senza fargli del male e fissò l'amico di suo fratello con uno sguardo freddo.  
"Questi non sono affari tuoi, me te lo dirò, in modo che tu possa sguazzarci ancor più. Si. Lo sanno tutti. Mi hanno accettato fra di loro a dispetto di sapere che sono stato io a portare un esercito alieno nella loro città, e non una volta mi hanno guardato come buona parte di Asgard ha fatto per secoli. Loro sanno cosa io sia realmente, cosa Odino ha nascosto, e, sebbene io non riesca neppure a iniziare a capire perché, ho incontrato al massimo curiosità. A loro non importa. Loro guardano una persona con una prospettiva scioccantemente diversa, e io lo trovo stranamente rilassante."

Fece un passo indietro.  
"Scusami ora, ma mi sono attardato a sufficienza. Presumo ci vedremo più tardi."  
Fandral non disse un’altra parola, e Loki entrò negli appartamenti di Thor senza essere nuovamente fermato.

~~~~~~

"Resta vicina, va bene?"  
"Si, Papà."  
E scese a terra, la curiosità che sopraffaceva la bambinetta vedendo la strana, grande sala con i suoi pilastri dorati e ricchi pavimenti. Ispezionando accuratamente qualsiasi cosa trovasse, gli occhi di Tony che seguivano ogni suo movimento, non fidandosi di nulla fino a che Loki non avesse esplicitamente affermato che il circondario era sicuro.

Sospirò e sedette su una panca - i servitori avevano chiesto loro di incontrarsi nella sala del trono per essere propriamente salutati, e sembrava che lui fosse il primo. Asdis non era stata seduta ferma per un solo secondo dopo aver visto il palazzo per la prima volta, il suo interesse che era stato destato quando qualcuno aveva lasciato sfuggire le parole "Re" e "Regina" e lei doveva essere assolutamente certa che quello fosse un vero palazzo e che c'erano davvero un vero re e regina da incontrare.  
Lui era incredibilmente curioso di vedere il momento in cui lei avrebbe capito che era una principessa.

Loki aveva appositamente evitato di dirlo mentre le aveva parlato dei Regni e di suo zio, desiderando che lei crescesse per quanto possibile normale e senza credere di essere di sangue reale fino a che non avesse capito che cosa significasse. Tony aveva alzato le spalle ed accettato la cosa - sapeva che lei sarebbe stata viziatissima qualsiasi cosa facessero, un altro fattore per farla sentire speciale non avrebbe fatto male che fosse noto o meno. Ma con l'intera preoccupazione riguardo Thor e il matrimonio, lei avrebbe fatto la connessione da se molto presto - era intelligente a quel modo.  
"Papà, c'è anche un Principe?" la voce di sua figlia echeggiò da qualche parte dietro al trono. Lui rise.  
"Si, Zucchina. Perché?"  
"Posso essere 'Ella?" [diminutivo di Cinderella, Cenerentola, non tradotto perché 'entola non è molto bello come vezzeggiativo N.d.T.]

Una risata scrosciante gli sfuggì, facendole sporgere la testa da dietro la massiccia poltrona dorata facendogli il broncio.  
"Dizzy, lui è un uomo adulto e troppo vecchio per te. E tu non hai il permesso di stare sveglia fino a tardi come Cinderella comunque, a tua mamma verrebbe un colpo."  
Ma lei era andata prima che lui finisse la frase. Le due guardie posizionate alle porte cercarono, e fallirono, di nascondere i sorrisi mentre lei si arrampicò attorno e ovviamente studiò ogni singola linea intarsiata nel trono.

Scuotendo il capo con un sorriso lui estrasse uno dei suoi più piccoli tablet e lo accese, agganciando gli auricolari e infilandone uno solo in un orecchio, mentre l'altro era teso ad ascoltare qualsiasi suono prodotto da sua figlia.  
"Jarv, spara." borbottò, il suo sorriso che assumeva un taglio sentimentale e diveniva più morbido di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare mentre guardava un assortimento di brevi video che aveva assemblato, che mostravano parte della gravidanza di Loki, le prime foto di Asdis, il suo primo sorriso, momenti memorabili che amava riguardare e rinfrescare in mente, cose che avrebbe goduto altrettanto - o di più - anche la seconda volta.

Visto che la bimba aveva chiesto un fratello, lui era divenuto disastrosamente sentimentale, pensando a quanto presto avrebbe potuto riempire la torre intera di piccoli cloni di Loki e se stesso, bimbi e bimbe insieme, e come avrebbe fatto a convincere il suo sposo a stare al gioco.   
Diavolo, era troppo impaziente alla cosa. Era così incredibilmente bramoso di divenire di nuovo papà che la cosa quasi lo lasciava in stato confusionale.  
Ma ancora, con una famiglia come gli Avengers, Loki, Pep e quel minuscolo, piccolo essere umano che chiamava sua figlia, chi poteva biasimarlo? Un perfetto pezzo di successo, e lui non aveva fatto alcun casino, fino allora. Tony era fiero di se stesso.

Il video gli mostrò i suoi primi passi, a casa, ondeggianti ma senza alcuno che la aiutasse, solo Jane dietro a lei pronta a prenderla se fosse caduta, e il brillante sorriso che Loki fece ad Asdis quando lei sbatté le mani contro le sue gambe trionfante.  
"Uno potrebbe pensare che ne vuoi un altro, visto lo sguardo ebete." disse Bruce da qualche parte dietro di lui. Il cuore di Tony saltò un battito per l'apertura di conversazione completamente inaspettata, spaventato.  
"Dei del paradiso, Banner, non svicolare così dietro di me! Gesù." Ribatté e si strappò le cuffie.  
"non potevo resistere, eri così assorbito nei tuoi ricordi che dovevo semplicemente farlo."  
"Bananati anche tu."

Sedendosi accanto a lui, gli scienziati condivisero qualche attimo di silenzio fra loro, interrotti solo dai suoni sommessi che Asdis faceva mentre esplorava il trono con grande accuratezza.  
"Seriamente, comunque, hai guardato e riguardato questi video per settimane ora. Non c'è nulla di cui vuoi parlare?"  
Dio benedicesse Banner. Dannatissimo esagerato spirito di osservazione.  
"Nooh. E' solo che lei cresce così incredibilmente veloce. Ehi, a malapena si inciampa sulle erre ormai, ed ha appena compiuto due anni."  
Bruce la guardò con un sorriso gentile tutto suo.  
"E ti sei goduto il suo essere una bimbetta tanto che ne vuoi un secondo?"  
Tony si masticò le labbra e spense il tablet.  
"Forse."  
"È un momento piuttosto poco adatto, non pensi?" sospirò il suo amico.  
"Non evita che io ci possa pensare."  
"Tony..."  
L'ingegnere sbuffò e si strofinò la fronte.

"Lo so. E' troppo pericoloso. Ma, Bruce, quando non lo sarà? Ho pensato che sarebbe andato tutto bene dopo Thanos. E adesso abbiamo un elfo pazzo la fuori che vuol distruggere l'universo e un mago suonato a cui piace la scienza sulla Terra. Eppure, non riesco a smettere di diventare matto riguardo questa strana sensazione nello stomaco che chiede 'un altro!' con la voce di Thor."  
Asdis barcollò sui suoi piedi e aggrappò le sue manine contro un’ala del trono, piegando la testa in su per guardare l'intaglio.  
Una delle guardie non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Tony lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
"Perdonatemi, mio Signore, ma io servo il re da molto tempo ormai, e ricordo come fosse il Principe Loki alla sua età. La bimba ha chiaramente ereditato la sua curiosità, perché sta facendo esattamente la stessa cosa che fece lui appena fu in grado di stare in piedi da solo."

Sia Bruce che Tony risero di cuore alla cosa.

"Devo assolutamente chiedere a Thor della cosa." rise l'ingegnere e guardò sua figlia arrampicarsi sulla seduta, senza aver sentito il sommesso dialogo fra gli adulti.  
"Papà, incontreremo il Principe?" disse allora lei, piegata sopra il bracciolo, appoggiata all'ala. Li fece ridere di nuovo.  
"Si, lo faremo." disse lui abbastanza forte da farsi sentire da lei, e borbottò. "... e lo abbiamo fatto fin troppo spesso di già." sotto i baffi, e Bruce gli diede un educato colpetto di tosse per nascondere il divertimento.  
"E' come il cavaliere di cui Dada ci ha raccontato? Come zio Toto?"  
Altre risate. Per pietà, che qualcuno venisse a salvarli.  
"Proprio come lui, Zucchina. Proprio come lui."

"Eccovi qui!" esclamò Steve mentre entrava con gli altri. "Pensavo ci fossimo accordati per incontrarci davanti alla sala."  
"E contenere questa palla di energia imbottigliata ad aspettarvi? Manco morto."  
"Oh, guarda, come una scimmietta." disse Clint e guardò la sua nipotina preferita arrampicarsi sull'ala nel tentativo di arrivare al punto più alto. Tony sospirò e si alzò dalla sua sedia.  
Dannato questo suo crescere veloce, giuro che qualsiasi bambino umano non lo farebbe prima dei quattro anni almeno. Asdis." gridò. "Ti prego, scendi immediatamente, il Trono non è un albero per arrampicarsi!"  
"Ma papà.  
"Adesso, Signorina!"

Lei si bloccò e gli fece il broncio, ma Tony conosceva quello sguardo e semplicemente si mise a braccia conserte mentre avanzava verso Hlidskjalf con passi calmi. Rispose al di lei labbro tremante con un sopracciglio apertamente sollevato.  
Quando la bimba si rese conto che suo papà non si sarebbe arreso, strinse le labbra e scivolò indietro fino a che i suoi piedini toccarono il bracciolo.  
"Brava bambina. Ora, promettimi che non lo farai di nuovo, va bene? Una cosa è essere curiosi, e un’altra essere maleducati. e arrampicarsi su un vero trono è davvero maleducato."  
Lei saltò giù e si mostrò più contrita che poteva.  
"Il re si arrabbierà?"  
Offrendole la mano, Tony scosse il capo, e sua figlia la prese in modo che potessero tornare insieme dai loro amici.  
"Non penso, tu non lo sapevi. Ma adesso lo sai, e non succederà di nuovo, giusto?"  
"No papà." disse lei e tirò la sua mano facendolo andare più veloce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.]  
> "Han en hraeddr" - la mia (piuttosto approssimativa...) versione di "Lui fa paura"  
> "Kapp maer" - Bimba coraggiosa.  
> "Hon er likr ámáttugr" - ugualmente approssimativo "lei mi (tremendamente o esageratamente potente; paurosa; spaventosa) spaventa, altrettanto"; a Sif non piace esser spaventosa XD


	10. 10 Il Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy finalmente incontra il Principe - e un matrimonio Asgardiano.

Jane, Thor e Loki erano già nella sala da pranzo quando arrivarono, chiacchierando sommessamente gli uni con gli altri mentre aspettavano che il resto del gruppo arrivasse. Sif e i Guerrieri entrarono dall'altro lato quado loro si avvicinarono.

"Dada!"

Prima che Loki potesse girarsi del tutto, c'era una bimba abbracciata alle sue gambe che gli tirava i calzoni entusiasticamente, forzando un sorriso sulle sue labbra che non sarebbe stato in grado di sopprimere in alcun modo.

"Trottolina!" esclamò e le accarezzò i capelli.

"Dada, c'è un vevo pvincipe qui! E un Ve e una Vegina e ho visto il twono! E' enovme!" gli disse con occhi lucenti.

Thor sospirò, sebbene sorridesse anche lui.

"Dobbiamo dirglielo, fratello."

"Più tardi." Il Manipolatore rispose e guardò la sua bimba con uno sguardo interessato. "Dimmi di più. Cosa hai visto?"

Mentre lei raccontava, Loki ascoltò attentamente, e mancò il brillio di comprensione sul viso di suo fratello quando si morse il dito per reprimere le risa che non riusciva a trattenere. Tony se ne accorse.  
"Sapevo che saresti stato in grado di illuminarmi! Condividi, ragazzone! Voglio sapere i minimi dettagli." chiese con un sorriso e uno sguardo divertito negli occhi, avvolgendo il braccio attorno alle grosse spalle. "Sii un bravo cognato e spiffera tutti i segreti imbarazzanti del tuo fratellino."

Thor ruggì una risata appena Loki si girò con un occhiataccia che avrebbe congelato il fuoco.  
"Di che cosa si tratta, nel nome di Yggdrasil?" voleva sapere.  
Suo fratello sorrise così ampiamente che gli si sarebbe spaccata la testa se non avesse avuto gli orecchi.  
"C'era una volta un curioso ragazzino che passava ore indugiando ai piedi di suo padre e studiando meticolosamente la grossa sedia su cui lui sedeva."  
Oh Dei, Tony si sciolse in adorazione mentre le guance di Loki divennero rosse paonazze. Era del tutto adorabile!

"Il re doveva sopportare migliaia di domande a suo riguardo, la decorazione, la forma e qualsiasi cosa il bimbo volesse sapere. Sembra che mia Nipote abbia la stessa brama per la conoscenza di quel ragazzino ossuto."  
"Non un’altra parola, Thor." sibilò Loki, e oh guarda! Le sue orecchie erano ugualmente paonazze. Tony sogghignò di allegria.  
"Perché? E' così carino sapere le storie da bambini riguardo te, Caramellina, e non ho ancora avuto abbastanza tempo per strizzarle tutte fuori da tuo fratello."  
"Ti faccio vedere io quanto adorabile, Stark."  
"Oh, ti prego fallo." disse l'ingegnere annuendo e agitò le sopracciglia. Jane gli diede una pacca sul braccio.

"Non davanti alla bimba." lo sgridò, ma i suoi occhi tradivano il suo divertimento.  
Asdis fissava il suo Dada con occhi spalancati.  
"Hai visto il trono anche tu? E hai incontrato il re?"  
Loki aggrottò un po' il viso e annuì.  
"Apparentemente. Non riesco a ricordare, ero troppo giovane."  
"Mia cara, ha fatto molto di più di quello." una voce molto più anziana li interruppe, e tutti gli occhi si girarono verso la porta dove Odino e Frigga erano appena entrati con sorrisi uguali. "Tuo padre poteva far diventare matto qualcuno con tutte quelle domande."

Occhi verde nocciola si spalancarono riconoscendoli e la bimba si sbrigò a nascondersi dietro le gambe di Loki in un millisecondo, sbirciando con cautela da dietro di esse mentre stringeva la stoffa più stretta che poteva.  
Avvicinandosi, il Padre degli Dei scosse il capo con un’espressione gentile e si fermò a distanza.  
"Siate i benvenuti nella nostra casa, tutti voi. Spero che le sistemazioni siano di vostro gradimento?"  
"Ovviamente. Vi porgiamo i nostri ringraziamenti, altezza." Pepper intervenne con un sorriso, a cui rispose Frigga con un viso ugualmente amichevole.  
"Per i nostri figli e i loro amici il meglio che possiamo offrire."  
"Papà." sussurrò Asdis e tirò la gamba dei pantaloni di Loki, cercando il viso di Tony. "Sono la Vegina ed il Ve?"

Mentre la coppia regale salutava gli 'ex' mortali così come i tre guerrieri e Sif, la bimba corse da lui, nascondendosi di nuovo dietro un paio di gambe, scuotendo la testa forzatamente perché voleva che la prendesse in braccio.  
"Lo sono. Non essere timida, Zucchina, io sono qui. Non succederà nulla."  
"Viene anche il Principe?"  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Tony si accucciò e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Perché questa ossessione con il Principe, eh? Sei un po' troppo giovane per un interesse amoroso, Dolcezza."  
Lei strinse le labbra in un adorabile broncio.  
"Voglio essere come 'Ella. O la Bella Addovmentata." confessò lei con il peggior caso di occhi da cucciolo sotto le sue ciglia che Tony avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere. "Loro hanno un Principe."  
"Oh tesoro, dovremo smettere di lasciarti vedere film di Disney con Clint e Bruce." Disse lui con una risata e le toccò il naso leggermente con l'indice. "I veri Principi sono molto più strani di quanto tu immagini."

"Pecché?" volle sapere sottovoce, guardandosi attorno e nascondendosi dietro suo padre quando si rese conto che sia Frigga che Odino si avvicinavano. Tony quasi cadde per terra nel tentativo di girarsi in modo che potesse risponderle, decidendo di alzarsi e accarezzare gentilmente i suoi riccioli intrecciati con la mano.  
"I Principi che ho incontrato sono così strani che non posso neppure descriverli." le disse, il viso perfettamente serio. "Ed ora fai felice il tuo Dada e guarda in viso un vero re e una vera regina insieme, va bene?"

Guardandosi indietro, vide quanto lei cercasse fortemente di convincersi. Lei osservò come Frigga abbracciasse prima Jane e poi suo zio, e lo stesso fece Odino, e come Thor li chiamasse e poi tirò ancora la stoffa a cui era aggrappata.  
"Papà. Papà, sono loro il papà e la mamma di Toto?" chiese incredula. "Lo zio Toto è un principe?"  
Tony infine non aveva più la pazienza per le domande e le tirate di calzoni e la raccolse fra le braccia senza ulteriore indugio.  
"Si Zucchina, lui lo è. Ed è per quello che non puoi sposarlo, vedi? Non puoi sposare tuo zio, perché renderesti Jane molto triste."

Lei mancò del tutto l'arrivo dei suoi nonni mentre era impegnata a fissare Thor a bocca aperta e occhi spalancati, cercando di capire quello che esattamente significava per lei.  
Poi la sua testa scattò attorno verso il suo papà, e lei disse con voce del tutto seria "Zia nane sarà una principessa."  
Tony sorrise ed annuì.  
"Sei una bimba così sagace. Lei sarà una principessa dopo domani, si. Sarai educata come puoi essere ora e saluterai i genitori di zio Thor per me?"  
Tirandosi indietro, lei registrò sia il re che la regina che guardavano lei ed il suo Dada.  
Asdis annuì timida e venne ricompensata da un bacio gentile sulla guancia.  
"Molto bene."

La regina (che aveva capelli lunghi e biondi come Rapunzel) sorrise al suo Dada così come lui sorrideva a lei molto spesso e tese le mani perché lui le prendesse. Lui esitò qualche secondo, ma infine sospirò e abbassò un po' il capo.  
"Madre." disse sottovoce, e la bimba si drizzò. Il suo Dada aveva chiamato la Regina come faceva Toto? Oh si, loro erano fratelli. La loro mamma sarebbe stata la stessa e anche il loro papà.  
Tony la guardò fare la connessione con un sorriso brillante. Lei strillò.  
"Il mio Dada è un principe!"

~~~~~~

"Madre."

Prendere o meno le sue mani aveva fatto svolgere una battaglia dentro alla sua testa, cuore contro cervello, e come spesso ultimamente, il suo cuore aveva battuto il cervello ad occhi chiusi.  
Un’ultima possibilità per lui. Per loro. La sfiducia aleggiava ancora, ma era diminuita, si era assottigliata nel tempo. Gli era servito il tempo, ma ora desiderava il contatto più che la distanza.  
"È così bello rivederti ancora, figlio mio." disse Frigga e strizzò le sue mani gentilmente, e lui ritornò il gesto.  
"Così come vedere te. Mi scuserei per averci messo così a lungo, ma il tempo era necessario e bene usato."  
Lei rise sommessamente e si chinò avanti per baciargli la guancia.

"Non c'è nulla di cui tu ti debba dispiacere, Loki noi stessi abbiamo causato la tua assenza, e sebbene tu ci sia mancato moltissimo, abbiamo sperato che un giorno tornassi da noi."  
Sorridendo stancamente, lo stregone guardò verso sua figlia mentre esclamava "Il mio Dada è un Principe!" con stupore infantile e sorpresa, guardandolo come se fosse stato una meraviglia del mondo.  
"Asdis, vorrei presentarti la Regina Frigga di Asgard, tua nonna. Di ciao."  
Cercando ancora di nascondersi fra le braccia di Tony, lei le lanciò uno sguardo timido.  
"Ciao." disse la bimba, e sedette dritta dopo. "Anche tu mi chiami Fvigga, qualche volta. ... quando faccio qualcosa che non ti piace."

Tony rise e la tirò vicina a se adorando lo sguardo timidone che lanciò loro.  
"Tu porti il suo nome, Zucchina."  
Sembrò sufficiente a rendere Asdis abbastanza interessata da dimenticare la timidezza e ricominciare con le domande su tutto e tutti.  
Frigga si avvicinò a suo marito e sua figlia quando la bimba divenne al solito allegra e venne assalita da una miriade di parole che la fecero sorridere come fosse la cosa migliore che le fosse mai accaduta.  
"L'hai resa molto felice."

Loki sospirò e strappò via lo sguardo dalla sua famiglia per trovare il solo occhio blu del Padre degli dei che li guardava.  
"Asdis tende a farlo alle persone, me ne sono accorto. In un modo molto curioso e stancante, suppongo, ma comunque."  
Odino sorrise.  
"Lei è tua figlia oltre ogni dubbio. E, per quel che ho sentito riguardo il tuo Anthony, combina i vostri tratti in modo molto interessante."  
Loki rise divertito.  
"Sono lieto che tu abbia scelto di venire e portarla con te." gli disse il vecchio re.

"Non potevo lasciarla stare da sola. Inoltre, Thor sarebbe stato inconsolabile se si fosse sposato senza la sua nipote preferita."  
"Si, ho notato quanto stravede per lei. Non vedo il giorno in cui lui avrà la stessa fortuna che hai avuto tu."  
Gemendo, Loki strofinò la fronte e appoggiò una mano su un’anca.  
"Non devi addolcirmi più Padre degli Dei, sono ben oltre il punto di lasciarmi convincere a tornare."  
Mentre Odino gli dava un colpetto sul braccio, Loki sentì Thor fare lo stesso sulla sua spalla con maggiore forza e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Evita di rompermi la spina dorsale, se puoi." gli disse guadagnandosi una risata prorompente da suo fratello.  
"E' bello vederti riunito con i nostri genitori, Loki, tutto qui. Il girare della Ruota del Destino infine è tornato al suo punto di origine."  
"Oh per le Norne e tutti i Regni, Thor, piantala di provarci. Non hai alcun modo di farlo a parole." esclamò il Manipolatore. Jane rise.

"Sei già incinto?"  
Loki grugnì e si girò su sé stesso nel letto, guardando il viso compiaciuto di suo marito, che giaceva al suo fianco ed aveva iniziato a tracciare invisibili sentieri sulla schiena davanti a sé.  
"Una frase peggiore non potevi escogitarla? Care Norne, e io che ti credevo arguto."  
"Lo prendo come un 'no' dunque. Bene, più tempo per far pratica e prepararci."  
Mentre lo stregone alzava gli occhi al cielo, Tony lo tirò fra le braccia ed iniziò a baciare una strada dal collo alle labbra e poi di nuovo giù, prendendo tempo per mappare il corpo sotto di sé.

"Lo sai," disse fra due baci, "E' un pochino inquietante adorare il tuo splendido corpo maschile in questo modo per finire con le parti femminili che sono, se pure a dire il vero ugualmente amate, piuttosto sorprendenti quando io mi aspetterei il tuo stelo."  
"Ed esattamente come mai è colpa mia?" rise e indugiò nella carezza. "Ti avevo detto che era il mio piano."  
Tony rise.  
"Devo abituarmi, allora, giusto? Preparati a essere piegato sopra ogni e qualsiasi superficie io possa trovare fino a che penserò di essere in grado di ricordare che puoi cambiare genere."

Loki gemette con un sospiro esteso, e all'ingegnere non importava davvero se fosse a causa delle sue parole o della pressione che stava applicando alle sopracitate parti femminili, di suo marito/moglie (maroglie? Svrebbe dovuto seriamente pensare di trovare un termine adatto... sposo era così insipido).  
"Avvisami profusamente in anticipo in modo che possiamo causare un appropriato scandalo almeno. E' passato troppo tempo da quando ho attratto l'attenzione sulla mia persona per qualcosa che in effetti pianificavo accadesse a quel modo."  
Oh dei, Tony amava quell'uomo.

"Non ti preoccupare, non è in grado di comunicare adesso." mormorò Tony Mentre Clint apriva la bocca per domandare riguardo qualcosa che non capiva completamente nella cerimonia di nozze Asgardiana a cui stavano presenziando al momento. "Loki è probabilmente in due dozzine di posti contemporaneamente al momento, e a dispetto dell'essere in grado di duplicarsi in più copie di se stesso mentre si concentra su una singola località, quello necessita concentrazione."  
"Non ha ordinato alle guardie e agli amici di Thor di aiutare?" sussurrò indietro l'arciere.

"Si, ma è il solo che può portare avanti e indietro un messaggio abbastanza veloce da prevenire davvero qualsiasi attacco folle che accadesse. Sta osservando. Sif e Co. fanno da supporto per il palazzo. Penso che anche i due corvi stiano osservando la città."

Jane e Thor erano in piedi uno di fronte all'altra nella sala del trono, assorti nel loro piccolo mondo mentre le parole si riversavano su di loro, i rituali e i riti eseguiti. Non sembrava che si accorgessero di nulla salvo se stessi, muovendosi con l'autopilota quando dovevano effettivamente fare qualcosa invece che lanciare l'uno all'altra sguardi nauseantemente adoranti che sprizzavano amore e felicità.

Tony non aveva idea di come il tizio che officiava la cerimonia fosse chiamato, perciò decise per druido e probabilmente sarebbe stato sgridato da Loki in seguito per quello, ma visto che il dio al momento era concentrato sul prevenire che qualsiasi cosa catastrofica potesse accadere sorvegliando la camera blindata assieme ai passaggi fra i mondi, Tony era relativamente al sicuro per il momento.

Erano tutti vestiti negli abiti più belli che Thor avesse potuto trovare, tuniche riccamente ricamate e abiti, mentre il Tonante e Loki indossavano la loro armatura da cerimonia completa di elmetti (... ma Loki non aveva perso il suo da qualche parte? Tony non aveva visto quel coso per anni!), emanando orgogliosamente ogni grammo di regalità e potere che rappresentavano e possedevano in verità.

Se Loki non fosse stato occupato a proteggerli in quel momento, Tony si sarebbe accertato di passare del tempo da solo con lui in quel momento, a fanculo le conseguenze e la cerimonia. Apparentemente aveva una propensione per gli uomini di potere con più metallo del necessario sul loro corpo, chi lo avrebbe detto.  
Oh bene, peccato non avessero tempo.  
Tony considerò come una qualche ricompensa che Jane e Thor avessero insistito sullo scambio degli anelli, qualcosa non d'uso ad Asgard, e Asdis sarebbe stata colei che avrebbe consegnato le fedi ai loro destinatari.

Natasha e Pepper avevano affermato che sarebbero morte di diabete dopo aver dato un occhiata alla bimba, vestita con un abito adatto ad una piccola principessa, di un rosso scuro che era uguale al mantello di Thor, con accenti d'oro in ricami delicati. Sopra a tutto le era stato dato l'equivalente femminile degli elmi che erano così popolari da quelle parti, una delicata coroncina dello stesso metallo dell'armatura di Loki, intrecciata alle sue trecce e simile a quelle che Jane e Frigga indossavano. Lei era stata estremamente fiera della cosa, orgogliosa si pavoneggiava in giro, vivendo il sogno di ogni bambina e divenire realmente una principessa.

Jane e Thor voltarono le teste e lanciarono sorrisi brillanti verso di loro e quando Thor annuì gentilmente, Tony spinse leggermente sua figlia e lei fece del suo meglio per camminare verso la coppia in modo dignitoso e calmo quanto possibile mentre chiaramente era piena di energia e quasi scoppiava dalla voglia di volare fra le braccia di suo zio come faceva sempre.

"Dei, Tony, avrei spedito chiunque nei migliori manicomi disponibili se mi avessero anche solo suggerito che tu saresti divenuto il papà di una bimba simile. O anche solo un papà." Pepper sorrise, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso dal residente genio.  
"Dillo a me. Incredibile. E guarda, in qualche modo ha copiato la posa di Loki. Ridicolo."  
"Prega che abbia un po' meno amore per il caos e le birichinate." intervenne Volstagg con uno sguardo acido, probabilmente ricordando una lunga serie di monellerie che Loki era stato colpevole di aver fatto nei suoi anni di ragazzino - e probabilmente anche quando era più maturo.

"A meno che lui non stia lavorando con lei, penso che lo eviteremo - il secondo in cui si dovessero alleare farò una chiamata e li rimando qui." rispose Tony, ricevendo un delizioso sobbalzo dagli amici di Thor e tutta una serie di risate dai propri.  
Davanti al trono, Asdis fece un meraviglioso lavoro apparendo tutta seria e compunta, e Thor distrusse le sue buone maniere perfette prendendola in braccio e baciandola su una guancia con lo schiocco, facendola ridere disperatamente e mostrando lo stesso sorriso idiota che lei mostrava sempre quando suo zio era nelle vicinanze, facendola sembrare così assurdamente felice quanto era lui. Jane ovviamente si sciolse.

Non fu altro che un suono collettivo che risuonò attraverso la sala, ma Tony avrebbe venduto l'anima se non avesse sentito l' "oh" che quell'immagine produsse in chiunque presenziava.  
Il ritorno della bimba dai suoi padri fu del tutto diverso da quella composta camminata che aveva fatto in precedenza, corse indietro con le gonne che volavano e nessuna traccia di compostezza, quasi lanciandosi contro le gambe di Tony vista la sua velocità. Lui la prese fra le braccia e baciò le sue guance con affetto.  
"Ben fatto, Zucchina. Come una vera principessa."  
Lei sorrise anche più brillantemente dopo di ciò, non che lui lo pensasse possibile.

L'unione di due vite ovviamente aveva bisogno di sostegno da parte dei genitori, e nel momento in cui il Padre degli Dei unì Thor e Jane, il capo di Loki scattò in su.  
"Fjara." disse. Un secondo dopo i tre guerrieri e Sif erano in piedi attorno allo stregone, toccandolo tutti da qualche parte.  
"Cinque minuti al massimo, Anthony." disse il Manipolatore ed era andato fra lievi scintille dorate, portando i quattro con se.  
Steve sospirò.  
"Controllate le aree a voi assegnate, vi prego. Raddoppiate l'attenzione."  
"Già fatto."


	11. 11 Repellente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'attacco degli elfi. E alcuni sviluppi molto interessanti.

La cerimonia terminò tre minuti dopo, uno strano brillio dorato si sollevò fra la città ed il palazzo, e prima che fossero passati cinque minuti, Loki riapparve, Huginn e Muninn che gracchiavano sopra alla sua testa mentre arrivavano nello stesso istante. Sebbene non sembrasse senza fiato, Tony riconobbe i respiri profondi che faceva come esattamente quello, la prova di una lotta, e le sopracciglia aggrottate davano ogni genere di informazioni. 

E, oh, il fatto che Loki non si preoccupò neppure di apparire da dove era andato ma quasi direttamente accanto a Thor e Jane, circondati da chi si congratulava che si affrettarono a spostarsi quando si accorsero che qualcosa diveniva solido in mezzo a loro. 

Afferrò il braccio di suo fratello e sussurrò sommessamente, facendo aggrottare Thor in un istante. Si drizzò, guardò attorno a cercare l'occhio di Odino, e fece un lieve cenno col capo. Poi, dopo aver preso la mano di Jane e averla baciata, svanirono. 

"Oh diavolo, sembra serio." Tony ringhiò, molto contrariato che suo marito avesse avuto ragione nella sua supposizione che qualsiasi attacco sarebbe stato condotto durante la distrazione dovuta alla festa per il matrimonio del Principe ereditario. 

"Oh bene, quello significa che andiamo ai giardini della Regina, Zucchina. Andiamo, portiamo Jane e la tua Nonna con noi e passiamo una bella serata insieme, che ne dici?" 

Nulla la avrebbe resa più felice, sembrava. Lei sorrise così ampiamente che avrebbe fatto vergognare il Gatto del Cheshire. 

"Dada e Toto vengono dopo?" chiese lei, e Tony annuì.   
"Penso proprio di sì. Bruce, Loki ha chiesto se ci puoi accompagnare. Apparentemente Iron Man non è abbastanza per proteggere tre signore."   
Lo scienziato sorrise gentilmente.   
"Non puoi neppure proteggere te stesso se necessario. Andiamo." 

Per quanto tempo avesse preparato quel tipo di piano di emergenza Tony non lo sapeva, ma far partecipare Asgard sarebbe stata una vera rottura. Complimenti a suo marito, sembrò funzionare tutto impeccabilmente. Odino stava spingendo sua moglie e nuova acquisita nuora nella loro direzione, allontanandosi con uno stormo di guerrieri appena i cinque furono a distanza di tocco. 

"Cosa è successo?" chiese Jane. "Loki mi ha detto di venire da te in caso dovesse spontaneamente svanire, ma non ha chiarificato il motivo."   
"Qualcosa è ovviamente apparso sulla spiaggia, da qualche parte la." - sicuro, dopo circa sette anni Tony infine aveva iniziato a capire alcune delle frasi base e parole che gli Aesir usavano nella loro lingua. Loki era stato molto, molto fiero - e lo aveva ricompensato.   
Um. Sicuro. Problemi più urgenti ora. 

"Originalmente non voleva coinvolgere Thor, ma apparentemente non è andata come voleva. Qualche possibilità di avere qualche messaggio da qualcuno, mia amata Regina?"   
Lei rise a dispetto delle circostanze tragiche.   
"Quando saremo nei giardini, potremo vedere la spiaggia dall'altro, si trovano più in alto della costa."   
"Grande. Che cosa aspettiamo?" 

Loki aveva intuito che sarebbero venuti quando avessero pensato che Asgard fosse distratta. Era così del tutto prevedibile che era quasi deluso. 

Anche che le poche creature che erano emerse da una delle vie erano un diversivo, mentre un altro gruppo cercava di forzare la strada nel palazzo e verso la camera blindata non lo aveva sorpreso. 

Heimdall era riuscito a percepirli poco prima che apparissero, gli occhi ovviamente più sensibili ad Asgard, e aveva indicato la loro posizione anche prima che Loki fosse avvisato. Avevano fatto un rapido lavoro dei poveri disgraziati che Algrim aveva mandato come diversione, e poi aveva riposizionato prima gli Imbranati Quattro davanti ad esso per poi teleportare se stesso e Thor nella Camera Blindata. Tutti gli incantesimi erano ancora intatti. 

"Congratulazioni, a proposito. Sembra io abbia mancato le ultime parole." Loki sbuffò fuori mentre correvano su per le scale per salutare qualsiasi intruso non benvenuto. Thor gli correva appresso, i suoi passi pesanti direttamente dietro alla sottile forma di Loki. 

"Grazie, sembra che ancora una volta siamo pari."   
"Lo stato civile è una forma di competizione fra di noi, adesso? Sono scioccato, Fratello."   
Il biondo rise mentre Loki apriva le pesanti porte, il suono della lotta che salutava entrambi loro.   
"Bene, apparentemente la tua festa di matrimonio è già iniziata." 

"State indietro!" ruggì Thor, e lo stregone non pensò neppure di resistere a quell'ordine - avevano lavorato bene sulle comunicazioni, e quando Thor voleva che qualcuno stesse indietro, uno lo faceva senza dubbio. Il fulmine che seguì rese la decisione molto saggia.   
Come bonus aggiunto, Loki aveva adesso qualche secondo per incantare l'entrata in modo che chiunque passasse la soglia imparasse immediatamente quanto il fuoco potesse bruciare. 

"Ora questa è una festa che mi piace!" tuonò Thor e calò Mjölnir sulla testa di un elfo, rendendolo incosciente mentre Sif e Fandral ne mettevano un altro all'angolo insieme.   
C'erano molti più nemici di quanto Loki avesse previsto, comunque - quando infine connesse le informazioni, non importava più. Strani avvistamenti e persone scomparse erano la ragione perfetta per il maggiore numero di Maledetti che ora stava osservando.   
Dannazione. 

Volstagg e Hogun avevano preso posizione ai suoi lati, facendo scudo all'entrata al meglio delle loro capacità contro una forza venti volte più potente e forte, mentre Loki stesso lanciava un incantesimo sulle loro armi, aumentandone il potere e portando all'esterno il ferro che le componeva.   
Alla fine, comunque, non avevano scelta.   
C'erano troppi nemici, lottare contro esseri potenziati che erano impossibili da eliminare con i soliti mezzi, ed anche Mjölnir non faceva danni seri. 

Pensando freneticamente a come avrebbe potuto girare le sorti in loro favore ancora una volta, Loki quasi mancò Algrim quando si fece avanti e si mosse fra gli Aesir che lottavano ancora, diretto dritto alla camera blindata nell'ovvia ricerca di recuperare il Tesseract. 

Il Manipolatore rapidamente richiamò il contenitore che aveva forgiato per l'Aether, il suo sangue e la sua magia che radiavano ancora energia, preparandosi ad un altro incontro con la forza grezza che la Gemma dell'Infinito si era rivelata essere.   
Non avrebbe potuto andare in modo più diverso da quello che si immaginava.   
Prima che Algrim potesse arrivare più vicino di cinque metri, sembrò che fosse strattonato indietro da qualcosa, barcollando leggermente e sembrando sorpreso come tutti gli altri. 

La pelle di Loki pungeva. Poteva sentire l'Aether, sentire il suo potere ed energia, il suo ovvio interesse per la magia e la forza vitale che Loki produceva, il tentativo di afferrare quest'altro corpo e nutrirsene, divorando l'energia che gli piaceva tanto ancora una volta. 

Si tese verso di lui, ed era pronto a redirezionarla verso il contenitore che teneva in piena vista fra le mani. Non sembrava disturbare l'Aether, il piccolo trucco con il suo sangue sembrava funzionare - prima che sentisse una tragica fitta di sofferenza da parte sua, simultaneamente ad un altro passo forzato indietro da parte di Algrim.   
Loki non capiva.   
"Cosa hai fatto, figlio di Giganti?" sibilò furioso Algrim. 

Lo stregone non trasalì, e doveva dar credito agli amici di Thor per mantenere la loro compostezza ugualmente - si era assicurato che specialmente quei quatto non ricevessero parola, sotto alcuna circostanza della sua vera pelle.   
"Perché non posso avvicinarmi? Che trucco è questo?   
Come in precedenza affermato - Loki non aveva la più pallida idea. 

Sentiva ancora la forza piegata, che disperatamente cercava di allungarsi e banchettare con lui, mentre si ritraeva con altrettanta forza quanta ne aveva da qualsiasi contenitore lui avesse mostrato - ma l'Aether non sembrava temere o neppure accorgersi del vaso, sembrava autenticamente repulsa da Loki stesso.   
Ma che cosa completamente strana. 

"Bene, fino a che sono qui, la tua via è bloccata. Sembra che questo sia un vicolo cieco per te, Algrim." disse nel modo più indifferente che poteva mentre cercava ancora di capire cosa mai fosse successo.   
L'elfo sembrava pronto ad ucciderlo - lo avrebbe fatto probabilmente lo stesso, se avesse avuto modo di venire davvero più vicino. Che divertente.   
"Cedi. Questa è la tua sola possibilità di scappare con la tua vita." disse Thor da dietro di lui, una piccola armata di Einherjer e guardie dietro di lui, le armi spianate e puntate su di lui. 

L'elfo lanciò un rapido sguardo nella sua direzione, gli occhi socchiusi di rabbia.   
"Questa non è la fine íss hveðrungr." sputò fuori.   
Quella volta, Loki trasalì, un minuscolo movimento che solo Thor sembrò notare se gli occhi socchiusi erano un segno.   
Algrim era andato un secondo dopo - svanendo sotto il loro naso. Probabilmente un incantesimo di base per tornare ad un punto prestabilito predisposto a priori. Buono per fuggire, il Manipolatore stesso lo aveva usato abbastanza spesso da saperne gli usi. 

Sollevando l'incantesimo di fuoco, Loki si girò ed entrò di nuovo nella camera blindata, strappando tutti gli incantesimi che trovava - salvo quello che teneva Mjölnir stessa - e ricreandoli di nuovo, la magia fresca che turbinava nella sala, e se avesse avuto bisogno di forzare Odino a fare la stessa cosa più tardi, si sarebbe assicurato che vi fossero almeno due strati di misure di sicurezza sulla camera.   
Perché l'Aether non era venuto più vicino? Perché aveva controllato i passi di Algrim?   
Cosa poteva se possibile turbarlo e che cosa aveva Loki che lo aveva fatto sembrare quasi spaventato da lui?   
"Fratello."   
Non capiva. Perché ora, perché non in precedenza?   
"Loki."   
"Dovrai imparare l'incantesimo usato per sigillare la Gemma, nel caso io non sia in grado di avvicinarmi abbastanza." 

"Che cosa è accaduto, nel nome delle Norne?" chiese Thor, chiaramente esasperato e stupefatto. Stringendosi nelle spalle, suo fratello minore guardò attorno, passandosi le dita fra i capelli con un movimento vago.   
"Mi sfugge. Non penso che l'Aether stesso sapesse cosa voleva esattamente - ho sentito la sua lotta fra il volere la mia energia e il ritirarsi per..."   
Si, quale era davvero stata la ragione? Paura? Come se.   
Sospirò, il suono più vicino ad un sussulto che un vero sospiro, e si apprestò ad andare.   
"Non ho assolutamente alcuna idea. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, almeno mette al sicuro me e chiunque si trovi accanto a me, e intendo usare questa cosa a nostro vantaggio." 

Raccogliendo i suoi pensieri, Loki chiuse gli occhi per un momento e lasciò che la sua mente corresse lungo tutto quello che si era appena svolto. Assicurandosi che gli elfi fossero andati per il momento, si sarebbe potuto rilassare un poco e salire le scale, aveva bisogno di essere sicuro che la sua famiglia stesse bene in modo quasi irrefrenabile.   
Thor lo seguì in silenzio, probabilmente contemplando di per se quello che l'attacco aveva rivelato.   
Chiudendo le porte massicce dietro di loro, Loki trovò quattro serie di occhi sulla sua persona.   
Oh, giusto. L'Aether aveva rivelato il suo piccolo segreto. Grazie mille.   
Almeno nessuno degli amici di Thor aveva un’arma sguainata. 

"Dunque è vero? Sei uno Jotun?" chiese Volstagg, quasi come se non avesse mai potuto pensare che in vita sua lui lo fosse, a dispetto di tutto. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e si diresse verso i giardini.   
"Non negherò né confermerò qualsiasi assurdità la Pietra abbia detto ad Algrim."   
"L'elfo ti ha chiamato Mostro di Ghiaccio - non ti ho mai visto trasalire in quel modo, anche se era a malapena un sobbalzo." aggiunse Fandral. "Spiegherebbe... alcune cose." 

"Davvero non sono affari vostri." ringhiò Loki, ma sapeva fosse futile. Avevano sentito qualcosa e si erano impuntati a scoprire quello che potevano. A quale fine poteva solo immaginare.   
"Perché per tutti i Regni avresti cercato di distruggere la tua patria?" Volstagg intervenne ancora, la voce forte ed incredula, e di punto in bianco, lo stregone ruggì e fermò la sua quasi corsa verso i giardini.   
Girandosi sui tacchi, lanciò uno sguardo irato agli Imbranati Quattro. 

"La mia patria? Quel pezzo di ghiaccio riempito di creature anche più imbecilli e brute dei normali Aesir? Perché, la vostra opinione di me deve essere anche inferiore a quanto stimassi. Non comparate mai Jotunheim con la mia casa nuovamente, o ve ne pentirete moltissimo." sputò verso di loro, la furia negli occhi. 

"E' per quello che negasti il ritorno di Thor? Il.. risentimento contro i Giganti di Ghiaccio?" Sif voleva sapere, e Loki smise di fingere. Non avrebbero mai mollato fino a che non avrebbero saputo esattamente cosa lui fosse, non dopo una rivelazione simile. Mise le braccia conserte sulla corazza del suo torace e la fissò, l'avversione a malapena nascosta nel suo viso. 

"Thor non aveva imparato quello che nostro Padre voleva che imparasse quando voi siete venuti da me. Ma aveva bisogno di quella lezione quasi quanto voi, e quindi è stato un grande piacere vederlo battagliare e lottare per un posto su Midgard. Quello che voi non siete riusciti a capire è stato che la mia azione era volta ad un piano più grande che gioire delle sue miserie. Quel bando è stato il fondamento che gli era necessario per crescere per divenire un uomo degno di ascendere al trono un giorno. Qualsiasi cosa io abbia compreso di me stesso quel giorno, non ha mai interferito con quell'idea." 

"Perché non ce lo hai detto, allora?" lei gli urlò, e Loki chiuse gli occhi e si sfregò le tempie per rimandare via l'imminente mal di testa. 

"Non mi avreste creduto, non lo avete mai fatto prima. E davvero, era semplicemente troppo bello semplicemente ordinarvi di eseguire il mio volere invece di dovervi persuadere a farlo. Non ditemi che non lo avreste accettato se aveste avuto la possibilità di dimostrarmi che eravate migliori di me d'improvviso." 

"Dunque hai scelto di fare entrare i Giganti di Ghiaccio invece di altre creature perché tu, cosa, avevi una connessione con loro?" chiese Fandral, e fece quasi ridere Loki. 

"Perché mirare per qualcosa di meno che i mostri più temuti da Asgard? Sono stati scioccantemente facili da convincere, troppo bramosi di riprendere indietro lo Scrigno, non videro mai la trappola che avevo teso loro. No, quando li ho cercati la prima volta, non sapevo nulla della nostra... parentela." 

Eliminando l'antibraccio (e lo strato di abiti sottostante) del suo braccio sinistro, eliminò l'incantesimo di mascheramento e lasciò il colore blu cobalto spargersi sopra alla sua pelle color crema, le linee blu più scuro apparvero e le unghie nere finirono il cambiamento. 

"Questo è quello che è accaduto quando abbiamo visitato il loro Regno. Uno di loro afferrò il mio braccio, come avevano fatto con Volstagg, ma invece di bruciare la mia carne è divenuto blu, e mi ha rivelato perché non sono mai andato a genio ad alcuno di voi. Ditemi, cosa avreste fatto dopo aver scoperto che siete il Mostro che si nasconde sotto il letto per mangiare i bambini? Che eravate un Principe di un Regno pieno di persone che vi avrebbero ucciso senza pensarvi due volte?" 

"Smettila, Fratello." disse Thor gentilmente. Nessuno dei suoi amici si era mosso di un centimetro dopo questa rivelazione, e Loki era stranamente contento del fatto che stessero fissandolo, fissando la mano blu che era stesa lungo il suo corpo, il colore estraneo, la razza odiata. 

"Io non so per quale motivo Odino mi abbia portato qui, o perché abbia scelto di allevarmi accanto a suo figlio, e non riconoscerò mai, mai, che sono discendente di Laufey stesso, ma userò qualsiasi risorsa questa pelle mi fornisca se la necessità sussistesse." 

Lasciando che il mascheramento riprendesse il suo posto di nuovo e rimettendo l'armatura al suo posto, Loki sembrava del tutto imperturbato e indifferente.   
"Mi fido che teniate le vostre lingue a freno al riguardo. Se anche solo sussurrate una parola a chiunque, mi accerterò che sia la vostra ultima."   
Prima che uno di loro trovasse il coraggio di rispondere, aveva già lasciato il corridoio. 

"... e Boozie mi ha preso in braccio e mi ha portato a casa e io ero più alta anche di zio Toto e Teeve!"   
"La tua povera mamma ebbe quasi un attacco di cuore a causa di quello."   
Loki entrò alle risate divertite e sua figlia che felicemente stava abbracciando Bruce.   
"Vedo che state tutti bene." affermò e si appoggiò contro lo stipite con un sorriso.   
"Eccezionalmente! Dove eravate? Pensavamo di potervi vedere forse al lavoro laggiù, ma quando siamo arrivati stavano già ripulendo." Tony rispose e sembrò ovviamente sollevato che suo marito fosse tornato senza neppure un graffio. 

"Era un diversivo, mirato a distrarci in modo che Algrim potesse entrare nella camera blindata senza interferenza. Heimdall me lo ha detto poco prima che arrivassero, e dopo essermi assicurato che la spiaggia fosse al sicuro, ho portato con me Thor ed abbiamo incontrato l'elfo nel palazzo. Sono scappati, ma non hanno guadagnato nulla."   
"Questo significa che possiamo finalmente iniziare la festa!" un’altra voce interruppe, e la faccia contenta di Thor apparve dietro allo stregone.   
"Sii! Seriamente, sono affamato." sospirò di sollievo l'ingegnere, già in piedi e passando oltre Loki, non senza rubare un bacio sulle sue labbra morbide.   
"Felice di vedere che non sei ferito, comunque. Dunque, cibo e bevande?" 

Un’ora dopo che Algrim era andato di nuovo, Loki era nella camera blindata per la terza volta quel giorno (la prima volta era stato il suo clone di sorveglianza, e la seconda durante l'attacco), accanto a Odino con suo fratello e ricordando fortemente quel giorno tanti anni prima dopo che loro avevano verificato lo Scrigno, a seguito della cerimonia interrotta.   
"Il tuo piano ha funzionato bene, Loki."   
"Non sarebbe stato così se nessuno mi avesse ascoltato."   
"Possiamo per cortesia andare avanti così che io possa tornare alla mia festa?" Thor fece il broncio.   
Loki ridacchiò. "Sii paziente per una volta, se puoi, è un lavoro delicato."   
"Hai rinnovato il collegamento fra Mjölnir ed il Tesseract?" 

Inoltrandosi di più nella camera, Odino mise la sua magia sopra a quella di suo figlio, fondendo la loro energia e creando una protezione così potente che sarebbero servite ere per spezzarla sotto certe circostanze.   
"No, ma lo farò ora. Fratello, tocca a te."   
Thor sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Mi vuoi solo per il mio martello."   
"Ovviamente."   
Spezzando la connessione con un ampio sorriso, Loki si sporse per fondere nuovamente Mjölnir con il cubo - fino a che il Tesseract si svegliò con un luminoso lampo e si allontanò dalla sua magia.   
Esattamente come aveva fatto l'Aether.   
Ora quello era interessante, per dire poco.   
"Cosa... cosa significa questo?" il dio biondo ansimò soffocato e si girò a guardare suo fratello e il cubo mentre loro padre aveva fatto un passo indietro senza dire una parola.   
"Non riesco a comprendere, ma sto diventando crescentemente curioso."   
Gli occhi di Loki avevano una scintilla pericolosa dentro ad essi mentre si ritirava e osservava la sua Gemma dell'Infinito tornare al lieve brillio blu che aveva in precedenza, tornando allo stato passivo.   
"Facciamo una prova." sussurrò e chiamò la piccola scatola di legno nelle sue mani dove era contenuta la Gemma dell'Anima. 

Prima che potesse afferrarla, la scatola volò via dalle sue mani come se fossero due magneti opposti, spezzandosi in pezzi quando urtò contro le pareti di pietra. La gemma verde rotolò sul pavimento, pulsando di un brillio malaticcio, e la delicata catena avvolta attorno ad esso vibrava.   
"Thor, vuoi essere così gentile da avvolgerla in un panno spesso e nasconderla da qualche parte nei tuoi appartamenti? Penso di stare emettendo una vibrazione cattiva o simili."   
Suo fratello lo fissò con confusione sconcertata. Anche Odino sembrava non sapere cosa fosse accaduto. 

"Tre delle sei pietre dell'infinito sono respinte dalla mia energia, anche se piace loro allo stesso tempo. Si assicurano che io non possa essere vicino a sufficienza da far loro alcun male, e come visto con Algrim, ordinano al proprio ospite di mantenere questa misura di sicurezza."   
L'affermazione venne fatta con tale allegria che Thor in effetti trasalì. Loki batté le mani ovviamente divertito, come se fosse arrivato alla risoluzione della fame nel mondo in modo piuttosto inatteso.   
"Bene, questo cambia tremendamente il mio gioco." disse, ed il sogghigno sulle labbra di suo fratello fece sentire il dio del Tuono quasi dispiaciuto per i loro nemici.   
Quasi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.]  
> Dunque, anche gli Imbranati Quattro adesso sanno. Qualche idea su come gestiranno la cosa? :D


	12. 12 Anniversario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo riempitivo molto caramelloso. Una visita a DisneyLand e guarda un po' è quasi Natale. Ancora.

Tutti loro rimasero ad Asgard per altri due giorni prima di ritornare sulla Terra e alla Stark Tower.   
Loki e Odino avevano predisposto una specie di sistema di comunicazione a due vie che avrebbe permesso di contattare sia Asgard che la Terra quando fosse stato necessario, basato su due specchi a due vie che sembravano presi da Harry Potter.   
Clint si era quasi soffocato dalle risate.   
Ma ehi, la cosa funzionava ed Asdis aveva fatto delle serie chiacchierate sia con sua nonna che suo nonno meno di due giorni dopo il loro ritorno a casa. 

La pelle che Thor e Loki avevano cacciato a Muspelheim aveva ovviamente fatto piacere a buona parte del regno, mostrata fra i vari doni di nozze che erano stati presentati ai neo sposi durante la serata, e quando Asdis era caduta addormentata fra le braccia di suo zio più o meno dopo il dessert, la piccola coroncina che pendeva di lato sui suoi scarmigliati boccoli scuri, entrambi i fratelli l'avevano presa come il segnale di ritirata, trascinando i loro sposi con se.   
Fandral aveva augurato a Thor buona fortuna e aveva schivato la coppa che era diretta alla sua testa di pochi millimetri, ma ridendo.   
Sia Loki che Tony stavano ridacchiando come ragazzini riguardo il fatto che era Jane che aveva tirato la coppa mentre Thor era arrossito ferocemente. 

Di nuovo a casa, Loki si lanciò negli studi e nelle scienze, cercando di comprendere il motivo per cui le gemme reagivano a quel modo verso di lui quando sapeva come un fatto che tutte quante erano attratte da lui e dalla sua energia come falene verso il fuoco di una candela nel buio.   
Tony e Bruce si sorbirono tonnellate di terabyte di analisi e letture energetiche, comparando serie di dati e costruendo un cross reference di tutto quello che sapevano della magia e della scienza che potesse essere loro fornito, ma dopo quattro settimane di prove continue il risultato fu nullo. 

"Sei ancora lo stesso irriverente bastardo che eri prima, Rudolph. Non è cambiato nulla."   
"Quello è... affascinante e inquietante allo stesso momento, in qualche modo."   
Sospirando, Bruce si massaggiò il setto nasale mentre studiava picchi e curve, serie di numeri ed equazioni, e nulla aveva un qualsiasi senso, o poteva in qualche modo spiegare perché lo stregone e le gemme agissero come olio ed acqua.   
"Sei venuto in contatto con qualcosa? Magia, Scienza, divinità onnipotenti, nulla di tutto ciò?"   
Strinse gli occhi chiusi quando Loki fece spallucce e scosse la testa. 

"Non preoccuparti, questa è una cosa che mi piace molto. Se posso scoprire esattamente cosa fa reagire a quel modo le gemme, potrei essere in grado di costruire una protezione duratura per ognuno di voi, e davvero, renderebbe lottare contro gli elfi più facile.   
"Sicuro, ma il problema è quello - non riusciamo a capire di cosa si tratta."   
Loki rise e richiamò il contenitore.   
"Ah, non ti preoccupare, so un modo per fare esattamente quello. Dobbiamo solo prendere parti della mia energia ed avvicinargliele e vedere come reagiscono. Se sono ancora attratti dalla mia energia, se la bramano."   
"Poi stacchiamo qualche dito da mani e piedi e vediamo, Dolci Guance."   
Colpire con un tablet la testa di suo marito produceva un suono seriamente soddisfacente, trovò Loki. 

 

 

Un mese dopo il matrimonio da fiaba di Jane e Thor, Tony impacchettò suo marito e sua figlia e partì per due giorni a Disneyland. Ovviamente il resto del gruppo che era stato abbandonato e lasciato indietro fu più che agitato ed eccessivamente rammaricato, perciò prepararono il Quinjet e li seguirono immediatamente, arrivando prima che i tre riuscissero anche solo a uscire dall'auto, e richiesero di poterli accompagnare, altrimenti la Torre sarebbe stata ridecorata del tutto per quando l'ingegnere e lo stregone sarebbero tornati a mettervi piede. 

Scambiandosi un breve sguardo e quella che sembrò un intera conversazione in tale sguardo, alzarono le spalle, Loki disse "Va bene." e Tony aggiunse "Figo, così voi sorvegliate lo Spiritello e noi facciamo un fine settimana solo per noi altri? Davvero bello, ragazzi!"   
Asdis si aggrottò e guardò ai suoi padri con un epico broncio.   
"Mi avete promesso che andremo sulle montagne wusse insieme." 

"Perdonaci, tesoro, era uno scherzo. Ovviamente verremo con te." Loki le rispose, rimpiangendo di aver mai promesso e accontentato sia Tony che sua figlia quando divenne chiaro che i due stavano A) forzandolo a salire su ogni dannata giostra che potevano trovare e B) del tutto felici di ogni cosa che girasse e lanciasse attorno i passeggeri che vi salivano sopra, mentre Loki stessa si sentiva piuttosto nauseata dopo la prima e avrebbe preferito fuggire immediatamente piuttosto che salire su un’altra. 

"E' divertente che tu possa infilarti dentro e fuori qualsiasi dimensione e pianeta, ma non riesca a sopportare le montagne russe." Tony affermò a pranzo facendo ridacchiare e sorridere i loro amici mentre il Manipolatore si sentiva come la morte riscaldata dopo una corsa particolarmente difficile con giravolte e avvitamenti. Imbronciato, si sfregò la pancia e lanciò a tutti un occhiataccia che prometteva vendetta in seguito.   
"Allora presumo sia buona cosa se ti porterò con me ogni volta che io decida di fare un giro con mezzi magici, visto che chiaramente non ne sei toccato."   
Suo marito impallidì significativamente alla cosa, e a dispetto dell'essere un po' verdognolo, il sogghigno di Loki rese il suo giorno più luminoso di nuovo. 

Sistemare tutti quanti in uno degli hotel non era stato un problema, visto chi erano e quello che Tony era pronto a pagare per togliersi di torno Clint e Natasha, e fu ancora meglio quando Asdis chiese se poteva andare a dormire con Bruce e Steve invece che con i suoi genitori - era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva potuto passare del tempo a farsi coccolare da entrambi loro e lei aveva probabilmente calcolato che se fosse stata proprio, proprio, super brava e buona quanto potesse, avrebbe avuto il permesso di dormire con uno di loro una sera e con l'altro la seconda. 

"Se sento una sola parola che non ti sei comportata come so che sei capace di fare, domani lo passerai per mano con me, siamo d'accordo?" le disse Loki, e lei annuì ad occhi spalancati. La prospettiva di non avere il permesso di cambiare la persona con cui andava per mano quando voleva era terrificante, e il dio sapeva la cosa benissimo. Stare a contatto con più persone possibile della sua famiglia era come respirare per la bimba.   
"Prometto, Dada." gli disse lei e abbracciò le sue gambe prima di correre dai suoi babysitter, afferrando una mano di ciascuno e sembrando come se tutti i suoi sogni si fossero realizzati.   
"Siamo scaduti, Loki. Finito. Guarda li, siamo stati rimpiazzati da un Super Soldato e da un Mostro Rabbioso coccoloso." Esclamò Tony e guardò la sua bimba andare via saltellando.   
Pepper grugnì verso di lui e salutò prima di avviarsi verso la suite che le era stata data.   
"Aspetta solo fino a che Jane e Thor avranno avuto il loro primo bimbo. Non ho sentito che Steve ti ha detto che lei ha chiesto un fratellino? Sarete dimenticati appena arriverà un nuovo bebè." 

"No!" Tony strillò, puntando un dito verso suo cognato e la piccola scienziata (entrambi rossi come peperoni, comunque). "Non lo permetterò! Io sono Tony Stark, non sarò ignorato dalla mia stessa bimba solo perché c'è un lattante che tira su col naso e piange da qualche parte facendo pupù nei suoi pannolini! Io mmph-!"   
Piazzando una mano dalle lunghe dita sulla bocca del suo amante, Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo trascinò dietro a sé in camera loro.   
"Ignoratelo, è solo la sua ansia da separazione che parla."   
Un suono soffocato da sotto la sua mano gli fece inarcare un sottile sopracciglio.   
"Oh, davvero? Allora possiamo parlare di iscriverla ai corsi pre-scolari o all'asilo. Cosa ne pensi?" 

Lo sguardo che diede a Loki diceva più di quanto le parole avrebbero mai potuto. Clint e Natasha sghignazzarono sonoramente e annuirono verso Jane e Thor perché andassero anche loro a letto prima che svegliassero tutto il corridoio. 

"Penso che lei abbia una cotta per Bruce e Steve. I bambini della sua età esperimentano la loro prima vera cotta, ed il fatto che sia innamorata di Hulk dice molto." sorrise Jane, cosa che fece lamentarsi Tony che tirò via la mano che lo faceva stare zitto. 

"E' troppo piccola per avere una cotta! E non c'è modo che io possa intimidire Steve o Bruce come farei con qualsiasi normale essere umano per fargli un appropriato discorso della vanga! [N.d.T. Vanga intesa come "se fai del male a mia figlia ti seppellisco!"] Diamine, questo è uno schifo." fece il broncio.   
"Ah bene, non penso tu debba temere che le facciano del male. Ora andiamo, bambinone. Sono stanco."   
L'ingegnere borbottò sommessamente sotto i baffi ma seguì suo marito nella suite mentre guardava gli altri fare lo stesso.   
Non appena la porta fu chiusa, Loki gli era addosso, premendolo contro il muro e baciandolo appassionatamente.   
Bene, forse potevano ricevere indietro l'attenzione di Dizzy fornendole il fratellino che aveva chiesto prima che lo facesse Thor. 

"Buon anniversario amore." Tony sentì un sommesso e sensuale suono al suo orecchio, e, più addormentato che sveglio semplicemente mormorò qualcosa e cercò di dare una manata alla cosa che solleticava il suo collo in modo da poter avere qualche altra ora di sonno.   
La sua mano venne presa.   
Per tutto quel che gli importava, non importava un fico. Bene. Che continuasse a solleticarlo. Tony borbottò e seppellì il suo viso più profondamente nel cuscino.   
Una sommessa risata al suo orecchio prevenne che sprofondasse di nuovo nei suoi sogni, però. Il suono era roco e ricco, tutto velluto e seta e cioccolata, oscuro e caldo e oh, così familiare. 

"Dannazione, Lokes, una ragione, dammi una buona ragione per svegliarmi prima dell'alba. Una." Lui ruggì, rifiutandosi ostinatamente di aprire gli occhi. 

Una mano si sporse attorno il suo corpo per afferrargli lo stelo, e okay, si, quella era una ragione molto buona.   
"Pensavo che l'avresti pensata come me." il dio sussurrò accarezzando il collo di Tony col naso e con le soffici labbra sottili.   
"Non posso ancora credere che uno di noi sia in grado di farlo di nuovo. La biologia umana solitamente non funziona così."   
"Non sei più solo umano. Almeno non del tutto."   
"Abbiamo fatto sesso quanto, cinque volte ieri? E ieri non è finito neppure quattro ore fa. Ho cinquant'anni, quando esattamente questa folle energia da teenager smetterà?"   
Loki rise e si allontanò in modo che suo marito potesse girarsi e premere un soffice bacio sulle sue labbra. 

"Bene, posso prometterti che un migliaio di anni non hanno avuto un impatto significativo sulla mia resistenza o periodo di recupero per nulla, quindi sei a posto almeno per quel periodo, presumo. Ora, abbiamo finito di blaterare e possiamo per cortesia usare questo improvviso tempo senza bimba che abbiamo fra le mani?"   
"Vuoi solo il mio stelo."   
"Fra le altre cose, si." 

Per quando Clint bussò alla loro porta per sapere quando le "Dive" si sarebbero degnate di considerare i comuni paesani degni della loro attenzione e infine abbandonassero il letto, Tony era riuscito a portare Loki prima sopra alla scrivania e poi procurarsi bruciature da tappeto per averlo fatto sullo stesso in seguito, strillando "Il letto è vuoto, tesoro, ma penso che la doccia ci chiami!" verso di lui, guadagnandosi una risata da suo marito ed un sofferente, soffocato gemito da dietro le porte. 

"Vi raggiungiamo a colazione, assicuratevi che Dizzy mangi più che dei Lucky Charms e delle PopTarts!" disse Loki e rise alla risata fuori dalla loro porta.   
"Teeve mi ha lasciato sedere sulle sue spalle!" strillò la bimba, probabilmente abbastanza forte da svegliare i morti, ma, bene, doveva passare oltre la porta. Il suo Dada rise.   
"Allora sii brava e comportati bene, o non te lo permetterà di nuovo. Ora andate, arriviamo subito!"   
Natasha bussò con le nocche contro il legno della porta dando il ricevuto, e passi che si allontanavano fecero ridacchiare Tony.   
"Pensi che riusciamo a infilare una sveltina nella doccia?"   
"Teoricamente? Sicuro. Ahimè, non penso di riuscire a reggere di nuovo. Hai finalmente avuto successo e mi hai esaurito, giudicando dall'indolenzimento."   
"Oh, dannazione." 

"Sei peggio che mai. La sola - e ripeto, la sola cosa positiva al riguardo è che tu abbia solo un amante e sia discreto come non sei mai stato prima." Pepper gemette quando sedettero al tavolo infine. Tony ovviamente lo considerò un complimento perché sorrise apertamente e si versò un caffè.   
"Grazie, tesoro, ho imparato a tenere le mie cose per me, è molto più divertente in quel modo."   
"Ah, ma significherebbe che io sono sempre a tua disposizione, e puoi certamente toglierti l'idea dalla mente." Loki rispose e baciò Asdis su una guancia. "Buon giorno, amore, spero che tu sia stata brava come hai promesso."   
"Mamma, Boozie mi ha lasciato dormire nel suo letto! E Teeve mi ha raccontato una storia di qualcuno che si chiamava Noè e una barca gigante dove c'erano tutti gli animali." le disse lei con un brillio felice negli occhi. La strega inarcò un sopracciglio e lanciò al soldato uno sguardo interessato - Steve abbassò gli occhi e arrossì leggermente sulle guance.   
"Racconti storie bibliche a mia figlia?" chiese lei, chiaramente divertita quando lui si schiarì la gola e si sfregò la nuca con una mano.   
"Bene..."   
"Ooh, ricordo!" intervenne Natasha con un sogghigno, "C'è solo un Dio, e sono sicuro che non si veste in quel modo."   
Tony e Clint risero mentre la loro donzella arrossita seppell' la testa fra le mani. 

"Oh vi prego, dategli un po' di tregua. Ridere non è bello, ragazzi." li sgridò Loki. "Correntemente non siete un buon modello per Asdis. Cap, va bene, davvero. Fra l'intera mitologia Norrena e il maestro Zen, penso che possa approfittare anche di una influenza Cristiana. Vivrà abbastanza a lungo da scegliere da se in che cosa crede."   
"Mama, che cos'è un Maestro Zen?"   
Ridendo, Bruce glie lo disse, e lei venne immediatamente avvolta da più domande riguardo il perché ed il come.   
"Dunque, quali sono i piani, per oggi?" chiese Clint e sorseggiò il suo caffè. Tony fece spallucce. 

"Visto che avete rovinato con successo il nostro anniversario, sono molto tentato di fare in modo che ci serviate in barba e parrucca. Originariamente avevo organizzato dei giri qui vicino, un po' di vita selvaggia da vedere su cui Loki avrebbe potuto ridere, un incontro con Cenerentola e Merida e una cena molto particolare con Zachary Levi e forse Mandy Moore, se lei aveva tempo, non ha risposto da ieri."   
Silenzio sbalordito. Anche Loki fissò suo marito con sfacciata sorpresa.   
"Mandy Moore." ripeté lei, cosa che fece sorridere Tony divertito.   
"La sola e unica."   
"E Zachary Levi."   
"So esattamente che sei una fanatica di loro due."   
"Norne, ti amo." sussurrò la strega. Jane ridacchiò alla cosa e mise giù la sua tazza.   
"Sei una fan. Non posso credere che tu sia una fan di alcuni attori."   
"Sono piuttosto capace di adulare." disse Loki. "E non mi vergogno di riconoscere un buon attore se lo vedo." 

"Chi sono loro? Non ho mai sentito questi attori prima." Thor voleva sapere, e sua sorella gli spiegò in dettaglio quello che pensava di loro.   
"Ammetto che Levi non ha fatto molti film fino ad ora, ma ha il potenziale." disse lei e continuò il suo riassunto, e mentre Thor ascoltava da bravo fratello qual'era, il resto guardava con grande divertimento come Loki fosse diventata una specie di fangirl al riguardo.   
"Dimmi che questa è la stessa persona che ha quasi raso al suolo New York?" chiese Clint a loro, e mentre Pepper e Jane risero, Tony la toccò gentilmente e le baciò una tempia.   
"Non eccitarti troppo, e risparmia un po' di energia per dopo, sono sicura che ameranno vedere un Dio Norreno vivente che fa la fan scatenata.   
"Papà che cos'è un Dio Norreno Vivente?" chiese Asdis fra due morsi ad un toast.   
"Solo un vezzeggiativo, Zucchina, solo un vezzeggiativo. Vuoi incontrare Cenerentola dopo?" 

I giorni erano passati ridicolmente veloci, riempiti di attrazioni e azione, e prima che se ne rendessero conto erano di nuovo alla Torre, con un sacco di souvenir e fotografie e un sacco di ricordi felici da condividere.   
Con il Natale in arrivo, dovevano comperare un albero e decorarlo, e Steve venne delegato a spiegare il background religioso alla bimba quando iniziò a chiedere perché ci fosse un albero nel soggiorno. Quando ebbe raccontato l'intera storia del salvatore nato da una giovane donna nella stalla, e terminando con i tre re, i suoi occhi brillavano. 

"Nonno Odino è uno dei re?"   
Loki e Thor erano scoppiati a ridere quando riuscirono ad uscire dalla stanza per non dare una falsa impressione ad Asdis.   
"Ma-" Loki si lamentò ansimando, con le lacrime agli occhi, "Per quel che ne so, avrebbe potuto esserlo. E' abbastanza vecchio."   
Tenendosi la pancia, Thor scosse il capo e si sfregò via le lacrime.   
"Che quello trasformi Heimdall in Baldassarre?"   
Un secondo di silenzio dopo, entrambi ricominciarono a ridere senza potersi trattenere, stesi sul pavimento e incapaci di stare dritti.


	13. 13 Benvenuti ad Asgard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antibraccia, pomodori, e fratelli desiderati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace per la lunga assenza ma è stata un'estate difficile al lavoro con un fine estate e inizio autunno con problemi di salute. Ma sembra che tutto stia andando per il meglio, perciò per festeggiare Thor Ragnarok (che ho visto oggi pomeriggio ed è assolutamente il Thor migliore di sempre, con Loki più che mai troppo badass, di certo tornerò a vederlo, visto che non ho aspettato la scena dopo i titoli di coda). Ricomincio a pubblicare i nuovi capitoli...

"Cosa... no, lasciami rifrasare 'chi' ?" 

Sollevando gli occhi verso l'ingegnere, gli Avengers, Jane e Pepper stavano già aspettando qualche strano pacchetto o qualcosa di orribilmente inappropriato che avrebbe spaventato Asdis per la vita, ma lui guardò dentro una semplice scatola di legno, di misure simili ad una scatola da scarpe. Il coperchio sembrava essere imbottito di velluto rosso, lo stesso colore del mantello di Thor e della vecchia armatura di Iron Man. 

Le sopracciglia di Loki si sollevarono. 

"Mostrami." chiese, del tutto affascinato e interessato. La scatola sembrava qualcosa arrivato dritto da Asgard, e qualsiasi cosa i suoi genitori avessero fatto ora, voleva saperlo subito. 

"Noo, va bene. Penso di aver visto una cosa simile un paio di volte. O più." Tony disse e mentre tirava fuori la lingua per la concentrazione, armeggiò con qualcosa sul suo braccio, nascondendolo con cura alla vista prima di sogghignare e sollevare la mano e mostrare l'antibraccio color oro anticato che ora adornava il suo avambraccio muscoloso. 

Gli occhi che si spalancarono, Loki si chinò sul tavolo e gli afferrò il braccio, girandolo attorno per verificare la cosa da vicino. 

"Mostrami l'altro." sussurrò, le dita che accarezzavano il metallo e tendendo l'altra mano per rubare il secondo quando gli fu teso. 

"Cosa c’entrano con l'armatura, tesoro? Lo sai che non posso portarli sopra all'armatura." 

"Non è il mio regalo." 

"Ah, okay. Point Break?" 

"Non sono il tuo Babbo Natale Segreto quest'anno, Anthony." disse ma il suo sorriso tradiva qualsiasi ignoranza cercasse di mostrare. 

"Lo chiederò una volta - come e perché, Thor. Spiega." Loki richiese a suo fratello mentre metteva il pezzo di armatura dorata di nuovo nella scatola, un sopracciglio sollevato che fissava in attesa l'altro dio. 

"Sai che cosa sono." 

"Ovviamente lo so, non sono un imbecille." ringhiò lo stregone. Le antibraccia erano anche lavorate in modo simile alle sue per coincidenza, lo stesso materiale, lo stesso aspetto, la stessa forma - anche le decorazioni ornamentali erano state costruite con cura. Solo la parte vicina al gomito - un marchio intrecciato inciso nel metallo - era laccato di una vernice rosso vivo. 

"Ehi, non sembrano uguali ai tuoi?" chiese Tony, la comprensione che accendeva il suo viso quando lanciò un’altra occhiata nella sua scatola e diede un colpetto all'armatura. Annuendo, Loki materializzò i propri, mettendoli giù accanto alla scatola. I quattro pezzi erano quasi identici. 

"Oh, questo è del tutto ingiusto." Jane fece il broncio e mise le braccia conserte. "Ho dovuto sudare sette camicie e Stark li riceve gratis? Ammettilo, glie li hai comperati!" Borbottò lei, ma Loki vide la minuscola scintilla di divertimento. 

"Neanche tutti i suoi soldi possono comperare Odino, men che meno il consiglio." grugnì Loki prima di guardare in su sogghignando al suo sposo. 

"Congratulazioni, hai passato i compiti che mio padre ti ha dato senza neppure partecipare. Considerati cittadino di Asgard e Principe del regno eterno da oggi in avanti. 

"Aspetta, cosa?" Pepper e Clint esclamarono simultaneamente, piegandosi avanti e fissando Thor, Loki e Tony rispettivamente. A turno. 

Thor sorrise, afferrando una spalla dell'ingegnere e strizzando (leggermente, i suoi amici erano ancora orrendamente fragili). Tale umano aveva la bocca spalancata ed era ora impegnato a guardare battendo le palpebre in confusa irritazione. 

"Ti sei provato possedere una varietà di caratteristiche che sono onorate ed apprezzate ad Asgard, e imperciocché, ti è stato dato pieno accesso alla città, come un eguale e come un amico." 

"Si, e come esattamente ha fatto tutto ciò senza essere presente sarebbe interessante di sapere, fratello. Saresti così gentile?" espirò Loki, del tutto irritato che la sua domanda non avesse ancora ricevuto risposta. 

Suo fratello ridacchiò attivamente. 

"Heimdall ha attestato il suo coraggio ed il suo valore in battaglia, Jane ha lodato il suo spirito ed intelligenza, nostra Madre stessa ha affermato che sei persona coraggiosa e di buon cuore, Anthony, ed io posso avere un po' esagerato quando mi è stato chiesto delle tue abilità di condurre un regno affermando che già governi una parte di questo mondo." 

La stanza esplose in una risata. 

"Hai mentito loro e gli hai detto che è un Principe?" Loki grugnì, mentre Natasha dovette trattenere qualche risata sotto i baffi che voleva sfuggirle. 

Thor fece spallucce con un ampio sorriso. 

"Volevo sapere se il Concilio prende davvero la mia parola per verità qualsiasi cosa io dica. Non mi hanno neppure chiesto di chiarire cosa volessi dire." 

"E quindi, sono ufficialmente uno di voi adesso?" l'ingegnere voleva sapere, un brillio maniacale negli occhi. 

Annuendo, Loki si appoggiò indietro e lasciò svanire di nuovo le sue antibraccia. 

"Anche parte della famiglia reale. Le antibraccia sono date solo ai membri della casa di odino, o di Bor prima di lui. Jane ha ottenuto le sue quando è stata benvenuta in Asgard. Le persone più... comuni, avrebbero ricevuto un piccolo oggetto, una spilla o un anello, qualcosa di simile." 

"Fantastico. Posso metterlo nel curriculum? E quello ci rende legali nel Regno delle fate?" 

Loki ridacchiò. "Se vuoi, e no. Dobbiamo ancora sottostare agli antichi riti." 

"Bene allora. E' urgente adesso che sono ufficiale?" 

"Naah." rispose Thor. "È solo una vostra decisione se e quando vorrete sposarvi al modo Asgardiano. Loki è sposato secondo la legge di un altro Regno, e sebbene non sia contato come ufficiale, sarà accettato. Non è obbligatorio che voi vi sottoponiate ai nostri riti." 

Gattonando attorno al tavolo, loro figlia sedette ai suoi piedi e guardò verso di lui mentre giocava con i pupazzetti che aveva ricevuto da Coulson (perché gli avesse regalato qualcosa? Non lo conosceva neppure!) 

"Papà, dov'è mio fratello?" 

Li prese tutti di sorpresa, buona parte riuscirono quasi a soffocarsi per varie ragioni (bevande, rigurgiti, respiro...), e Tony scoccò a Steve uno sguardo infelice. Il soldato sollevò le mani e si strinse nelle spalle, tossendo e sogghignando. 

"Oh no, non guardare me, non è il mio compito occuparmene." 

"Ho cercato di essere molto buona, ma Santa non mi ha portato un fratello. Sono stata cattiva?" voleva sapere e l'ingegnere sobbalzò mentre si massaggiava il setto nasale fra le dita. 

"No, Zucchina, sei stata la bambina più brava di tutti i Reami, e Santa lo sa. Ma, Dizzy, un fratello non è qualcosa che lui regala come un dono, lo sai?" 

"Perché no? Glie ne ho chiesto uno." 

"Dolcezza, un bebè ha bisogno di molto tempo per venire effettivamente concepito, il tuo desiderio era un po' troppo tardi, anche per Santa." 

Lei fece il broncio nel modo adorabile in cui i bambini facevano sempre e il suo labbro inferiore iniziò a tremare. 

"Ti prego no, Asdis, non piangere. Ascolta, perché non vai da tuo Zio e lo assilli un poco, magari a lui piacerebbe soddisfare il tuo desiderio." 

Jane scosse la testa appena la bimba si girò attorno per guardare Thor (che correntemente cercava di nascondere il viso dietro ad una scodella) e fece due occhi spalancati. 

"No, no, no, in alcuna circostanza. Mi spiace, Dolcezza, ma non sono per nulla pronta ad essere una mamma, e salvo succeda per caso non avrai alcun cugino." 

Il broncio divenne epico, ed il labbro tremò ancor di più. Spostandosi verso Loki, la bimba lo guardò con uno sguardo spezza cuore e si lanciò fra le sue braccia, accoccolandosi contro di lui. Sospirando, lui mise le braccia attorno alla bimba e la tirò stretta contro il suo petto. 

"Abbi un po' più di pazienza, Trottolina." disse lui e baciò la sua testa, e lei si premette contro la sua figura più forte, lacrime pesanti negli occhi. "Sono sicuro che c'è un bimbo da qualche parte che aspetta solo di divenire tuo fratello o tua sorella. Dai loro un po' più di tempo." 

"Ne voglio uno ora." lei sottolineò, afferrando a pugno la camicia del suo Dada in una stretta ferale, l'altra mano avvolta attorno al pupazzetto di Hulk mentre Capitan America era scivolato lungo la sua gonna, giacendo sotto sopra sulle sue gambe a piedi in alto. 

"Mi spiace, ma questo non è qualcosa che posso semplicemente fare succedere, Asdis. Anche se potessi, ci vorrebbero almeno nove mesi perché il bimbo arrivasse." 

"Nove mesi? Perché?" 

"Un bebè deve prima crescere, e servono loro nove mesi per essere abbastanza grandi da nascere." spiegò Loki con la pazienza di un santo, mentre gli altri sghignazzavano sommessamente ed iniziavano a sgomberare il soggiorno da carta da pacchi e fiocchi. 

"Sono cresciuta così a lungo anche io?" 

Sorridendole gentilmente, il dio annuì e pose un altro bacio sulla sua testa. 

"Si, tesoro. Sapevamo che saresti arrivata, ma abbiamo dovuto aspettare che fossi pronta. Pensi di poter aspettare un po' più a lungo perché lui sia pronto a venire da noi?" 

Lei tirò su col naso un poco e rimase silenziosa per qualche momento prima di abbracciare Loki ed arrampicarsi giù di nuovo, riprendendo Cap mentre scivolava giù dal divano. 

"Aspetterò un poco. Puoi dirgli di essere pronto presto?" 

"Ovviamente. Nessuna promessa, comunque, i bebè sono molto ostinati." 

Lei lo guardò per qualche altro secondo, e Loki si sentì la voglia di contorcersi. Almeno Asdis si girò e corse via verso Clint e Bruce, lanciando le sue figurine nelle loro mani e prendendo quella della Vedova Nera, iniziando una battaglia fra di loro. 

Il Manipolatore si sfregò la fronte ed espirò un lungo respiro. Norne, il piccolo demonio. Rise sommessamente. 

"Crisi evitata, ah?" disse Natasha e gli diede un bicchiere di zabaione, che Loki prese con gratitudine, poggiandosi indietro e rilassandosi. 

"Mi sono servite tre settimane a convincerla che non posso fare apparire un bimbo magicamente dopo che Steve le ha detto che a volte 'la magia accade'." borbottò e alzò gli occhi al cielo sorseggiando la sua bevanda. 

"Non sarò io a spiegare le cose alla tua bimba di due anni, Loki, neanche per sogno." il summenzionato biondone strillò dalla cucina facendo ridere Tony. 

"E' stato divertente come l'inferno!" 

"Capisco nostro padre, se tu eri come è lei adesso." affermò Thor più secco che poteva, provocando un altro giro di risate e risatine ed infine li raggiunse. Loki gli lanciò la sua migliore occhiataccia mentre prendeva un altro sorso di zabaione. 

"Aspetta fino a che ne avrai uno tutto tuo, e poi vedremo quanto penserai che sia divertente. Presumo che anche se tu eri felice semplicemente spaccando cose, Jane era una bimba molto curiosa." 

 

 

Alla fine di gennaio, Loki e Thor andarono a cercare gli Elfi su Nidavellir, indagando riguardo persone scomparse e strani avvistamenti, evitando con cautela qualsiasi ambiente che potesse provarsi fatale. Loki aveva alzato il suo incantesimo di mascheramento in modo potessero essere rintracciati se fosse accaduto qualcosa, e dopo due giornate in cui avevano strisciato acquattati, trovarono un rifugio abbandonato, ma da non molto, probabilmente lasciato in fretta. Tende erano state abbandonate, c'erano armi tutt'attorno, e la lieve firma nell'aria che odorava dell'Aether. 

Heimdall mandò un gruppo di guerrieri a fare a pezzi quel posto in un’ora, così che i fratelli potessero andare e fare il loro rapporto ad Odino prima di tornare a Midgard. 

Lo stregone aveva iniziato a insegnare a Thor come eseguire l'incantesimo che avrebbe bandito l'Aether nel contenitore, ma era stressante per il Dio del Tuono, anche quando era aiutato da Mjölnir. Non era tagliato per la magia come apparentemente era Loki (nessuna nuova in quel senso...) 

"Bene, speriamo che tu riesca a impararlo abbastanza velocemente, o che io sia in grado di farlo da me." il più giovane affermò, seccamente con un sopracciglio sollevato, e Tony gli diede una spinta con un grugnito irritato. 

"Oh dei, portatelo via." borbottò Jane e chiuse gli occhi mentre riportava il respiro a un livello più regolare. Steve chiuse il frigo, piazzando la salsa di pomodoro avanzata di nuovo nel frigo con uno sguardo preoccupato e invece le diede un bicchiere d'acqua. 

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Bruce da dietro il giornale. "Andava bene ieri." 

"Non chiederlo, sono un po' nauseata stamattina, niente di che. Mi succede ogni tanto." 

"Un po' di gastrite?" 

"Probabilmente." gemette lei e sorseggiò la sua acqua. "Passerà in qualche giorno, spero." 

"Vedo che usate di nuovo la mia cucina." commentò Tony quando entrò qualche minuto dopo, suo marito e sua figlia alle spalle e si preparò a fare colazione. 

"E' molto più accogliente che stare giù dabbasso tutto solo." disse Bruce e mise vie il giornale per spostarsi, facendo spazio ai tre. 

Quando Steve aprì di nuovo il frigo, Jane sobbalzò e Loki divenne verde. 

"Per Yggdrasil, che cosa è morto la dentro?" gemette e si massaggiò lo stomaco. "Questo puzzo è orribile oltre ogni ragione." 

"non dirmi che hai anche tu la gastrite." chiese il Dottore con un sopracciglio sollevato ed un lieve divertimento. Loki scosse la testa. 

"Non so neppure cosa sia." 

"Ah, fammi sapere se persiste, allora." 

"Stai bene, Lokes? Non ti ho mai visto nauseato." chiese Tony, gentile come aveva imparato ad essere mentre era con Loki, e suo marito annuì leggermente. 

"Sto bene. Sto bene.” E' più probabile sia la mia magia che mi avvisa che sono troppo sotto stress, con tutto l'andirivieni lungo i sentieri fra i mondi e lo scavare in quei nascondigli. Niente di preoccupante." 

Decisero di liberarsi della salsa di pomodoro quando Clint entrò e quasi si girò per andarsene dopo aver guardato il frigo ed avuto un conato. 

 

 

Asgard in primavera era mozzafiato, Tony pensò quando andarono a visitarla per un fine settimana in Marzo. Era caldo, non troppo ma molto confortevole, c'erano fiori ovunque e gli alberi erano in piena fioritura, dipingendo la città come un mare di petali bianchi e rosa. 

"Questo è anche meglio della fioritura dei ciliegi Giapponesi." disse a Loki, che sorrise di rimando e gli disse di aspettare di passare i giardini reali, riempiti di piante di ogni dove nei Nove Regni, coltivate con cura e mantenute da una squadra di giardinieri. 

Visto che Asdis non aveva visto altro che il Palazzo l'ultima volta che erano stati li, decisero che avrebbero fatto una passeggiata con lei, per mostrarle il mercato e la spiaggia prima di lasciare il caos di un normale giorno in città e andare a trovare Frigga e Odino. 

"Sembra il mercato che Brain mi ha mostrato." la bimba disse curiosa quando vide le bancarelle ed i negozi, afferrando più stretta la mano di Loki a dispetto della innata curiosità che voleva farla correre via e guardare tutto quello che poteva trovare. 

"E' qualcosa di simile, Trottolina." 

"Papi! Papà, guarda, sono dolci!" lei strillò e tirò il suo Dada lungo la bancarella, il naso che spuntava curiosamente guardando i vasi di miele e le frutta zuccherate e candite che aveva visto al matrimonio. 

"Posso averne qualcuno?" chiese educatamente quanto poteva (mostrando l'immagine di una bambinetta perfettamente bene educata che non avrebbe fatto del male a una mosca) mentre faceva scorrere lo sguardo sui dolci esposti, arrivando infine ai kiwi asgardiani. 

Sembrava aver capito esattamente come comportarsi quando voleva ottenere quel che voleva esattamente come il suo Dada. Interessante. Avrebbero dovuto tenerla d'occhio al riguardo. 

Con un grugnito e alzando gli occhi al cielo, Loki sorrise e ne chiese alcuni, Tony giusto dietro a lui che si lamentava dell'ampia scelta di tutto. 

"Posso averne anche io, Caramellina?" volle sapere con un lieve broncio e occhi esageratamente spalancati, facendo ridere sia Jane che Thor che li seguivano. 

"Pensi di poter fare abbastanza ginnastica da smaltirli?" ribatté il Manipolatore alla domanda con un sopracciglio sollevato e uno sguardo diretto alla pancia del suo amante, cosa che gli guadagnò un indignato "Loki!" 

Il commesso impallidì e rimase paralizzato mentre studiava il gruppo, prima di muoversi rapidamente e quasi rovesciare uno dei tavoli per la fretta. 

"Non c'è bisogno di diventare ansioso ora." gli disse lo stregone, ma era piuttosto contento che le sue parole di due anni prima avessero ovviamente lasciato un impressione sulle persone. "Asdis, ti prego evita di arrampicarti, non farà in modo che il pover uomo impacchetti le frutta più velocemente. 

"Ma Dada..." 

"Stai a terra, qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto Clint. Non sei un uccello né una scimmia." 

Dandogli un occhiataccia, a metà per salire su una botte che probabilmente conteneva altre cose zuccherose, lei strinse le labbra. Ostinata come suo zio. 

"Ultima possibilità, Zucchina, o mangerò tutto io." Tony disse allora e gli vennero tese le cose impacchettate mentre Loki pagava per esse. 

Alla bimba non piacque per nulla, ma i dolci vinsero alla fine e saltò giù di nuovo, le labbra ancora strette e il viso aggrottato con sdegno. 

"Abbiamo già fatto questa conversazione, Dizzy. E' molto ineducato arrampicarsi sulle cose delle altre persone." le disse l'ingegnere. "Non dovresti credere alle parole di Brain, non sempre almeno." 

"Ma mi piace arrampicare." fece il broncio guardandolo. Poi i suoi occhi videro nuovamente il commesso, un sorriso stanco sul suo viso mentre tendeva un pezzo di mela caramellata verso di lei. 

"Per il cammino, Principessa?" chiese, e guardò Loki sospettosamente. La bimba si girò verso il suo Dada, ugualmente, gli occhi spalancati e imploranti perché le dicesse di sì. Piegare le labbra in un lieve sorriso fu sufficiente perché lei saltasse attorno e si allungasse per prendere il dolce offerto, tornando a prenderlo per mano da sola. 

"Non hai dimenticato qualcosa, tesoro?" 

Come alla spinta di un bottone Asdis si trasformò nella più timida bambina di tutti i regni, dando un occhiata da sotto alle ciglia indietro al venditore e premendosi alle gambe di Loki. 

"Grazie, signore." cinguettò e si girò di nuovo immediatamente. 

"Vedi, questa è quella che io chiamo una brava bambina." sorrise Tony e le accarezzò con affetto i capelli. 

"Ne vuoi anche tu, amor mio?" chiese Thor sottovoce e mandò uno sguardo amorevole a sua moglie. 

"Sono esageratamente tentata. Cosa sono questi?" chiese e puntò ad un piatto. 

"La principessa ha buon gusto - sono bacche delle terre del sud, dolci come miele e più ricche di sapore di ogni altra bacca che abbiate mai assaggiato." le disse il venditore. 

Thor senza cerimonie ne comprò due manciate - se Jane voleva, Jane avrebbe avuto. Lei si sentì stranamente viziata. 

In un buon modo. 

"Posso chiedere che cosa il... più giovane Principe farà?" l'uomo voleva sapere, facendo sì che sia Jane che Thor incontrassero il suo sguardo con mancanza di comprensione.   
"L'ho... fatto arrabbiare in qualche modo, voglio dire?"   
"Oh, per i Nove." Thor espirò e rise. "Siete tanto spaventati da lui?"   
L'uomo passò da un piede all'altro con ansietà. 

"Fino a che li tratterete come persone normali, non c'è nulla da temere." disse Thor divertito, sapendo esattamente che le sue parole non avrebbero reso le cose migliori.   
"È un concetto molto semplice, davvero." annuì Jane. "Se voi siete gentili con loro, loro restituiranno il sentimento. Se andate contro la bimba, tutta la famiglia risponderà. E questo include noi."   
Sorridendo felicemente si allontanarono per raggiungere i tre, lasciando il commesso paralizzato al suo posto. 

"I miei occhi mi hanno giocato uno scherzo o hai realmente minacciato qualcuno?" lo stregone volle sapere con una risata quando si avvicinarono ad un’altra bancarella. Jane fece spallucce.   
"Sto solo accertandomi che sappiano che non sei il solo a proteggerla."   
"Oh, grazie, cara." sorrise e le baciò una guancia.   
Un attimo dopo, entrambi gemettero e strizzarono gli occhi chiusi. 

"Che problema c'è?" chiese Tony, cercando già che cosa potesse avere causato una tale reazione, mentre Thor sembrava preoccupato.   
"Che cosa ti infastidisce, amor mio?"   
Jane fece un cenno e premette la mano sullo stomaco.   
"E' quella dannata gastrite di nuovo. Sembra che io sia sensibile ai pomodori." lei si lamentò sottovoce e puntò alla bancarella davanti a loro dove il commesso aveva appena estratto i vegetali (frutti? La cosa non era certa) dai loro contenitori, cosa che risultò in un odore forte che ovviamente aveva turbato entrambi loro. 

Loki si strofinò la testa gentilmente e diede un sorriso sarcastico a suo marito.   
"Magia. bestia capricciosa. Me li fa odiare quando sono sotto stress."   
"Allora camminiamo, non siamo obbligati a stare qui." suggerì Tony.   
La sensazione migliorò visibilmente, sia Jane che Loki si rilassarono dopo che ebbero attraversato una strada.   
"Dammi una di quelle bacche, Thor, ho bisogno di togliermi i pomodori dalla mente."   
"Ottima idea, io prendo un pezzo di kiwi." 

Thor bandì tutti i piatti che contenevano anche solo tracce di pomodoro dal tavolo della cena, con divertimento di tutti gli altri. 

Asdis fece del suo meglio per irritare sia Odino che Frigga infernalmente con la sua infinita lista di domande sul palazzo, le guardie, gli strani abiti e tutto quello che destava il suo interesse. 

"Va bene, Zucchina, sai cosa? Terremo alcune di queste domande per più tardi e daremo un po' di pace ai tuoi nonni adesso." Tony richiese ad un certo punto della serata. "Penso che li succhierai fino alle ossa con tutte quelle domande."   
Un broncio epico fu la risposta. 

"Non ci dà fastidio, Anthony. E' tonificante avere una bimba così curiosa di nuovo in queste aule." disse gentilmente il Padre degli Dei e sorrise quando la bimba si alzò e corse da lui, un brillio selvaggio negli occhi mentre probabilmente pensava ad altre mille domande. 

"Cos'è un dio norreno? Papà ha chiamato Dada un dio norreno vivente ma non ha voluto spiegarmi. E' come nelle storie dell'uomo che Teeve mi ha raccontato?"   
Gemendo, i suoi genitori scivolarono giù sulle loro sedie.   
"Dizzy, te lo spiegheremo quando sarai un po' più grande."  
"Ma voglio saperlo adesso!"   
"Non sai neppure sapere cosa è un dio, Dolcezza."   
"È per quello che chiedo." rispose lei con un sorriso compiaciuto.   
Sia il re che la regina così come Jane e Thor eruppero in una risata sonora.   
"Cara, sei proprio come tuo padre." rise Frigga. 

Loki si sentì come sciogliere di contentezza quando la bimba sorrise orgogliosamente a quell'affermazione.   
Quando il re le ebbe spiegato cosa fosse un dio, lei sembrò contenta per il momento e iniziò a studiare Gungnir, appoggiata alla sedia.   
Loki seppellì il viso nelle mani quando un ricordo attraversò la sua mente.   
"Oh Norne, ricordo effettivamente di aver fatto lo stesso." borbottò.   
Basti dire, che la serata fu riempita di risate divertite.


	14. 14 Attacco ad Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva Algrim. Loki è pronto allo shock della sua vita.  
> Sif si comporta come una persona matura per una volta.

Non avevano previsto l'attacco nel cuore della notte. Anche se Heimdall aveva sentito la perturbazione molto rapidamente, la nave degli Elfi attaccò colpendo la Città, trasformando le strade in un inferno di fuoco e urla, il panico che si sollevò fra la gente. 

"Cosa sta succedendo?" Asdis voleva sapere dopo che gli allarmi la avevano svegliata, ora sicura fra le braccia di Tony mentre correvano lungo i corridoi, incontrandosi con Jane e Thor prima di raggiungere le porte della sala principale. 

"Sono arrivate delle persone cattive. Qualsiasi cosa ti diciamo, devi farla, va bene, Dolcezza?" Tony le incoraggiò. "Ti terremo al sicuro, non avere paura." 

Lei si premette più che poteva nel suo abbraccio, sentendo la paura tutt'attorno a se. 

"Resta con Jane e tua nonna. Non scappare, non teleportarti. Ho bisogno che tu sia una brava bambina e faccia qualsiasi cosa loro dicano." le disse Loki quando fu passata fra le braccia di Frigga, baciandole la fronte. 

"Prometto, Dada." sussurrò lei. 

"Perfetto. State al sicuro." 

Sif ed i Tre Guerrieri li raggiunsero nella sala del trono, mentre stavano lanciando idee su quale fosse il modo migliore per contrastare l'attacco. 

"Dobbiamo proteggere le donne." disse Loki. "Fandral, Hogun, tenetele al sicuro. Mia madre può essere in grado di proteggersi, ma non voglio lasciare nulla al caso." 

Non ora. Mai. 

Annuendo, andarono. 

"Vediamo di occuparci di quello che è successo laggiù." Tuonò Thor. 

"Andiamo. Io mi occupo del palazzo." disse Odino, e un secondo dopo, Loki li aveva portati sulla riva. 

Gli Elfi avevano fatto più vittime, si accorsero. Perché avessero deciso di cambiare tattica, Loki non lo sapeva, e per essere onesti - non voleva saperlo.   
Avevano assalito case e taverne, portato la distruzione nelle strade e piazze, bruciando tutto sulla loro strada. Le guardie ed anche gli Einherjer non erano in grado di fermarli, uccisi in pochi attimi. 

Come l'ultima volta, la loro forza era superiore di dieci volte a quella di qualsiasi Aesir. Le armi non sembravano avere alcun effetto sulla pelle ardente dei Kursed, scivolando via senza fare alcun danno. Anche Iron man non riusciva a far loro danni, i repulsori una debole forza contro quella resistenza, perciò optò per tornare al palazzo ed aiutare a proteggere le donne.   
Loki stesso non aveva potere su di essi con i suoi piccoli coltelli da lancio, perciò provò vari incantesimi e maledizioni, ma gli era stato portato via il suo elemento più potente - il fuoco non faceva loro del male. Non voleva scoprire se li avrebbe resi anche più forti. 

Nella sua testa si manifestò un’epifania.   
"Thor! Spingili indietro verso l'acqua!", urlò, ricoprendo già ogni strada con il ghiaccio più velocemente possibile, suoni sibilanti riempirono le strade quando i Kursed posero i piedi su di esso e si raffreddarono, provocando grida di dolore.   
Sif e Volstagg capirono immediatamente. Deridendone quattro contemporaneamente, li indussero a tornare indietro, Loki bloccò ogni accesso alla città con alti muri di ghiaccio.   
Sembrò funzionare. Spingere i nemici indietro verso la loro nave richiese del tempo, ma quando infine vi riuscirono, vennero costretti in una piccola striscia di sabbia, da un lato l'acqua dall'altro il ghiaccio - non c'era via d'uscita per loro senza ferirsi seriamente e possibilmente lo spegnimento.   
Il prezzo però era stato troppo alto. La città era in fiamme.   
"Dov'è Algrim?" chiese Sif ansimante, parte dei suoi capelli strinati, e lo stregone così come il Primo Principe si girarono per guardarla.   
"Non è qui?" Thor volle sapere e si guardò attorno. Loki imprecò.   
"È andato. Ancora."   
"Peggio." Volstagg affermò e puntò verso il palazzo dove un’esplosione scosse le mura. 

"Jane." il dio del tuono sussurrò ed era decollato in qualche millisecondo.   
Loki era intorpidito. Come aveva potuto non vederlo? Prima che potesse reagire in qualsiasi modo, un grido penetrante fece girare di scatto lui ed i due guerrieri accanto a lui nuovamente, guardando mentre Algrim emergeva dal nulla.   
"PAPA'!" Asdis gridò da dove si trovava, forzata sotto il suo braccio mentre l'elfo la portava via, grosse lacrime che rotolavano dalle sue guance. "DADA!"   
Il sangue del Manipolatore si gelò. 

"DADA!", lei urlò di nuovo, contorcendosi contro la creatura che la teneva, e lui pensò che sarebbe morto in quel momento per la disperazione e il disprezzo, lei lo chiamava, e lui era semplicemente fermo li, incapace di fare nulla. 

Algrim afferrò il corpicino più stretto contro il proprio, bloccando le sue manine con le proprie mentre si procurava un pugnale e lo puntava al suo collo. Le lacrime sgorgarono più veloci e più grosse, il pianto era la peggiore forma di tortura per Loki quando lei chiamò ancora il suo aiuto.   
"Rilasciali." Richiese l'elfo, e il ghiaccio si sciolse un secondo dopo.   
"Se osi farle del male, ti farò a pezzi." sibilò il dio.   
Non ci fu risposta. Algrim, semplicemente guardò le sue creature venire liberate, ruggendo e grugnendo mentre si occupavano del congelamento che avevano sofferto. 

Thor e Tony arrivarono volando, entrambi furiosi e pieni di rabbia, ma non potevano vedere esattamente quello che era successo, puntarono le loro armi sulla schiena di Algrim mentre lui teneva loro figlia davanti a se, ancora minacciando di ucciderla.   
"FERMI!" Loki gridò loro, sollevando le mani per enfatizzare la parola. "Non attaccate!"   
"Dov'è mia nipote, Elfo?" ruggì Thor, Mjölnir che sfrigolava con il fulmine.   
"L'ha presa lui." Suo fratello sussurrò, il viso una maschera raggelata di impossibile orrore. "Non attaccate." 

"E lei servirà molto bene ai miei scopi." Disse Algrim e si girò per entrare nella nave. Nessuno si mosse.   
Semplicemente guardarono, come fossero fatti di pietra, come lui la trascinasse verso il mezzo di trasporto più grande ed orribile che avessero mai visto.   
"Lasciala andare." Supplicò Loki infine. Doveva esserci qualcosa che potesse fare.   
"In cambio di cosa, íss hveðrungr?"   
"Qualsiasi cosa. Restituiscila, e ti darò l'Universo." 

Sembrò che lo considerasse seriamente per qualche istante. Poi Algrim strinse la sua presa contro Asdis, e lei strillò quando le sue unghie morsero la sua pelle. Loki giurò di farlo a pezzi capello per capello e cellula per cellula solo per soddisfare la sua sete di punizione per aver fatto del male a sua figlia.   
"Penso che me la terrò. A lei piace la sua energia."   
Tony fece un suono come se soffocasse mentre Thor ruggì, ma si trattenne. Loki si sentì come fosse stato preso a pugni nello stomaco.   
Oh Norne, vi prego non lasciate che accada. 

L'elfo spinse sua figlia sulla piattaforma, verso l'entrata della nave, e lo stregone colse la sua occasione. Nel secondo in cui Algrim la mollò per chiamare a se i Kursed, lui mandò un clone, che si materializzò accanto a lei, facendole scudo dalla creatura, e lo fece svanire di nuovo con sua figlia al sicuro fra le sue braccia.   
L'Aether spinse Algrim nella nave in un improvviso sforzo di distanziarsi quanto possibile da lui, attaccando e mandando acqua e sabbia nella loro direzione.   
Tony corse dalla sua famiglia, prendendo in braccio e calmando la bambinetta che strillava e singhiozzava di paura e terrore, e a Loki non importava di altro.   
Chiamò a se lo Scrigno e rilasciò i suoi poteri, congelando la spiaggia in solido ghiaccio in meno di cinque secondi, catturando i Kursed e tentando di fare lo stesso con la nave e con Algrim. 

Raddoppiò i suoi sforzi, versando la sua magia nella reliquia per darle potere per far crescere il ghiaccio, ma apparentemente, fu futile. La nave era enorme, e si liberò dal ghiaccio, svanendo nell'oscurità della notte prima che chiunque potesse fermarla.   
Lo Scrigno scivolò dalle sue mani, e Loki collassò cadendo in ginocchio. Il suo cuore quasi esplose fuori dal suo petto, l'adrenalina che aveva sopraffatto ogni cosa nel suo sangue e si sentì come il peggiore essere in tutti i Regni per non essere stato in grado di proteggere sua figlia.   
Il suo respiro era affannoso, forzato e troppo debole, ma non riusciva a permettersi di lasciarsi andare e si lasciò sprofondare nel panico che voleva inghiottirlo.   
Che avesse mutato il suo aspetto in Jotun e di nuovo Aesir non attraversò neppure la sua mente. 

"Asdis." ansimò girandosi attorno e lei si liberò dall'abbraccio stretto in cui l'aveva tenuta Tony, correndo a premersi fra le braccia di sua madre, singhiozzante e spaventata.   
"Asdis, amata bimba. Sei ferita? Ti ha fatto del male?"   
Lei scosse la testa, poi annuì.   
"Mi fa male la spalla." sussurrò e cercò di seppellirsi più che poteva nel corpo di Loki. Loki si avvolse attorno a lei in modo che lei non dovesse sentirsi mai più così, lacrime che scendevano ora anche sul suo viso.   
"Va tutto bene, piccola. Sei stata così coraggiosa. Mi dispiace tanto, tanto." Si tirò indietro e baciò la sua testa nel disperato tentativo di riuscire a calmarla mentre guariva la sua spalla. 

Chiudendo gli occhi quando la sua testa iniziò a far male, si trasformò nella sua forma femminile senza pensarvi, ed apparentemente la bimba si rilassò un po' di più contro il corpo più morbido attorno a lei.   
"Mamma, ero così spaventata.", lei tirò su col naso e guardò su da sotto le sue ciglia spesse (certamente quelle di Tony), i grandi occhi verde marrone ancora bagnati e arrossati e gonfi.   
"Lo so, amor mio, lo ero anche io. Ero così spaventata che lui potesse farti davvero del male. O che potesse portarti via da me."   
"Ma mi hai promesso che sarei stata al sicuro. E lo hai fatto andare via." 

Per Yggdrasil, lei si fidava ancora di lei con tutto il cuore. Continuando a tempestare la sua testa e il suo viso di baci, Loki sedette e sistemò sua figlia nel suo braccio, cullandola leggermente mentre aspettava che si calmasse.   
"Farei qualsiasi cosa per la tua sicurezza, Trottolina. Qualsiasi cosa." sussurrò lei. Tony si abbassò accanto a lei e accarezzò la schiena di entrambe.   
"Come è riuscito a prenderla?" chiese lei sottovoce e appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, lieta di qualsiasi forma di supporto lui potesse fornire. 

"Hanno messo fuori combattimento Hogun e Fandral, Frigga stava facendo del suo meglio per nasconderle, ma apparentemente Algrim ha visto attraverso la sua illusione e l'ha presa prima che lei potesse fare qualcosa. Jane ha cercato di riprenderla, ma ehi, è solo una ragazzina. Io sono rimasto bloccato per aiutare alcune persone ad uscire dalle loro case in fiamme, e quando sono arrivato erano già andati." spiegò Tony. "E quindi mi sono girato ed ho incontrato Point Break dopo aver decollato." 

"Perché la spiaggia è tutta ghiacciata?" Asdis voleva sapere, e sia Loki che Tony risero se pure ancora scossi.   
"C'erano molte persone cattive qui, e io le ho congelate prima che potessero scappare."   
"Possiamo andare a pattinare domani?"   
"Dei, Zucchina, stai bene. Così super coraggiosa. Sono fiero di te."   
Lei si spostò girandosi fino a che fu seduta nel braccio di entrambi Loki e Tony, un pugno seppellito nella tunica adesso troppo larga che Loki indossava e l'altro poggiato sul reattore Arc del suo papà.   
"Non ho bisogno di avere paura. Voi siete tutti e due qui." Disse lei e diede dei colpetti sul reattore mentre lo osservava intentamente. 

"Andiamo, Dizzy, torniamo a palazzo. La tua Nonna si starà di certo preoccupando non sapendo che stai bene." Disse Tony dopo qualche momento, mentre baciava sua moglie e si rassicurava che anche lei stesse bene.   
A dispetto del fatto che aveva affermato che tutto andava bene, il sobbalzo che Loki fece quando si raddrizzò, per piegarsi di nuovo giù quasi immediatamente dopo premendo una mano sul ventre non era rassicurante.   
"Lokes?"   
"Sto bene." Sto bene. Vai avanti." lei ansimò, senza muoversi di un centimetro.   
"Lo sai, posso portarvi entrambe."   
"Non sono sicura che gradirei un volo in questo momento." 

"Resto io. Porta a casa tua figlia." disse Thor dopo aver lasciato loro abbastanza tempo da calmarsi. "Va bene, arriviamo presto."   
"Vai, Tony. Mi serve solo un secondo."   
"È meglio." disse, la baciò di nuovo e prese in braccio sua figlia. "Andiamo, Principessa, che ne dici di una cavalcata?"   
Loki sedette di nuovo appena furono in aria, respirando profondamente e massaggiandosi il ventre per far passare la nausea e i lievi crampi.   
"Cosa c'è che non va, sorella?"   
"Thor, a volte sei davvero scemo." Sif gli disse e si accucciò. "Potrebbe aiutare un po' d'acqua?"   
"Probabilmente. Grazie." La strega disse a denti stretti, e la guerriera mandò Volstagg a prenderne un poca.   
"Qualcuno riprenda lo Scrigno, vi prego. Non vi preoccupate, non vi congelerà.   
Thor lo fece e Loki sentì la disagevole sensazione nel suo ventre recedere infine. Sif le massaggiò la schiena, cosa che era davvero piuttosto imbarazzante.   
"Lo sanno già?" 

Scuotendo il capo, L'Ingannatore espirò e ringraziò Volstagg per averle fornito la bevanda.   
"Volevo aspettare fino a domani. Dannato quell'Elfo." Imprecò lei, facendo ridere Sif.   
"Forse è stato meglio così. Ne Anthony ne Thor ti avrebbero lasciato uscire se avessero saputo. E senza di te, sarebbero fuggiti tutti." Disse la guerriera sotto voce, ancora massaggiando il fondo della sua schiena.   
"Norne, Sif, piantala, oppure mi farai arrossire." Loki rise.   
"Sai che metà della città ti ha visto usare lo Scrigno, vero? Hanno visto." l'altra donna infine sputò fuori. Il Manipolatore sorrise sospettosamente.   
"Dovevo proteggere mia figlia, che cosa vuoi che sia questo segreto rispetto alla vita della mia Asdis?" 

"E' stata una cosa coraggiosa da fare."   
"Non è stato cosciente. Non avrei mai dato via un vantaggio tattico come quello se avessi visto un’altra via di uscita." Loki sbuffò e tentò di alzarsi. Sif le diede una mano. Che... bello. La sensazione di strappo e dolore che aveva fatto venire i crampi nel suo ventre si era infine ridotta ad un lieve stirare sotto al suo ombelico.   
"Loki, puoi cortesemente scongelare almeno la sabbia? E' un po'... ghiacciata!" strillò suo fratello. Sembrava che lo Scrigno non fosse rimasto dove Loki lo aveva lasciato andare. Ah. Avrebbero dovuto pensare a dei calzettoni da montagna per i mesi più freddi.   
Le sue riserve magiche erano basse, ma riscaldare un piccolo sentiero sarebbe stato in suo potere immaginò. 

Il mal di testa si riacutizzò appena ebbe riscaldato circa metà della strada. Ah, giusto. Corpo femminile e magia non funzionavano bene come corpo maschile e magia.   
"Mi spiace, sono esaurita. Non posso fare di più."   
Lei sbadigliò.   
"Mi serve un letto." mormorò. Thor si inciampò sul ghiaccio e premette lo Scrigno fra le sue mani.   
"Grazie, fratello." disse lei e lo fece svanire, curiosamente notando che le sue mani avevano preso la forma maschile nell'attimo in cui erano entrate in contatto con la reliquia, divenendo blu in un tempo sorprendentemente breve.   
"Puoi teleportarti?" suo fratello grande chiese e sembrò stanco quanto lei. 

"No. Dovrò fare la strada a piedi fra le masse di coloro che infine hanno visto la mia vera pelle. Che divertimento." disse con sarcasmo e con tono divertito. "Solo... tieni il passo un po’ più lento del solito. Non sto bene."   
"Ovviamente."   
Odino e una riga di guardie attraversarono la loro via quando arrivarono alla prima strada.   
"State bene?" chiese ed entrambi i suoi ragazzi annuirono.   
"Si. Stanchi, e irritati per averlo perso di nuovo, ma stiamo bene." rispose Loki per entrambi.   
"Irritati è un modo per metterla fin troppo bello. Io sono oltre l'irritazione." borbottò suo fratello.   
L'anziano re strinse la spalla di Thor e baciò la fronte di Loki - qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima. Forse perché Loki non aveva mai indossato quel corpo davanti a lui.   
"Riposate. Ci occuperemo noi dei nemici." 

"Grazie, Padre." disse Thor e si tirò dietro sua sorella, camminando lungo le strade mentre era già mezza addormentata.   
"Norne, Thor, datti un contegno. E' vergognoso per te."   
"Taci, Loki." ruggì lui. Sif e Volstagg alzarono gli occhi al cielo.   
Passarono molte persone, che li guardavano tutti intentamente. Loki era troppo stanco per prestare loro qualsiasi attenzione. Avrebbe visto come l'accaduto avrebbe giocato praticamente immediatamente. Molto più irritante dei cittadini, era l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni, le gambe troppo lunghe, perché fatti per il corpo maschile e inoltre le scivolavano giù lungo le anche. La camicia era troppo ampia, ma ehi, le camicie da uomo stavano bene a buona parte delle donne. 

"Aspetta un momento." lei sospirò e si rassegnò ad arrotolare le gambe in modo da poter camminare senza inciamparsi sui suoi abiti. "Questa è la cosa che dà più fastidio dell'essere una muta forma."   
"Non puoi solo... non so, incantare i tuoi abiti perché vadano bene?" Volstagg voleva sapere e la guardò curioso.   
"Di solito non è un problema, ma ho aumentato il potere dello Scrigno con la mia magia, svuotandomene. Correntemente sono... incapace di usare tutta la mia energia."   
Thor le lanciò uno sguardo di traverso, socchiudendo gli occhi decidendo di non dire nulla.   
Lo stirare nel suo ventre si intensificò di nuovo, forzandola a fermarsi e cadere in ginocchio mentre respirava profondamente. 

"Dobbiamo chiamare aiuto?" chiese Sif, facendo ridacchiare debolmente Loki.   
"È davvero strano che tu fra tutti mi aiuti." disse lei ma scosse la testa. "No. Devo solo andare piano."   
La guerriera sbuffò e le lanciò un’occhiataccia. "Non sono il mostro che tu dipingi."   
"No. Io lo sono, vero?" Loki sorrise verso di lei cupamente, come la minaccia che poteva essere quando le circostanze lo richiedevano. "Sono quello che ti fa stare sveglia la notte."   
"Per tutti i Regni, Loki, smettila di dire certe cose." grugnì Thor, ma lei semplicemente rise e si riavviò, con piccoli e lenti passi. 

"Oh, lascia che mi diverta, lo sai che non mi importa più nulla della cosa. Ho accettato tanto tempo fa quel che sono. E' solo così divertente infierire."   
"Quello è inimicarsi, non infierire."   
"Inimicarsi sarebbe correre in giro a spaventare i bambini."   
"No, quello sarebbe terrorizzare gli Aesir."   
"Stiamo davvero discutendo di semantica riguardo la mia discendenza?"   
"Apparentemente lo stiamo." Grugnì Volstagg. "Mi serve qualcosa da mangiare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.] Infine arriviamo all'azione e al dramma. Cosa pianifica di fare Algrim con Asdis? Come potrà essere protetta?


	15. 15 Per scelta e per caso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapete quel che segue. é chiaro.  
> Loki si dedica alla vita domestica :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.T.] Scusate il lungo silenzio se siete ancora nei dintorni ma come dicono i colleghi inglesi, a volte la Vita Reale colpisce e tutti i nostri hobby passano in secondo piano.

Per quando arrivarono a palazzo, le notizie li avevano già preceduti - Tony aveva detto quello che era accaduto, e le informazioni relative alla discendenza reale di Loki si erano sparse come un incendio. 

Eir li aspettava quando vennero condotti nelle stanze della famiglia reale, agitandosi verso Thor prima che lui potesse convincerla a controllare prima Loki. 

"Ha avuto strani dolori all'addome." le disse e mosse i suoi occhi attorno alla stanza cercando sua moglie, lasciando che Loki si difendesse dalla guaritrice ficcanaso. 

"Sto bene, ho solo bisogno di un po' di riposo e di tempo per recuperare la mia magia." Loki fece il broncio quando venne tastata e forzata a sopportare un controllo medico Asgardiano. Sif le diede un occhiataccia e spinse vicino a lei una sedia perché sedesse. 

"Lascia che lei veda se state bene. Non sopporterei la furia di vostro marito se accadesse il contrario." disse lei, e Tony entrò con Asdis addormentata fra le braccia proprio in quel momento, Jane dietro a lui. Si diresse verso di lei senza perdere un attimo, inginocchiandosi con cura per non svegliare la loro bimba e baciò le sue mani. 

"Stai bene? Ti è servito estremamente tanto tempo." 

"Mi spiace, ho dovuto venire lentamente." disse lei e gli sorrise. "Lei sta bene?" 

"Si, si è addormentata appena sono uscito dall'armatura. Dormirà con noi stasera comunque, non la lascerò fuori dal mio sguardo." 

"Completamente approvato." sospirò Loki. Eir Tossì. 

"Mia signora, dovremo parlare in privato." 

Tony grugnì verso di lei e si alzò. 

"Niente segreti fra noi. Fagiolino due sta bene? E non alzare gli occhi al cielo, è colpa tua aver pensato di potermi tenere nascosta la cosa. La Magia che ti dava la nausea con i pomodori, è la scusa più misera che tu abbia mai usato. Quando?" chiese e baciò la testa scarmigliata che Loki chiamava propria, trascinando una seconda sedia e sedendosi per offrirle una spalla a cui appoggiarsi. La strega lo fece appena lui fu abbastanza basso. 

"Ieri di sicuro. Avevo la sensazione, però, per le ultime tre settimane. Non volevo illudere le tue speranze in modo sciocco." 

Eir sembrava piuttosto stupita. 

"Siete in grado di sentire una gravidanza su voi stessa?" 

Sorridendo, Loki annuì. 

"La magia può. Noi comunichiamo, e posso sentire il bebè appena il cuore inizia a battere senza tentennare." 

"Anche se non fosse stato il caso, noi Terricoli abbiamo una cosa piuttosto utile che si chiama test di gravidanza, che misura alcuni ormoni nella pipì e da un risultato basato su di essi." 

"Affascinante." disse la guaritrice. "Vostro figlio sta bene, Principessa, ma dovrete riposare per i prossimi giorni. I vostri tessuti sono provati, e il dolore che avete sperimentato era un avviso. Non molti bimbi sono perduti mentre sono ancora nella vagina, ma ce ne sono alcuni che non sono pronti per questi Mondi. Non lasciate che il vostro bimbo sia uno di essi." 

"Farò del mio meglio." 

"Avrete cura di vostra moglie, Anthony. Non deve muovere un dito per le prossime tre settimane." 

"Oh, adesso quello è riposo a letto, e io odio il riposo a letto, Eir, lo sa questo!" Lei si lamentò. "Prometto di non fare alcun lavoro pesante e trattenermi da qualsiasi cosa possa essere strenua, ti prego non mettetemi a riposo a letto!" 

La guaritrice la ignorò e si girò per andare. Tony si spostò in modo che Loki potesse baciare sua figlia sul capo, passando gentilmente le dita fra i suoi riccioli sciolti. 

"Ero così spaventata per lei, Tony. Mi sono sentita come se l'avessi già persa." Lei sussurrò. 

"Anche io." sussurrò di rimando. "Grazie per averla salvata." 

"Oh andiamo, Tony, non ringraziarmi per aver salvato la mia stessa bimba. E' una funzione incorporata." 

"Lo so. Ma comunque. Non avrei saputo cosa fare." 

Le baciò la fronte, bloccando una mano con la sua, l'altro braccio curvato protettivamente attorno alla bimba addormentata fra le sue braccia. 

Loki quasi scivolò nel sonno quando furono passati alcuni momenti di quiete. Ma poi passi pesanti si avvicinarono e lei aprì gli occhi per guardare in quelli blu cielo di suo fratello, una lieve scintilla di preoccupazione sul suo viso, e poi sogghignò. Jane seguiva da vicino, sembrando stanca quanto loro e un pochino nauseata oltretutto. La strega si chiese se avessero già avuto le notizie. 

"State bene? Eir se n'è andata molto velocemente, ma non hai mai avuto bisogno di riposare così spesso." chiese lui sottovoce per non svegliare Asdis. 

Annuire fu facile, e il sorriso che spuntò sul suo viso sarebbe rimasto. 

"Sono un po'... delicata da maneggiare, al momento. Congratulazioni, fratello, sarai nuovamente zio." 

L'ampio sorriso avrebbe diviso in due la testa di Thor tanto era ampio e illuminò tutta la stanza. 

"Lo sapevo. Quello che hai detto lungo la strada, era familiare." disse lui, la voce sommessa. "Queste sono notizie meravigliose. Che questo tempo sia buono per te." 

"Bene, ho già imparato a stare lontana dai pomodori." disse Loki sarcasticamente e sfregò il suo stomaco in simpatia. Jane spinse via suo marito e abbracciò lei per prima e poi Tony con entusiasmo, sorridendo luminosamente quanto Thor. 

"Incidente o cercato?" chiese con una scintilla divertita negli occhi. 

"Ricordi quando Dizzy ha chiesto a Steve di un fratello?" rispose Tony con un sorriso, ed entrambi annuirono. "Sicuro, in effetti abbiamo cercato di non pensarci. Abbiamo ripreso a bordo la cosa quando siete tornati con la pelle di drago. Non sono stato eccessivamente bravo a nascondere l'effetto che l'idea di un altro aveva su di me." 

"Visto il modo in cui ci abbiamo dato dentro, non c'è modo che possiamo dichiarare questo un incidente." affermò Loki seccamente. "E voi? Sono propensa all'incidente." 

Tony in effetti si morse un pugno per non ridere apertamente quando ne Thor ne Jane sembrarono capire. 

"Assolutamente accidentale." ridacchiò. 

"Questo è divertente." Loki ridacchiò, lieto soprattutto che la cosa avrebbe tolto dalla sua testa il pensiero di quello che era appena accaduto. 

"Cosa? Cosa sta succedendo?" La brunetta voleva sapere e improvvisamente impallidì quando il Manipolatore in modo evidente posò la sua mano sul suo addome. 

"Oh dei." 

"Dunque certamente incidente. Devi cinquanta dollari a Pepper." Tony rise sotto i baffi. 

"Dannazione." Loki imprecò, ma il sorriso fin troppo divertito rimase. Jane ondeggiò per un secondo prima di sedersi anche lei. 

"Ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando." sussurrò, pallida come un fantasma e con le mani tremanti. Thor seguì, preoccupato per la millesima volta. 

"Cosa succede ora? Devo chiamare di nuovo Eir?" 

"Sei sicura?" la scienziata sussultò. Loki si strinse nelle spalle. 

"Posso provare a vedere." 

"Oh dei, ti prego fallo." 

Piegandosi con cautela in avanti per non disturbare i suoi tessuti fragili, prese una delle mani di Jane e lasciò che la sua magia si spargesse attraverso il suo corpo, sorridendo quando sentì che la sua intuizione era verità. 

"Thor, io ti uccido." La delicata ragazza ruggì e gli lanciò uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto sembrare le occhiatacce di Loki come carezze amorevoli. 

Il biondo chinò il capo, chiaramente non sapendo perché sua moglie fosse improvvisamente divenuta un mostro furioso verso di lui. 

"Dormirai sul divano. Per un tempo estremamente lungo." 

"Andiamo, non succederà nulla, non puoi divenire più... ehm..." Tony rise ma si fermò prima di dirlo ad alta voce. 

"Oh no, ma lui soffrirà per questo. Non so neppure come." lei scattò, mettendo le braccia conserte e dando un altro sguardo velenoso a Thor quando lui tentò di toccarla. 

"Cosa ho fatto, amor mio? 

"Cosa hai... per amor della banana, uomo, sei duro di comprendonio come un mattone a volte." Jane borbottò e puntò ai tre (e mezzo? quattro) che erano davanti a loro. 

"Questo! Hai fatto questo! Mi avevi promesso nessuno strano rito e nessun bambino subito!" 

"Dio della Fertilità, tesoro, era destinato a succedere prima o poi. E' in ritardo, in effetti." disse Loki con un sorriso. 

Alla fine la monetina cadde anche per Thor. La sua testa scattò in su così veloce che lei temette che si fosse spezzato il collo, fissando prima Jane, poi sua sorella, e poi sua moglie di nuovo, e rise, prima di divenire del tutto serio. 

"E' meglio che non scherziate con me." disse e fissò gli occhi di Loki, che sospirò. 

"Avrei trovato una scusa migliore che entrambe noi fossimo sensibili ai pomodori, cosa che era spassosa di per se. E' vero, fratello. Congratulazioni." disse gentilmente, con uno sguardo tenero e Thor non riuscì a impedirsi di saltare e tirare Jane in un abbraccio così pieno di gioia che la donna non ebbe altra scelta che alzare gli occhi al cielo ed accettare il suo fato. 

La sua risata riempì la sala mentre lui la sollevava fra le braccia per farla girare attorno con l'adrenalina nelle vene. Lei semplicemente si afferrò alla sua schiena, il gesto che non andava bene con il suo stato e lei ondeggiò quando lui la lasciò giù di nuovo. 

"Io diventerò padre." lui sussurrò, e Jane sussultò. 

"Pagherai per questo." promise lei. 

"Qualsiasi cosa per te.” 

Il biondone la tenne fra le braccia, sedendosi e tirandola sulle sue ginocchia, sorridendo nel nulla con un sorriso ebete, mentre Jane era ancora un po' pallida e agitata. 

"Ti aiuterebbe sentirlo?" chiese Loki gentilmente, sollevando la mano in modo che l'altra donna potesse afferrarla se voleva. "Forse posso mostrarti." 

"Sto per andare fuori di testa qui, se non altro preferirei non pensarci. 

Risate gentili sfuggirono alla strega alla frase. Si era sentita allo stesso esatto modo. 

"Jane, non andare in panico. Io e Pepper ci abbiamo messo ore a calmare Tony dopo che lo abbiamo scoperto. Non è proprio nulla sentirsi sopraffatti o non sentirsi pronti, buona parte dei genitori non lo sono. Solo... datti un po' di tempo. Io ero terrorizzata." 

Lo sguardo di completo sgomento e ribellione la fece ridere. Passando leggermente le dita fra i capelli di Asdis, Loki guardò con amore sua figlia che dormiva. 

"Quando l'ho sentita per la prima volta, è stato come se qualcosa infine fosse entrata nella mia visuale. Era così.... completamente ottimistico e positivo. E' sembrato come se beatitudine, felicità, amore, fede, qualcosa di benedetto, si fossero mescolati in questo minuscolo essere che aveva preso residenza nella mia pancia, e Norne, Jane, non si è mai più abbassato da allora. Lei crescerà, si, e cambierà, ma queste emozioni? Non penso che mi lasceranno mai." 

"Io ti odio." brontolò Jane ma mise la mano in quella di Loki. 

Un minuto dopo, si appoggiò pesantemente contro a Thor, tirando su col naso come una bambina, con lacrime agli occhi mentre veniva assalita da tutto quello che Loki aveva descritto per lei, anche se solo per qualche istante. 

Lei aprì la bocca, ma non le vennero le parole, perciò la chiuse di nuovo e si seppellì nell'abbraccio di Thor. 

"L'hai spezzata, Caramellina." ridacchiò Tony, e si arrangiò quando Asdis si mosse, quasi cadendo dal suo braccio, prima che aprisse gli occhi, arrossati e fuori fuoco. 

"Perché Nane piange?" disse con voce sommessa, strofinandosi il viso e girandosi attorno in modo da potersi appoggiare contro il petto del suo papà. "E' triste?" 

"No, Zucchina, è felice. A volte le persone piangono quando sono davvero, davvero felici." 

"Quello non ha senso." 

Loki sorrise e la baciò sul nasino. 

"Io ho pianto quando ho scoperto che tu saresti arrivata fra noi." disse lei, facendo spalancare gli occhi di sua figlia per la sorpresa. 

"Hai pianto a causa mia? Non ti ho mai visto piangere." 

"Non piango spesso, hai ragione." 

"I cattivi sono andati via?" 

Entrambi i suoi genitori annuirono solennemente. 

"Lo sono. Non ti preoccupare al riguardo. Noi siamo qui." L'ingegnere la rassicurò con un sorriso tenero. 

"Perché Nane è felice?" 

"Perché non glie lo chiedi?" propose Loki, e sua figlia si agitò scendendo dal braccio di suo Papà in qualche istante per correre vicino e andare a farsi coccolare dai due, mostrando i suoi grandi, fenomenalmente curiosi occhi, cinguettando "Mamma dice che siete felici ed è per quello che state piangendo. Perché siete felici?" 

Usando l'opportunità, Tony si spostò più vicino alla sua sposa, ricevendo il suo abbraccio stretto e annusandole i capelli. 

"Dillo." ordinò, e Loki prese una delle sue mani e la mise dove aveva vagato così spesso negli ultimi mesi. 

"Tu sarai papà, Anthony." 

Asdis ululò e si girò attorno un grande sorriso sul suo viso. 

"Mamma!" urlò totalmente eccitata, cosa che fece sollevare il capo di Sif e Volstagg che guardavano alla finestra, dove erano seduti per dare un po' di privacy ai loro principi e guardare ogni possibile entrata. 

"Mamma, avranno un bambino!" 

Volstagg cadde dalla sedia per la sorpresa. Sif alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

Ballonzolando come una gelatina la bambinetta tornò indietro e aggrottò il viso. 

"E' questo mio fratello allora?" volle sapere. "Avete detto che dovevo aspettare. Io ho aspettato." 

"No, Trottolina, il bambino di Jane e Thor sarà tuo cugino. Ma," Loki la interruppe quando aprì la bocca per protestare di nuovo quanto fosse stata buona, "Se puoi aspettare ancora otto mesi, sarai una sorella maggiore. Anche noi aspettiamo un bambino." 

Tony ringraziò ogni entità a cui poteva pensare quando sua figlia si addormentò mezz'ora dopo, dopo che il secondo round di adrenalina (stavolta basato sulla gioia e felicità) venne esaurito. 

"Duuunque, come pensate di dirlo ai vostri genitori?" 

"L'occasione urla per qualcosa, giusto?" la strega rispose a suo marito la mattina dopo mentre si vestiva, lanciando in giro gli abiti maschili che aveva portato e borbottando perché non c'era nulla che le andasse bene come avrebbe voluto. Facendo il broncio, Loki si girò. 

"Chiama un servitore per me, amore, mi serve qualcosa da indossare." 

"Sicuro, usami, ecco perché sono qui." 

"Il tuo uso è quello di e produrmi bambini." sorrise lei e gli lanciò un bacio, seguendolo nell'anticamera dalla loro bimba. 

Sedette e si sfregò la pancia - il dolore era ancora lì, e anche se aveva guarito ogni danno ai tessuti, avrebbe persistito per quel che sapeva, almeno per qualche altro giorno. 

La bimba sedette giù accanto a lei appena la vide, accoccolandosi contro la sua mamma per farsi fare le coccole da Loki. 

"Sarà un fratello, giusto? Voglio un fratello." 

"Non posso saperlo, tesoro, potrebbe essere una femmina anziché un maschio." 

"Ma le ragazze sono spaventose." disse Asdis, facendo ridere sia Loki che Tony. 

"Nattie può far piangere le persone." 

"Oh Zucchina, anche tu sei una bimba." 

"Io non sono spaventosa." 

Suo papà rise e la sollevò in alto per mettersela sulle spalle, facendola squittire di allegria. 

"Aspetta fino a che sarai un po' più anziana, e scommetto che Tasha e tua Mamma ti mostreranno come essere spaventosa. Spaventosa in modo buono, perché così potrai proteggere il tuo fratellino in quel modo." 

Lei pensò alla cosa per circa un secondo prima di ridere. 

"Possiamo scambiarci con Nane e Toto se loro hanno un maschietto e noi no?" 

Jane non stava ferma, era un collasso nervoso vagante se Loki ne avesse mai visto uno. Le sue mani tremavano come foglie e Thor era ovviamente ignaro al suo comportamento inquieto essendo nel suo personale paese della beatitudine. Aveva lasciato lei con loro per andare a cercare i suoi amici per colazione, un sorriso felice sul viso e una leggerezza nei suoi passi che sua sorella non gli aveva mai visto. 

"Jane, calmati. Di cosa hai paura?" chiese lei mentre si serviva del the, non esattamente facile con l'ampio abito fluttuante che le era stato dato. Nota mentale: fatti mettere a posto degli abiti Asgardiani. 

"Non sono spaventata! Solo, oh dei, che cosa diranno?" lei si lamentò e sedette sulle sue mani per togliersele di torno. Il Manipolatore rise divertito e le versò del the. 

"Ti adoreranno per aver fornito loro un altro nipote da viziare, e tu amerai ogni minuto della cosa, perché il Padre degli Dei stesso farà le capriole all'indietro per soddisfare e accontentare ogni tuo capriccio." disse Loki. 

Asdis si era strizzata fra le due donne, avida di essere la prima a sentire di che genere sarebbero stati i bimbi e non credendo per nulla a suo papà quando le aveva detto che ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo prima che lo sapessero. 

"E se mi rivelassi una madre orribile?" 

"Oh ti prego, anche io non avrei dato alcuna fiducia a Tony o a me stesso con un bambino prima che non avessimo assolutamente altra scelta, e penso ce la stiamo cavando piuttosto bene." 

"Sicuro, va bene. Hai ragione." 

"Nane, aspetti un maschietto?" La bambinetta chiese innocentemente, mentre cercava di recuperare alcuni dei dolci sul tavolo. 

"Dizzy, aspetteremo fino a che tuo zio e i tuoi nonni saranno qui." la sgridò Tony. Loki gli ammiccò prima di romperne un pezzettino e darlo a sua figlia. 

"La prossima volta, aspetteremo." sussurrò. "O non ci faremo cogliere sul fatto." 

Jane non riuscì a reprimere la risata che sgorgò dalle sue labbra quando la bimba annuì come se fosse stata messa al corrente di un segreto super importante, e la sua postura in qualche modo si rilassò rendendola almeno un po' meno tesa. 

Infine, Thor ritornò con i suoi guerrieri. Tutti sembravano un po' stanchi, ma ancora, erano stati svegliati in mezzo alla notte, e il sonno era stato un raro regalo. Specialmente Fandral e Hogun sembravano distrutti però, occhiaie scure sotto agli occhi e i capelli arruffati. Asdis ridacchiò. 

"Fanny sembra come un nido." disse lei, trascinandoli nel suo divertimento. 

Ma poi Loki guardò un po' più da vicino, e vide che entrambi evitavano il suo sguardo. Thor avanzò nella stanza, ancora sorridendo come un folle, Sif e Volstagg vicini a lui che le salutarono, mentre gli altri due sembrarono vacillare, i passi non così sicuri come erano di solito. 

La curiosità le punzecchiava i pensieri. 

Infine Fandral prese il coraggio a quattro mani, trascinò Hogun con se e cadde in ginocchio davanti a Loki (o quello che poteva essere chiamato il fronte visto che sedeva a tavola - si erano girate per vedere cosa succedeva) e a sua figlia in uno sfacciato gesto di sottomissione. 

"Perdonateci, Principessa. Abbiamo fallito di assicurare che vostra figlia fosse al sicuro." pronunciò il biondo, la sua voce provata e rozza. Bene, quello avrebbe spiegato le occhiaie che avevano. 

"Avremmo dovuto accorgerci del loro avvicinarsi." aggiunse Hogun, la mano sul cuore e lo sguardo fermamente puntato a terra. 

Per un momento, il silenzio aleggiò su di loro. Poi la strega alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò irritata. 

"Alzatevi e dimenticatevene. Eravate troppo pochi e non è colpa vostra." 

"Avremmo dovuto lottare fino all'ultimo respiro." sputò Hogun. 

"E allora cosa? Ci servite vivi più che morti, ora più che mai." 

Quello almeno fece sì che Fandral lo guardasse in viso, le labbra piegate in un lieve sorriso e si appoggiò pigramente contro il tavolo. Poi lei fece una smorfia e si massaggiò di nuovo la pancia. Ancora. 

"Norne, lo so già, piantala di assillarmi. Starò distesa appena abbiamo finito!" borbottò lei a se stessa, e allora, con un rapido sguardo ai due irritanti guerrieri, fece un secco gesto perché si alzassero subito. 

"Sedete e fate la vostra colazione con noi. Non c'è nulla da perdonare. Per i Nove, Tony sii gentile e portami una sedia, per cortesia? Queste panche mi stanno uccidendo." lei gemette, e mentre la coppia reale entrava, Hogun e Fandral (chi se ne importa, avevano lottato per soddisfare la sua richiesta) avevano fatto apparire una sedia (con lo schienale, grazie alle Norne!), piazzata a capo tavola facendovela sedere, sembrando stranamente miti. 

Un momento di assestamento dopo, erano tutti sistemati, con Loki davanti, Asdis e Tony ai suoi lati, Jane accanto alla bambina, Thor accanto a lei. Il resto si era sparso nel resto dello spazio, Odino all'altro capo, che curiosamente notò la posizione di Loki, ma iniziò ugualmente il pasto. 

"E' inusuale che tu prenda il capo tavola." disse notando ma senza giudicare. 

"Mi scuserei ma ho bisogno dello schienale, disperatamente, oppure Eir mi confinerà a letto per il futuro prossimo venturo." 

"Cosa?" Frigga esclamò, e i suoi occhi così come quelli di Odino e dei suoi personali servitori (... se avesse potuto usare Hogun e Fandral per accontentare ogni suo capriccio?) si fermarono sulla sua figura, cogliendo con cura il sorriso dispettoso che aveva sulle labbra. 

"Sei rimasta ferita?" 

"Non dovete preoccuparvi della cosa, andrà meglio col tempo. Mi serve solo riposo." 

Sua madre le lanciò un'occhiataccia attraverso il tavolo, una di quelle che ti fanno desiderare di svanire sotto qualsivoglia superficie sia disponibile più velocemente possibile, per aver tenuto qualsivoglia segreto. 

"Non è nulla, Madre, lo giuro. E' solo un promemoria che mi dice che devo prendermela con più calma per qualche giorno o settimana." 

"Mesi, Loki. Se dovrò chiederò a Bruce di chiamare Hulk a metterti a letto." aggiunse Tony, preparando con cura un sandwich e sorridendole. "E io farò lo stesso con Jane se ve ne fosse la necessità." 

"Ehi, io sto bene! Non ho dolori o strane sensazioni! 

"Ma di cosa state parlando, nel nome di Yggdrasil?" Fandral volle sapere. "E' accaduto più di quanto sappiamo ieri?" 

Il sorriso di Thor divenne ampio un chilometro, brillando beatamente attorno al tavolo, cosa che fece gemere Sif, alzare gli occhi al cielo e mettere la testa fra le mani (esattamente in quell'ordine). 

"Spara." Hogun domandò, ed il principe posò con cura la sua tazza. 

"La mia signora aspetta un bimbo." 

Frigga fu la prima a rispondere, una risata felice che le sfuggì, mentre portava una mano al petto. 

"Un secondo bimbo! Oh, Thor, se lasci che qualsiasi cosa accada a Jane o al bimbo ti perseguiterò personalmente!" promise lei mentre lo abbracciava, e si affrettò a spostarsi di un posto a tavola per abbracciare anche Jane, chiedendo immediatamente della sua salute. 

"Lokes, voglio farlo anche io. Sembra estremamente figo." Tony sussurrò, "Tutto questo 'La mia Signora' eccetera, posso farlo anche io quando torniamo a casa?" 

"Fallo, se ti rende felice." sua moglie rise e sembrò accontentare un bambino. 

Ah bene, che termine adatto. 

Un secondo dopo, Asdis urlò che lei sarebbe stata sorella maggiore, con lo stesso sorriso ebete che mostrava Thor sul viso, infilandosi felicemente in bocca i dolci al miele di cui Asgard era così amante. 

"Tesoro mio, sarai una cugina." Odino la corresse con un brillio negli occhi, ma la bimba rimase sorridendo come se Natale ed il suo compleanno fossero caduti lo stesso giorno. 

"Mamma ha detto che sarò anche sorella maggiore." 

Quando le quattro persone non ancora informate guardarono la strega, lei sorrise come il gatto che si era appena ingoiato una camionata di canarini. 

"Ho delle notizie elettrizzanti che vorrete ascoltare." disse, recitando le parole che aveva detto a sua madre tre anni prima, e il suo sguardo si addolcì mentre notava gli occhi umidi che i suoi genitori mostrarono (non solo a causa sua, ma anche per il futuro bimbo di suo fratello, era sicura. Era comunque rassicurante). 

E strinse di nuovo le palpebre, il ventre che si ribellava ancora. 

"Ahimè, ieri notte può non avermi fatto molto bene." borbottò quando un’altra ondata di nausea la colpì. 

Ovviamente quello che seguì fu una mistura di congratulazioni ai futuri genitori, assieme ad un serio rimbrottare per quale diavolo di motivo Loki avesse pensato fosse una buona idea esaurirsi a quel modo nella sua delicata condizione. Non appena ebbero ingozzato lei e Jane di cibo per assicurarsi che i loro nipotini stessero bene, vennero accompagnate fuori in una stanza con delle aree di seduta migliori, forzate a rimanere li per il prossimo futuro, e fino a che Eir non avesse visitato entrambe un’altra volta. 

"Guarda al lato luminoso - avremo il permesso di non fare assolutamente nulla se non pensare a noi stesse, e chiedere che ogni nostra necessità sia soddisfatta." dichiarò l'Ingannatrice mentre si metteva a suo agio. 

"Sono già annoiata." affermò Jane più seccamente che poteva, facendo ridacchiare la sua collega gestante. 

"Bene, adesso è un buon momento come un altro per iniziare a imparare la nostra lingua allora. Avremo molto tempo libero fra le mani. Cosa che mi ricorda, non ho mai imparato davvero a lavorare a maglia. Vuoi imparare con me?"


	16. 16 Andare avanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come reagirà Asgard a tutte queste notizie? E che diranno gli Avengers a casa?

Le notizie della futura paternità di Thor e del risultante prossimo Principe/Principessa in linea per il trono si sparse veloce come la verità sulla discendenza di Loki aveva fatto. Lei non sapeva, ne era oltremodo interessata a come le masse avrebbero colto entrambe le informazioni, ma non riusciva ad evitare e la cosa gli sussurrava agli orecchi quando si avvicinava a persone che ne discutevano. 

Non c'era spazio per il divertimento questa volta. Aveva sentito quello che era accaduto dalla prospettiva di un osservatore, dalle guardie che avevano trovato i Kursed congelati, dai Padri e le Madri e anche da un ragazzino, un po' più vecchio di Asdis, ma l'essenza di tutto rimaneva quella. 

Un Gigante di Ghiaccio che si era innamorato di una bimba Aesir (dimenticando per un attimo che erano la stessa carne e sangue qui), pronto a esaurire se stesso fino al totale sfinimento (avrebbe dovuto prendere l'Iron Man Express fino al Palazzo...) e fidato non solo per la famiglia che aveva cresciuto tale Gigante, ma dai guerrieri che non avevano mai nascosto che non c'era alcuna simpatia fra di loro? 

Sembrava autentico, apparentemente. 

Era esasperante. 

Come si era ridotta Asgard? Dov'era la paura, la ripugnanza? Come si supponeva che Loki si sentisse bene ad essere la sua solita odiosa sé stessa (che lei onestamente preferiva molto di più...) se non aveva ragione di essere “Sua Insolente Malvagità”? 

E perché per tutti i Regni non era mai accaduto prima? Dove erano tutti i membri del Concilio che avevano strillato e strepitato quando aveva cambiato la sua pelle davanti a loro due anni prima? Era davvero stato sufficiente mostrare loro una buona azione in favore di sua figlia per cambiare interamente le loro opinioni? Nessuno l'aveva sentita promettere ad Algrim l'Universo se le avesse restituito sua figlia? 

Oh Norne, e se questa neo ritrovata accettazione non fosse stata diretta solo a lui ma in generale ai Giganti di Ghiaccio? Loki era stato lì, li aveva visti, aveva anche cercato di vivere fra loro - erano le Bestie che Asgard dipingeva, brutali e rozzi, anche più combattivi e bellicosi degli Aesir medi, e dopo aver portato via lo Scrigno e condannato praticamente l'intero regno di Jotunheim alla fame e alla stagnazione, se avessero avuto una scelta, la prima cosa che avrebbero fatto sarebbe stata cercare di vendicarsi di Asgard.   
E questo senza neppure considerare quello che Loki aveva fatto loro nel suo distorto tentativo di cancellare ogni traccia della sua discendenza distruggendo l'intero pianeta.   
Che diavolo era successo?! 

Eir aveva obbligato sia Jane che lei a uscire nei giardini, e visto che Loki apparentemente non era abbastanza forte da camminare fino al giardino privato di sua Madre, erano state accompagnate nei prati usati da tutta la città, e convenientemente molto più vicini ai suoi appartamenti. 

"Ragazza, sei acida come lo yogurt oggi." disse Jane e si appoggiò la schiena contro un albero, un libro nel grembo, un cestino di frutta e dolci ai suoi piedi.   
"Non hai sentito? Sono sicura che Thor te lo ha detto." lei borbottò e strappò via l'erba sotto alle sue dita.   
"E' certamente meglio che l'estremo opposto, vero?" rispose lei e le mostrò la pagina. "Come si legge quello?"   
"E' 'Ár' - anno, o raccolto, se vuoi. E' un po' contorto, perché abbiamo perso la 'j' che stava davanti ad 'Ár' , che lo trasformava in jára prima. Controlla sempre prima la data dei libri per sapere come leggerla. E' una 'j' nei libri più vecchi, nei più moderni invece la leggi come una 'á'."   
Jane gemette. "Stai scherzando."   
"Avrai un sacco di tempo per imparare. In effetti non è così complicato, una volta che hai imparato le basi." la rassicurò Loki, continuando a strappare erba e lanciarla attorno.   
"Che problema c'è fra te e l'opinione pubblica adesso? Non dovresti essere, non so, sollevata o simili?" la scienziata voleva capire e si sporse per prendere una bacca coperta di miele. 

"Effettivamente, non sono sicura di essere in grado di gestire un Asgard benintenzionata. Neppure per l'inferno semplicemente accetterebbero uno Jotun fra di loro, come loro Principe senza battere ciglio. Di certo sono sembrati molto più inorriditi alla sola idea che io fossi uno di loro per essere così perfettamente non toccati dal fatto che lo sia davvero ora." disse la strega. "E dopo aver visto quello di cui sono esattamente capace oltretutto. So che non sarei a mio agio con qualcuno come me nella Città." 

"Probabilmente hai salvato l'intera città con il congelamento delle strade." 

Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Salvare gli Aesir non mi ha mai portato molto affetto, erano sempre più spaventati da me che grati."   
"Ah capisco. Ti puzza un poco."   
"Esattamente."   
In silenzio per un poco, passarono qualche minuto leggendo con calma, Jane il suo libro (Loki si era assicurata che fosse facile da seguire, erano delle storie asgardiane per bambini), il Manipolatore impegnato a leggere un grosso tomo di storia della magia e degli artefatti.   
Quattro paia di piedi si avvicinarono loro, di certo bambini, ma erano timidi e non osavano esattamente avvicinarsi di più. Guardando in su, Loki vide tre ragazzini, tra gli otto e i dodici anni, e una bambina più piccolina, che si nascondevano con le guance arrossate.   
"Siete i ragazzi del fabbro. E la figlia del fornaio." disse lei, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra mentre Jane si girava verso di lei con uno sguardo sorpreso, gli occhi dei bambini che si spalancavano.   
"Principe Loki?"   
"Li conosci?"   
"La mia fucina è di fronte ai loro negozi, ho passato più di qualche giorno con loro alla finestra a sbirciare. Mamma mia, se siete cresciuti." lei sorrise e ammiccò ai bambini, che prontamente divennero più rossi di quanto fosse la bimba. "Non c'è bisogno di essere timidi. Avete certamente sentito che posso diventare una donna. Cosa vi passa per la testa?" 

Loro cincischiarono per qualche momento.   
"Abbiamo sentito delle chiacchiere." uno dei bambini disse, guardando Jane. "Nostro padre ha detto che voi darete un erede al Principe Thor. E' vero?"   
Lei sospirò e si girò verso Loki.   
"Sei sicuro che non ci sia una Wi-Fi qui? Le notizie di certo si spargono veloci come sulla terra."   
La dea rise e fece cenno ai bambini di avvicinarsi, offrendo loro dei dolci.   
"Non ditelo ai vostri genitori. E' quasi mezzogiorno, dovrebbe essere quasi ora di pranzo, ma non c'è nulla di meglio che un dessert prima del piatto principale." disse lei, e prese per se qualche bacca.   
"Inizio a capire perché ti chiamano Dio delle Malefatte." affermò Jane seccamente quando i bambini esitantemente presero dei dolci. "Oh, vi prego, aiutateci con queste cose, altrimenti starò male se dovrò mangiarle tutte io stessa." 

Apparentemente, quando la moglie di Thor chiedeva, era più che bene accettare. Loki non riuscì a nascondere una risata.   
"Si, è vero." disse la brunetta, e quattro testoline scattarono in alto. Lei fece un sorriso sghembo e fece spallucce. "E' una cosa importante?"   
"Ovviamente, Lady Jane! Il bambino sarà erede al trono!" disse la bimba con importanza nella voce. "L'intero regno ha aspettato molto a lungo che accadesse qualcosa di simile."   
"E questo è stato certamente quello che ti ha detto la tua mamma, mmh?" sorrise Loki divertito, facendo saltare un’altra bacca nella propria bocca. "Penso che tu sia un po' giovane per sapere quanto tempo Asgard abbia atteso, anche se hai ragione." 

"La mamma ha detto che è una benedizione per il Regno." intonò timidamente lei. "E ha detto che voi dovreste portare vostra figlia più spesso."   
"Nostra Madre ha detto lo stesso." disse il ragazzino probabilmente più grande. "Perché venite qui così raramente? E' noioso."   
"Lo dite solo perché vi ho sollevato dai doveri che vostro padre vi ha assegnato."   
"Almeno quando ci siete voi impariamo molto di più che semplicemente a portare acqua e carbone."   
"Abbiamo visto la principessina con il Principe Thor stamattina." disse il ragazzino più piccolo frettolosamente. "Sarà triste che non diverrà regina un giorno?"   
Mentre Jane sembrò del tutto confusa, la strega scosse il capo con una risata e incrociò le gambe.   
"Asdis non sa nulla della sua posizione corrente. Ha avuto a malapena il tempo di abituarsi all'idea di essere una Principessa. Non ha ancora compiuto tre anni, la lascerò crescere per quanto possibile come una bimba normale per quanto possa essere per qualcuno allevato fra due regni." 

Stirando la schiena, Loki si accorse di quanto fossero attenti i bambini guardandole, alternandosi fra Jane e lei, gli occhi che vagavano sulle loro forme come in cerca di qualcosa. Il più grande dei ragazzi si schiarì la gola, dando l'impressione di essere un poco a disagio.   
"Hanno parlato di suo fratello. Lui è... voi siete..."   
Loki rise sommessamente.   
"Sto aspettando un altro bambino, volete dire?"   
Lui annuì, combattuto fra l'essere imbarazzato e semplicemente apertamente mostrare la sua curiosità. La bambina si fece avanti in modo da poter vedere meglio, essendo la più piccola fra di loro.   
Sembrava che la sua prole l'avesse tradita, mentre quella di Thor era stata fra le notizie principali della gran parte del giorno.   
"Ooh, adesso sembra che pensiate che vi mangerò." 

"Non lo faresti!" il più piccolo dei bambini esclamò ad occhi spalancati. "Nostro padre ci ha detto di non avere paura di voi."   
"Ho sentito che i bambini più piccoli sono specialmente saporiti." lei sorrise, facendo squittire il ragazzino. Suo fratello grande alzò gli occhi al cielo. Jane le diede una pacca sul braccio.   
"Piantala. Non spaventarli."   
"Ooh, Jane, è uno scherzo. Di solito li cacciavo fuori dalla mia fucina in quel modo quando non volevano andare."   
"Lavoravate sempre fino a tardi!" borbottò il più grande. "Vi prego, ditecelo. La principessa ha detto il vero?   
Loki sorrise.   
"Ve lo dirò ad una condizione." richiese, e tutti e quattro i ragazzini annuirono seriamente, con i visetti molto seri. 

"Perfetto. Quando torneremo e la nostra pancia farà vergognare Volstagg, direte loro che ho davvero mangiato un bambino." 

Jane le diede un’altra botta. "No! Piantala con queste buffonate, adesso che inizi a piacergli!"   
"Dunque è vero allora!" strillò la bimba, e Loki rise di cuore.   
"SI, aspetto un figlio anche io. Asdis voleva un fratellino, ed è irremovibile nel suo desiderio. Dovremo aspettare un poco finché lo sapremo per certo."   
"Dovrete venire presto con il bambino." disse il più giovane. Il fratello più grande annuì impaziente.   
"Si, vogliamo vederlo!"   
"Non avevamo visto la Principessa fino ad ora." aggiunse il più grande. "Nostro padre disse che era una cosina minuscola quando il Principe Thor ordinò un armatura per lei."   
"Nostra madre era furiosa perché non l'aveva chiamata." aggiunse il più giovane, e fece ridere di nuovo Loki.   
"Lei non era molto piccola, ma più che altro delicata. Sapete che vi dico, appena questo sarà nato, verrò a mostrarveli entrambi."   
Assensi entusiasti le risposero, e i bambini saltarono eccitati sui loro piedini quando le campane annunciarono mezzogiorno.   
"Dobbiamo tenerlo segreto?" chiese il più grande.   
"Visto che mia figlia lo ha già rivelato non penso che resterebbe a lungo un segreto. Potete dirlo."   
I bambini corsero via dopo di ciò, e la bambina sembrò dibattere con sé stessa per un secondo, prima di abbracciare forte Loki che era ancora seduta.   
"Avete salvato il mio papà ieri. Grazie. Non importa se adesso non sembrate come siete di solito, voi siete il guerriero più coraggioso che io conosco." Sussurrò lei, baciandole la guancia, e con una stretta finale corse via quando uno dei ragazzini la chiamò.   
Jane ebbe la faccia tosta di sghignazzare allo sguardo stupefatto di Loki. 

"Manderò Eir se i dolori persisteranno." minacciò Frigga quando si avviarono nuovamente verso Midgard. "Anthony mi ha promesso di tenerci informati riguardo la tua salute."   
"Tu Traditore." Loki ringhiò a suo marito, che sembrava del tutto imperturbato dall'epiteto, ma molto compiaciuto. "E non sei neppure dispiaciuto."   
"Ehi, userò qualsiasi cosa per ricattarti affinché tu stia a letto." disse e poi gli spuntò un sorriso sul viso. "E il doppio senso rende solo il mio giorno più brillante." 

"Iih." disse Jane e arricciò il naso. "Disgustoso."   
"Oh andiamo, segretamente ti piace."   
"Abbiate cura di voi." chiese loro Odino, e con quello andarono, risucchiati dal portale che il Bifrost aprì, sputandoli sulla piattaforma di atterraggio di Tony. Loki gemette leggermente.   
"Va bene, letto ho capito. O divano. Divano suona bene. Divano non è lontano."   
"Questa cosa ti è seriamente difficile vero?" chiese Jane ed aprì le porte, Tony la prese fra le braccia per ridurre lo sforzo. 

"Ho avuto sensazioni costantemente vicine al dolore per gli ultimi tre giorni, che è così inusuale per me che penso avrò bisogno di prenderla anche più calma di quanto anticipassi." si lamentò. "Io... ero probabilmente più vicino ad un aborto di quanto pensassi."   
"Va bene, questo assolutamente significa che chiamo Bruce che stimerà un tempo adeguato che dovrai passare a letto." affermò suo marito e disse a Jarvis di avvisare gli altri che erano arrivati a casa e che avevano bisogno di fare un po' di Team-bonding subito. 

"Prenderò residenza permanente qui." decise Loki e si accoccolò fra i cuscini. "Da ora questo è il mio posto, e non me ne solleverò mai più."   
"La cosa non è così di conforto, Sheldon."   
"Oh sì lo è." cinguettò la dea, impilando cuscini per supportare la propria schiena in qualsiasi posizione si trovasse. Asdis la guardò con divertita curiosità e le portò altri cuscini quando sua mamma usò tutti quelli che poteva raggiungere senza muoversi davvero.   
"Costruirò una fortezza di cuscini. Ne abbiamo a sufficienza per farlo. Trottolina, vuoi costruire una fortezza di cuscini con la mamma?"   
Servirono loro meno di due minuti per seppellirsi sotto qualsiasi cuscino potessero trovare ridacchiando come se fossero del tutto fuori dal mondo.   
Ed ehi, che ne sapevano loro, probabilmente era così. 

"Dunque, chi è che fa uscire il gatto dal sacco per primo? Loki si sarebbe di certo prenotata per prima se non fosse stata 'fatta' di cuscini al momento, visto il suo proprio sacco pieno di gatti e tutto il resto, e sembrava che potesse seriamente aver bisogno di lasciarne scappare almeno uno in quel momento."   
"Ti ho sentito!" strillò da sotto la sua 'fortezza', e la risata di Asdis risuonò subito dopo, smorzata dagli strati di stoffa.   
"Bene, Dolcezza, fammi sapere quando ti sentirai di nuovo normale!"   
L'ascensore tintinnò e di certo tutti gli altri Avengers entrarono, salutandoli e sedendo immediatamente sul divano. 

"Salve a te, Mostro dei Biscotti sepolto sotto i cuscini." disse Clint, e Loki riuscì a tirar fuori una mano e salutarlo.   
"E' fatto?" chiese Nat, divisa fra l'aggrottarsi e il ridere. Bruce guardò il tutto con il solito stoicismo, sospirando profondamente.   
"Non so cosa lei stia facendo. Ignoratela, è probabilmente qualche modo folle di riprendersi."   
"Dunque, Team-bonding, ah? Cosa è successo?" Clint venne al punto e Thor iniziò a descrivere gli eventi, solo per essere interrotto da sua sorella mentre spiegava come gli Elfi erano entrati nel palazzo.   
Rimuovendo con cautela i cuscini annuì verso Tony.   
"La porti a letto, per piacere?"   
"Sicuro." disse lui, baciò la sua fronte e prese la bimba addormentata portandola fuori dalla stanza. Quando tornò, Loki era svanito di nuovo sotto i cuscini e Thor aveva finito il suo racconto. 

"Va bene, adesso sta diventando assurdo, Lokes. Sai che sono tutto per le assurdità e le ridicolaggini, ma adesso mi stai facendo andare un po' fuori di testa." disse Tony e si sistemò ai suoi piedi, muovendoli nel suo grembo e massaggiando gentilmente le appendici fredde. "E dobbiamo comperarti calzetti riscaldati."   
Ci furono dei borbottii smorzati, e i piedi vennero premuti contro mani calde ma null'altro si mosse sotto ai cuscini. Sospirando, l'Ingegnere optò per darle qualche altro minuto con qualsiasi cosa stesse schiudendo in quel momento.   
"Doom si è fatto vedere." Steve li aggiornò. "Ha attaccato con dei Robot, e quando siamo arrivati si è girato ed è svanito senza neppure guardarci. 

"Strano." disse Jane con espressione aggrottata. "Sarebbe stata la sua occasione di mostrare la sua superiorità, con Thor, Tony e Loki lontani..."   
"E' quello che non capiamo neppure noi."   
I piedi di Loki si fermarono (aveva agitato le dita quando Tony toccava un punto che dava il solletico), e sembrò seppellirsi ulteriormente nel divano.   
"Nient'altro? Cosa ha fatto uscire di testa in quel modo il nostro Nano residente?" Clint voleva sapere e lanciò uno sguardo curioso all'altra parte della zona sedute.   
"Vuoi dire oltre al punto in cui sua figlia è stata quasi rapita e minacciata di divenire l'ospite di quella cosa che l'ha quasi uccisa?" 

"Dannazione, Banner, non era quel che volevo dire. Ascolta, viviamo con lei da quasi otto anni ormai, e non l'ho mai vista così. C'è altro, e voglio sapere cosa."   
Jane lanciò uno sguardo a Thor - non appariscente per nulla, e tutti gli occhi vagarono su di loro quando il viso del biondone divenne una maschera di amore e adorazione verso sua moglie che divenne rossa come una ciliegia in meno di un secondo.   
"Io sono... ahm, un po' incinta." borbottò lei.   
Prima che chiunque dicesse una parola, Clint tese a Natasha una banconota, che lei mise in tasca con un sorrisino. 

"Recito il ruolo femminile tipico, allora. Quanto tempo? Quando è la data di arrivo? Maschio o femmina? Come lo chiamerete? E, Jane, sei risplendente!" disse lei, con un sorriso, guadagnandosi risatine da tutti quanti.   
"Eir - il medico capo, per così dire - ha detto che sono di circa sei o sette settimane, quindi nulla riguardo il genere ancora." sorrise Jane e Thor sembrava l'epitomo della beatitudine, seduto accanto a lei, un braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita.   
"Oh dei, ancora genitori orgogliosi. Io vado a Tahiti." gemette Clint.   
"Non fingere di non amare tutta questa vita domestica da queste parti. Sei del tutto innamorato di Dizzy."   
Lui ruggì un poco alla spia russa, ma non disse un’altra parola.   
"Presumo che vogliate che controlli la gravidanza?" chiese Bruce. "Quando esattamente sono diventato un dottore in medicina?"   
"Più o meno quando hai aiutato a nascere mia figlia?"   
"Ah, capisco." 

"Bruce." una voce soffocata disse, e infine Loki si tolse di dosso i cuscini, sedendosi ma sembrando completamente disfatto, scioccando l'intero gruppo che divenne silenzioso. "Bruce, giura sulla tua vita che non lascerai mai sola Asdis."   
"Ahm, va bene? Giuro?"   
"Cosa succede, Bambi?" chiese sottovoce Tony, spostandosi più vicino quando si accorse dei silenziosi singhiozzi che scuotevano il corpo sottile di sua moglie.   
"Devo sapere che lei è protetta. Ho bisogno di sapere che lei è al sicuro. Non posso lasciare che accada di nuovo." lei sussurrò, gli occhi sfuocati che guardavano nel nulla mentre si appoggiava allo schienale, le gambe sollevate, accoccolata su se stessa. 

"Ovviamente, e non lo faremo. Terremo qualsiasi male lontano da lei. Ti sei comportato alla perfezione, e lo farai ancora se dovrai." 

"Non posso. Tony, io... Io non posso. Non posso lottare più. io solo... Non ho usato neppure un briciolo di magia per due giorni perché sono terrorizzata dalle conseguenze."   
Se possibile, Loki si strinse su di sé anche di più, le braccia avvolte attorno alla vita, e una tale vulnerabilità nella sua posa che fece sembrare suo marito perso quanto era lei.   
"Va tutto bene, Loki. Dizzy sta bene, non ha neppure gli incubi, lei è forte come te. Calmati."   
"E se lui la prendesse di nuovo? Cosa devo fare? Non posso mutare, non oso, e se lo perdo?"   
Bruce sospirò. "Dovresti davvero aspettare per un altro."   
Un singhiozzo soffocato, una risata amara. "E' troppo tardi per aspettare."   
"Cosa sta succedendo?" Sussurrò sottovoce Steve come per non disturbare la donna in panico. Thor si aggrottò e sospirò. 

"Lei aspetta un altro bambino. E la lotta a cui Algrim l'ha costretta ha avuto un impatto sul bambino."   
"Respira, Lokes. Tutto andrà bene."   
"Non posso lottare ancora, mi serve troppa magia, e mi serve il corpo maschile, lo ucciderei. Io non posso. Ma quando non lotto contro di lui se lui la prendesse? Cosa farò? Giuratemi che la proteggerete." chiese lei, guardando vagamente tutti loro.   
"Calmati ora. Calmati e respira." disse Tony e la tirò in un abbraccio stretto, accarezzandole i capelli con movimenti gentili per calmarla.   
"Perché Algrim dovrebbe volerla prendere di nuovo? Non capisco perché volesse prenderla."   
A dispetto dell'essere sull'orlo di un attacco di panico e simultaneamente singhiozzando, Loki forzò fuori una risata e sorrise orgoglioso.   
"Lei è così dotata, Tony, sarà in grado di fare cose che nessuno di noi può immaginare."   
Poi il suo viso divenne di nuovo una maschera, la paura si mostrò nei suoi occhi e la stretta che aveva sui suoi abiti si rafforzò. 

"Lei è in grado di aprire le antiche vie quando e dove vuole. Le piega alla sua volontà, ecco come è svanita quella dannata sera in cui ha incontrato Hulk per la prima volta. E' come aprire un portale, l'ho vista farlo due settimane fa, me lo ha mostrato. Lei semplicemente strappa il tessuto dello spazio e va dove vuole andare, sia su Midgard o un altro regno.   
Un respiro ansimante rimase incastrato nella sua gola mentre Loki cercava di respirare più profondamente e più calmo, le braccia che non lasciavano il suo ventre, le ginocchia quasi contro il mento.   
"Algrim in qualche modo ha saputo di questo. Forse lei voleva scappare e lui ha visto. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, lui sa, e lui sa che la sua capacità renderebbe inutile aspettare la prossima convergenza. Con lei, la potenza dell'Aether può essere massimizzata quando lui vuole." 

Era una visione orribile. Non solo c'era un mezzo per gli Elfi di fare esattamente quello che volevano appena avessero messo le mani sulla bambina, no, anche l’ulteriore conoscenza del fatto che sua figlia era colei che avrebbero cercato.   
Cosa avrebbe fatto Algrim ad Asdis? No, non avrebbe pensato alla cosa. Tony si sarebbe semplicemente assicurato che non sarebbe mai accaduto.   
"Algrim verrà per lei, e io non potrò stare fra di loro. Non posso scambiare un figlio per un altro. Non posso."   
"Allora ci assicureremo che non dovrai." disse Steve, la sua voce forte e piena di sicurezza che né Loki né Tony in quel momento sentivano. "Bruce e Clint staranno con Dizzy, Thor e Natasha staranno con Jane. Io e Tony ci assicureremo che voi stiate bene."   
"Nessuno di noi sarà solo fino a che questa minaccia esisterà." aggiunse Natasha, e Thor annuì solennemente.   
"Se lo chiederò sono certo che Sif ed i Guerrieri ci aiuteranno ugualmente." 

"Niente minaccia la nostra famiglia senza finire seriamente nella merda, Nano. Dovresti saperlo ormai."   
Infine, la strega si calmò, rassicurata dalla forza bruta che avrebbe protetto i suoi amati e si rilassò fra le braccia di Tony.   
"Grazie." sussurrò. "Non sarà a lungo. Sarò in grado di ricominciare a cercare Algrim appena questo sarà nato, e per allora, spero di avere i mezzi per terminare la sua vita una volta per tutte."   
"Calmati, ragazzina, non staremo seduti a guardare quando avrai scodellato un altro Stark. Siamo tutti nella stessa barca insieme." disse Natasha.   
Bruce sospirò, profondamente e un po' afflitto, mentre si alzava e si avvicinava.   
"Presumo tu sia stata già profusamente avvisata riguardo lo stancarti troppo?" chiese, e Loki annuì docilmente. "Bene. Dovrai stare attenta riguardo qualsiasi possibile attacco di panico come quello che hai appena avuto. E' stress, non solo per te, ma specialmente per un feto. Cerca di respirare e rilassarti. Conosci lo Yoga?" 

"No, ma sono bravo nella meditazione. Non accadrà di nuovo.   
"Perfetto. Dimmi quando fa male." disse, e iniziò a premere le dita e le mani sui suoi fianchi e il suo ventre fino a che lei sobbalzò e sussultò.   
"Cosa è successo all'alta tolleranza al dolore che ti ha fatto bere the con me mentre eri in travaglio?"   
"Ho pensato fosse meglio sentire il mio corpo stavolta."   
"Bene, sembra che tu sia in grado di imparare."   
"Cretino."   
"Hulk." Bruce rimbeccò con un sogghigno, e Loki davvero espirò una risata quando lui si ritrasse. 

"Almeno tre settimane. La tua vagina è troppo tesa, non riesce ad allargarsi come dovrebbe e praticamente comprime tutti i vasi sanguigni che il bambino sta costruendo adesso. Non mi meraviglia che ti faccia male. Rimani disteso e non mettere alcuna pressione sul tuo addome, non sollevare nulla per nulla, neanche un cartone di latte, e il solo caso in cui hai il permesso di camminare è per andare alla toilette e ritorno."   
"Bene quello significa che Tony sarà il mio schiavo personale per il prossimo futuro." lei sorrise, e anche se aveva gli occhi rossi per il pianto silenzioso che aveva fatto mentre era sepolta sotto ai cuscini, e i suoi capelli sembravano il nido di qualche cosa, Tony pensò che fosse la donna più bella in qualsiasi mondo potesse visitare.   
"Ora quello puoi togliertelo dalla tua dolce testolina subito, Rock of Ages. Ma potrei essere persuaso a riprogrammare Dummy se ti comporti bene.   
"E' la cosa più dolce che tu mi abbia mai detto."   
"Se continuate così credo che dovrò vomitare." gemette Clint.


End file.
